Plants and Zombies vs Sombra
by Spinal1284
Summary: Las Plantas han logrado defender el Pepino Táctico de los Zombies en la Calle Principal, pero un fallo en la fuente de poder del cohete ha transportado a ambos bandos hacia una tierra que nunca antes han visto. Y deberán unir fuerzas para detener a un viejo enemigo de Equestria, Sombra. Pero, ¿podran ambos bandos olvidar sus diferencias para combatir un enemigo común?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Plants VS Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

 **Prologo**

 _Hora: 14:45. Lugar: Calle Principal de la Ciudad Mordisco._

Era el día de suerte de los Zombies, habían podido capturar gran parte de los jardines de las Plantas y se acercaban a su blanco principal. El Pepino Táctico, pero los come cerebros tenían que atravesar una poderosa linea de defensa de Lanzamaíz que se encontraba frente al invernadero.

Los Cactus se posicionaron en la parte superior de la entrada del lugar y empezaron a disparar sus peligrosos pinchos hacia cualquier Zombie que intentaba usar las zonas techadas del lugar, evitando los maíz explosivos.

Las Carnívoras ponían una defensa en la entrada del invernadero con sus PinchoHiervas, los Girasoles plantaban a las defensas en los maseteros y los Lansaguisantes se enfrentaban de cerca a los Zombies para evitar que se acercaran.

Pero los no-muertos no se iban a quedar cruzados. Los All-Stars, usando sus resistentes cuerpos, eran la primera linea de ataque los cuales concentraban todos los ataques. Los Científicos, usando la Distorsión, sobrepasaban la defensa Planta y establecían un fuerte cerca del Teleportador, con Bolas Lapas Explosivas y Estaciones de Curación, esperando a sus compañeros.

Los Soldados, junto a los All-Star, destruían uno por uno a los Lanzamaíz para que el resto de las tropas pasaran sanos y a salvo usando sus ZPGs y Pateos de Zombiditos. los Ingenieros, usando los Martillos Neumáticos, lograron llegar hasta el fuerte de los Científicos y preparar el Teleportador y Torreta Zombot, ante cualquier intento de las Plantas de destruir sus creaciones.

Al ver que la primera linea de defensa fallo, las Plantas retrocedieron hacia la zona de despegue del Pepino Táctico y preparar la segunda linea de defensa. Los Cactus enterraron sus Papapums en lugares estratégicos, cerca de las columnas del cohete, al igual que las Cascarabias.

Los Lansaguisantes y Girasoles, enterrando sus raíces, se prepararon con sus Guisantralladoras y el Rayo Solar para detener a las oleadas de Zombies. Y las Carnívoras, ya enterradas bajo tierra, esperaban pacientes a sus futuras cenas.

Los Zombies entraron hacia el invernadero, siendo la mayoría en caer en las Pinchohiervas, mientras que el resto era tragado por sorpresa por las Carnívoras que salieron del suelo. Otros Zombies entraron, derrotando a las macetas y subieron hacia los pilares, pero algunos de ellos no vieron por donde pisaron y ¡Spudow!, varias Papapums que oyeron explotar por el lugar y a muchos Zombies volar por el lugar. Pero, al creer que las trampas ya habían sido activadas, los come cerebros fueron sorprendidos una vez mas por las Guisantralladoras y Rayos Solares de la estructura central del lugar.

A pesar de su primer mal asalto, los Zombies no se iban a rendir y tenían un nuevo plan. Los Soldados lanzaron sus nubes apestosas por las entradas, mientras el resto empezó a convocar a las pequeñas tropas para confundir a las plantas. Los Zombies entraron, pero unos Frijoles hicieron llamar a atención de los pequeños no-muertos solo para esperar una poderosa y múltiple explosión por el lugar.

Pero los Héroes Zombies sabían que harían eso y entraron una vez que ocurrió la explosión y entraron por las tres entradas principales, pero otra sorpresa les esperaba y era un Frijol con Sombrero en cada puerta.

-¡ARRIBA!-Fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de que la explosión retardada y poderosa les alcanzara.

Los minutos pasaron y los Zombies, a pesar de la primera golpiza por las Plantas, lograron colocar los Z4, explosivos creados por el Dr. Zomboss para esta misión, en tres partes de la base del Pepino Táctico. Las Plantas hacían todo lo posible para evitar que colocaran el cuarto explosivo y su plan contra el jefe de los Zombies fuera concluida.

Los Frijoles volaba, al igual que los Zombiditos. Caían Maíz por el lugar, al igual que Conos Bombas. El Pringue le llegaba al mas despistado de los Zombies, mientras que las Granadas Sonicas detenía a las Plantas en su cometido.

Se podía oír el ruido de las Plantas y Zombies caer en batalla y del como era replantadas y revividos por sus compañeros médicos a alta velocidad. Solo quedaban 30 segundos para que el Pepino Táctico despegara y los Zombies lograron llegar hasta el ultimo pilar, pero unas Carnívoras devoraron a unos de estos pero un poderoso Placaje en Carrera hizo volar a las devoradoras y noquear las.

Un Ingeniero logro llegar hasta el pilar y preparo el Z4, pero los constantes disparos de Luz del Girasol lograron detenerlo a tiempo, pero un Soldado sujeto el explosivo y reinicio la preparación y fue interrumpida de golpe por un Pincho directo a su cabeza, noqueándolo instantáneamente. Pero la tranquilidad no acabo allí y un All-Star, usando un Pateo de Zombidito, logro deshacerse del Cactus y seguir con la cuenta regresiva del explosivo.

Aunque el gran zombie escucho un gruñido bajo sus pies, tratándose de un frijol, y viendo de reojo como el Lansaguisantes se burlaba de él con una risa malvada antes de salir volando por los aires. Pero la cosa no acabo allí, un Científico llego hasta el pilar continuo con la cuenta de su compañero caído, siendo interrumpido al ver como una Carnívora iba a toda velocidad bajo tierra a su posición.

El Científico uso su Distorsión justo a tiempo para evitar ser tragado y, cuando la Planta se daba la vuelta, disparo un par de veces su arma de Pringue y derroto a la tragona y siguió con el explosivo. Un Girasol salio de la parte trasera del invernadero y disparo hacia el Zombie, interrumpiéndolo una vez mas.

El no-muerto se cubrió con el pilar y disparo su Pringue para debilitar al Girasol, pero este igual se cubrió, convocando una pequeña Maceta Curativa y yendo nuevamente al ataque. Solo faltaban diez segundos para el despegue y los dos últimos en pie, los cuales se les había acabado la munición mientras avanzaban para combatir.

Una vez que terminaron, vieron como los cohetes se activaban y el Pepino Táctico despegaba en dirección hacia la Montaña del Dr. Zomboss, dando la victoria a las Plantas. El Girasol daba una danza de la victoria alrededor del Científico, el cual solo estaba cruzado de brazos ante una nueva derrota sobre sus enemigos.

Pero algo pasaba, la estructura central, la cual daba potencia al Pepino Táctico, empezó a sobrecargarse debido al constante daño recibido por ambos bandos. Este se empezaba a inflarse, haciendo que varias tuercas y tuberías salieran volando por el lugar, los Z4 colocados empezaron estallar y aceleraron la explosión de la estructura.

La Girasol y el Científico se abrazaron mutuamente por el miedo ocasionado por su inminente muerte, cerrando sus ojos y esperando la poderosa explosión. La cual abordo por todo el invernadero, que incluso pudo verla la Mega Flor de Orillas DriftWood y las Plantas investigadoras en el Cañón Cactus. Incluso el Dr. Zomboss desde su gran montaña.

-¿Que paso?-Dijo Girasol, despertando lentamente y viendo por su alrededor-Esto parece al bosque cerca de ese tonto Zomboss.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que podría estar en territorio enemigo y cayo de inmediato para no alertar a los posibles Zombies vigilantes. Pero también se fijo en algo, sus compañeros desmayados por el lugar. Sin esperar mas tiempo, empezó a replantar los rápidamente al Lansaguisantes, a la Carnívora y al Cactus.

-¿Que paso?-Dijo desorientado el Lansaguisante-¿Ganamos?

-Así es, pero tenemos que salir rápido antes de que el Pepino Táctico se estrelle.

-Estamos lejos, no hay de que preocuparse-Dijo Carnívora.

-Te has fijado en el lugar que estamos-Dijo Cactus.

-Pues en el Invernadero.

-Creo que a esa nariz le falta una mejora-Dijo Lansaguisantes-Estamos en el maldito bosque de Zomboss. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se estrelle-Ordeno Lansaguisantes y todos los siguieron a paso veloz.

Las Plantas siguieron hacia la posible salida del oscuro bosque, pero se detuvieron al escuchar los gruñidos de unos Zombies. Estas se ocultaron en los arboles y arbustos, intentando espiarlos antes de atacar.

-Volvimos a perder-Se quejo el Soldado.

-Las estúpidas Plantas nos hicieron perder mucho tiempo al intentar poner los explosivos.

-No te quejes Ingeniero, tu gordo trasero no llego a tiempo para adelantar a las tropas.

-Al menos no fui tan tonto como para destruir los Lanzamaíz en vez de avanzar.

-Ser Plantas, yo destruir Plantas.

-¿Que acaso eres tonto? Nuestro objetivo era el Pepino, no esos estúpidos maíz cuando ya el Teleportador estaba listo.

-Oye, no te desquites con el grandullón-Defendió el Científico-Que no recuerdas que fue trasladado del Robo de Tacos a Jardines y Cementerios. No es su culpa que su antiguo equipo lo usara como chivo expiatorio.

Y los Zombies volvieron a discutir entre ellos, sin darse cuanta que las Plantas estaban lista para atacarlos, pero fueron detenidos por la Girasol.

-¿Que te sucede?-Se quejo Cactus-Los tenemos justo para un ataque sorpresa.

-No te das cuenta. Son los únicos que conocen como salir de aquí, lo único que debemos hacer es ir por el camino contrario a ellos y saldremos de la montaña.

-Que lista. Aunque me muero de hambre-Dijo la Carnívora, mientras le gruñía el estomago-Un bocadillo de descerebrado no estaría nada mal.

Sin darse cuenta, los Zombies habían dado curso hacia el interior del bosque, aun discutiendo, mientras que las Plantas salieron de sus escondites y fueron en dirección contrario de los no-muertos. Luego de media hora, las Plantas pudieron salir del bosque y disfrutar del brillo del sol de la tarde.

-Ah, finalmente pudimos salir de ese bosque-Se relajo el Lansaguisantes-Ahora a la base, recuerden que mañana por la noche debemos de detener el avance de los Zombies en las Colinas Cascara-Rabias.

-Em, chicos. ¿Alguna vez hemos estado aquí?-Dijo nerviosa Girasol.

-Claro que. No-Dijo Cactus, empezando a mirar mas lejos y ver que solo había una pradera casi eterna-Nunca había visto algo así, parece el paraíso de las Plantas.

-Quizás la explosión de la fuente de poder del Pepino Táctico si nos mato a todos, incluso a los Zombies, y nos mando a este paraíso. O quizás infierno-Teorizo Girasol, recibiendo la mirada de miedo de todos-Solo es una idea chicos.

-Y que tal si es verdad. Hay dios no, que vamos a hacer.

-También existe la posibilidad de que la explosión nos haya mandado a un lugar diferente y que ni si quiera hubiéramos visto antes.

Las Plantas tomaron aquella idea como la correcta y decidieron descansar un poco mas antes de encontrar alguna de sus bases, y no toparse con algún Zombie en el camino que los pueda seguir. Y hablando de descerebrados, las tropas Zombies salieron agitados y asustados del bosque, justo al lado de las Plantas.

-¡Plantas!

-¡Zombies!

Ambos bandos se posicionaron para un combate, pero la presencia de alguien hizo que todos giraron hacia él, o ella en este caso. Se trataba de una pegaso amarilla con una melena rosa y larga. A los Zombies se les agrandaron los ojos al contemplar la gran cabeza, con un posible gran cerebro. Las Plantas, al ver el comportamiento de sus enemigos, reaccionaron y rodearon a la pegaso.

-¡Zombies, a por el gran cerebro!-Ordeno el Científico, recibiendo la aprobación del resto.

-¡Plantas, defiendan al caballo alado!-Ordeno la Girasol, mientras sus compañeros se preparaban.

 **Continuara...**

 **Algo rápido que se me ocurrió y sacarme esto de la cabeza. Pero no se preocupen, que seguiré con los Fics principales.**

 **Sin nada mas, me despido y nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Una Nuva Alianza, que a Nadie le Gustará

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y PvZ no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Inicio de una Alianza, que a Nadie le Gustara.**

Estaba amaneciendo en Equestria una vez mas, siendo la princesa Celestia quien levantaba el sol una vez mas en su reino, pero en su rostro mostraba preocupacion debido a un evento que ella jamas espero en toda su larga vida que lleva en este mundo. Desde su balcon veia como su fiel estudiante, Twilight Sparkle, abandonaba la estacion de tren a todo galope junto a sus amigas, las cuales eran llamadas "Las Portadoras de la Armonia"

La alicornio pudo relajarse ante la inminente llegada de las seis ponies, gracias a que ella contacto con Twilight ayer por la noche por la mensajeria instantanea de Spike para verla a primera hora en su castillo. La princesa fue hacia el salon principal, donde las esperaban la princesa Luna, su hermana menor, y la princesa Cadence, su sobrina y gobernante del Imperio de Cristal.

-¿Ya vienen?-Dijo Luna, a lo que Celestia asintio-Espero que puedan ayudarnos esta vez.

-Lo haran, estoy segura-Respondio la princesa del sol, mientras las puertas del castillo se abrian revelando a las Mane6-Twilight, mi fiel estudiante, es bueno verte de nuevo. Al igual que a tus amigas.

-Tambien es bueno verla princesa Celestia-Dijo Twilight, inclinandose en forma de respeto-En su carta informo de un peligro en Equestria.

-Asi es-Dijo Cadence-Por favor, sigan nos. Les explicaremos todo.

Todas asintieron y, luego de unos minutos, llegaron hasta el salon de juntas, el cual era una gran habitacion, con una mesa redonda y un candelabro de cristal en el centro. Una vez mas preguntaron sobre la nueva amenaza sobre Equestria y las tres princesas iluminaron sus cuernos e hicieron aparecer una imagen del triunfo de Cadence sobre el Rey Sombra.

-De seguro recordaran este evento-Dijo Celestia.

-¿Recordarlo? Solo ha pasado un par de meses desde que Cadence le pateo el trasero a Sombra-Dijo Rainbow, a lo que la Princesa del Amor rio por lo bajo.

-Pero, a pesar de aquella victoria, Sombra ha logrado hacerse mas fuerte y a empezado a tomar Equestria lentamente-Dijo Luna, haciendo aparecer un aparato extraño para todas-Esto llego hace un par de dias, por parte Chrysalis.

-¿No me digan que han confiado en esa desgraciada luego de lo que le hizo a Cadence y a la ciudad?-Dijo Applejack molesta.

-Claro que no, ella ssiempre será enemiga de Equestria. Pero este extraño "Hechizo de Voz"... Sólo escuchen lo-Respondio Celestia, oprimiendo el boton de una flecha con su magia.

"-Aqui la reina Chrysalis a cualquiera que pueda oir esto. El rey Sombra a resucitado y esta atacando nuestro reino. Pedimos el apoyo de quien sea para repeler la invasion, incluso de las Portadoras de la Armonia o de las princesas-Su tono era desesperado y cambio a uno triste-Hemos perdido a gran parte de la ciudad y solo queda el castillo y sus alrededores, que pudidos crear una fortaleza. Por favor, cualquier ayuda nos sirve para..."

Se escucho un ruido de una explosion antes de que un ruido molesto sono hasta que terminaron con la reproduccion. Las Portadoras estaban en shock ante el relato de Chrysalis, pero empezaron a dudar una a una ante sus palabras.

-¿Ustedes ya sabian sobre el regreso de Sombra?-Pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-No. Sino hubiera sido por este extraño aparato, de seguro no hubieramos sabido sobre Sombra-Respondio Celestia, intentando reprimir algo-Envie a un grupo de espias al reino Changeling a verificar este mensaje y de los quince, solo volvieron tres. Los sobrevivientes dijeron que una energia oscura los ataco y que los unicornios les era imposible usar su magia debido a unos cristales oscuros en sus cuernos. Los mismos sintomas cuando ataco el Imperio de Cristal.

-Entonces, ¿como podremos hacerle frente?-Dijo preocupada Rarity.

-Con el Corazón de Cristal y los Elementos de la Armonía. Atacaremos con la fuerza más poderosa que tenemos y de seguro podremos detenerlo de una buena vez y para siempre... ¿Es lo que creo o falta una de ustedes?-Se interrumpio Celestia al fijarse que faltaba Fluttershy.

-Oh, cierto. Fluttershy tenia un asunto importante que atender y Spike la acompaño-Dijo Twilight.

-Segun nos dijo, unos animales se asustaron al ver unas extrañas criaturas en el bosque en la noche. Como si Everfree no tuviera mas cosas raras que no conoscamos-Dijo Rainbow.

-De acuerdo, mandare un grupo a buscarla y emprenderemos todas a detener a Sombra-Dijo, yendo hacia el balcon que tenia la habitacion.

Al abrir las ventanas con su magia, un objeto entro a toda velocidad y aterrizo sobre la mesa. Este objeto se trataba de un frijol rojo, con un rostro que reflejaba una gran sonrisa y tambien tenia un gran sombrero. Nadie entendia lo que pasaba, hasta que el vegetal empezo a brillar en un rojo intenso.

-¡ARRIBA!-Grito el frijol, provocando una poderosa explosion que destruyo todo el lugar.

Las paredes estaban completamente carbonizadas, el candelabro estaba tambaleando, faltandole gran parte de los cristales, hasta que cayo sobre la mesa que se partio en dos. Mientras que las ponies seguian en los mismo lugares, sin heridas o rastros de ollin en sus cuerpos, pero aun shoqueadas por la poderosa explosion.

-¡Cadence, Twiligth!-Se escucho el grito de Shining Armor antes de que tumbara la puerta con su cuerpo-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Si, por alguna razon estamos bien-Respondio Cadence, recibiendo un abrazo de su marido.

-Cuando oí la explosion crei lo peor.

-Pero la pregunta aqui es...-Dijo Twilight.

-¿De que unas plantas antropomorficas estan luchando contra unos zombies en el lugar donde ahora estan Fluttershy y Spike, siendo una planta verde que escupio ese frijol con sombrero y un zombie de rojo lo pateo hacia aqui?-Interrumpio Pinkie de forma acelerada.

Nadie sabia que reaccionar ante lo que dijo la fiestera, hasta que un pergamino se materializo frente a Celestia, la cual quedo sorprendida con cada palabra escrita por el bebe dragon.

-Creo que su amiga tenia parte o toda la razon-Dijo, entregandoles la carta al resto.

.

.

.

-Espero que haya llegado a tiempo-Dijo Spike preocupado, viendo como el grupo de cuatro plantas antropomorficas y cuatro zombies contemplaban el castillo.

Y no era para mas, cuando ambos grupos enemigos empezaron a batallar, a Lanzaguisantes se le ocurrio lanzar a Frijol con Sombrero para acabar rapidamente con sus enemigos, pero lo mas extraño ocurrio luego.

Por la desesperacIon, y el hecho que Soldado agarro el frijol de forma instintiva, empezaron a pasarse el vegetal uno por uno, aprovechando la reaccion retardada de este, hasta que All-Star lo envio a volar con una poderos patada. Directamente hacia el gran castillo de la colina.

Fue entonces que una explosion ocurrio en una de las torres, provocando que saliera humo por un tiempo, asustando a la pegaso y al dragon.

-Debo admitirlo-Dijo Lanzaguisantes-Esa fue una expertacular patada.

-Gracias-Se avergonzo el All-Star, hasta que el Cientifico forso una tos.

-Perdon por interrumpir, pero...¿No tenemos una pelea por un delicioso cerebro?

A lo que las Plantas y los Zombies forsaron una risa vergonzosa y se separaron, estando frente a frente nuevamente y volvieron a batalla. Hasta que la princesa Celestia se teletransporto entre ambos grupos y convoco un domo de energia a su alrededor, haciendo que ambos grupos se estrellaran contra el muro invisible.

Las Plantas y los Zombies empezaron a tambalearse por el fuerte golpe que se dieron, siendo el Soldado el primero en recuperarse y ver a la alicornio, y su gigantesco cerebro.

-¡Brainz!-Grito el Zombie e inclinandose para darle espacio a su Lanzacohetes-Propulsor.

El ZPG salio disparado a toda velocidad hacia la princesa, la cual no sabia como reaccionar ante el proyectil, salvo usar un escudo a su alrededor, hasta que Carnivora salio del suelo frente a ella, usandose como escudo viviente y amortiguar el misil.

-¡Carnívora!-Grito Cactus al ver a su amigo derrotado-¡Ya verás maldito descerebrado!

Y la picuda planta empezó a disparar sus poderosos pinchos a la cabeza del Soldado, mientras este se defendía disparando su Destructor Z-1, sin éxito alguno ya que fue derrotado por la planta.

-¡Aguanta amigo, ya voy!-Grito Cactus yendl hacia Carnivora-En unos segundos estaras como nuevo.

Pero al empezar a Replantar a su amigo, un poderoso Placaje en Carrera lo interrumpio de golpe por parte del All-Star. Cuando se puso de pie la planta, esta fue acribillada por una gran cantidad de balones de football, los cuales se destrozaban en su cuerpo con el impacto, cayendo derrotado por el Zombie.

-¡Veamls quien es la mejor ametralladora, descerebrado!-Grito Lanzaguisante, quien ya habia hechado raices, y preprando su Guisantralladora.

El gran Zombie no pudo preparar su Cañon de Football a tiempo para defenderse de la gran cantidad de guisantes que iban a toda velocidad, impactando en todo su cuerpo hasta caer inconsciente.

Girasol se acerco a sus compañeros caidos para replantarlos, pero fue interrumpida por el fuerte ruido de la Granada Sonica del Ingeniero, la cual tambien afecto a Lanzaguisantes como a Celestia, Fluttershy y Spike. Fue entonces que una par de Bolas Lapas Explosivas se pegaron en la cabeza del Lanzaguisantes, siendo cuestión de tiempo de que estas explotaran y lo dejaran fuera de combate por la poderosa explosion.

La unica en pie era la Girasol, la cual hecho raíces frente a la alicornio, la cual lentamente recuperaba el sentido del oído ante el ataque anterior y sintiendo un poder familiar de la planta que tenía de frente.

-"Esta planta, posee un poder similar al sol"-Penso la princesa al sentir su poder.

Y se sorprendio aun mas al ver como cuatro esferas se formaban en sus pétalos, de color verde, emitían un luz al frente de la flor.

-"El Cientifico es el más peligroso de los dos, pero su Distorsión hará que falle todos los disparos. No me queda de otra, el Ingeniero es lento, aunque use su Martillo Neumático. Luego tendré que enfrentarme a ese descerebrado escurridizo"-Penso la Girasol antes disparar su Erupcion Solar.

El poderoso rayo verde salio disparado desde la planta, yendo directamente al Ingeniero que cayo a los pocos segundos de recibir el ataque. La Girasol aprovecho y disparo el rayo hacia el Cientifico, pero sus temores se hicieron reales cuando este empezo a utilizar su Distorcion para evitar su ataque. Siendo su ultimo viaje detras de ella apuntando su arma a su cabeza.

-Lo intentaste planta, pero los Zombies somos superiores. ¡Los cerebroz son nuestros!

La Girasol sólo cerro sus ojos ante el impacto de pringue, hasta que un casco tocó el hombro del Científico, dando la vuelta y recibir el golpe en la cara de un par de cascos blancos que lo mandaron a volar hacia el árbol más cercano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Celestia a la planta, la cual extendió su casco para darle confianza.

La flor tan sólo asintió, saco sus raíces del suelo y fue a replantar a sus compañeros caídos. Mientras, el resto que se encontraba en el castillo llegaba en un gran carruaje, siendo las Portadoras de la Armonia en descender rapido para comprobar el estado de sus amigos y la princesa, mientras veian como las plantas se recuperaban lentamente gracias a su compañera.

-¿Alguien anoto la matrícula del camión que me pasó por encima?-Dijo el Cactus en broma, sacando una risilla a Carnívora.

-Esta por ahí y será mejor mantener atado a los Zombis hasta que logremos llegar a una de nuestras bases-Dijo Girasol, terminando de replantar a Lanzaguisantes.

-Disculpen, pero ¿podemos ayudar?-Dijo Twilight a las plantas, a lo que Girasol nego con su cabeza.

-No es necesario, podemos recuperarnos con el tiempo.

-¿Que?-Dijeron todas ante el extraño hablar de la planta.

-Oh, cierto. Penny nos explico que nadie nos puede entender, salvó Crazy Dave. ¿Alguien sabe como comunicarse con estos equinos?

-¿Lenguaje de señas?-Suguirio Lanzaguisantes.

-No, apenas hemos desarrollado ese lenguaje, ni si quiera Cactus puede mover bien sus brazos.

-Es cierto.

-¿Que tal dibujos?-Suguirio Carnívora.

-No es mala idea. Espero que puedan entender nuestro arte-Dijo Girasol dirigiéndose al grupo de ponies.

.

.

.

Horas después, Castillo Canterlot...

En el salón del trono se encontraban todos esperando a los dibujos de las plantas, mientras los Zombis seguían inconscientes y amordazados en un rincón, siendo las princesas las más impacientes por la demora de estas. Una vez que terminaron, Girasol le entrego el libro de dibujos que le explicará todos los acontecimientos desde su guerra contra los Zombies por defender el cerebro de Crazy Dave.

-¿Alguien entiende estos garabatos?-Se cuestiono Luna al ver los dibujos de las plantas-Por que por lo menos yo no.

-Creo entender un poco de donde vienen-Dijo Cadence, volteando un par de veces uno de los dibujos-Tal parece que estas plantas y zombies han estado luchando desde hace mucho, incluso han viajado en el tiempo. Hay algunos dibujos con varias épocas que reconozco de la historia Equestre.

-Entonces deben de venir de otra dimensión, eso es lo único lógico-Dijo Twilight.

-Y así es-Dijo Celestia, entrando en el salón del trono-Pude confirmar mis sospechas con respecto a nuestros visitantes. Ellos vienen de una dimensión paralela a la nuestra, he podido perfeccionar un hechizo que podra regresarlos a su mundo, al igual que a ese seres putrefactos.

-Jamas pensé decirlo, pero, seré muy feliz en volver a enfrentarme a esos montones de basura andante-Dijo Lanzaguisantes, lavantando a un inconsciente Soldado.

-Y que lo digas, tengo que ver a un nuevo Cactus que viene desde china-Dijo la planta del desierto, levantando cuidadosamente al Ingeniero, evitando que sus puas lo despierten por el dolor.

-Ademas de que me estoy aguantando el hambre, estos Zombies me abren el apetito-Dijo Carnívora, levantando al encadenado All-Star.

-Asi es, y cuando lleguemos dejamos a estos idiotas por el lugar y nos retiramos a mas cercana-Dijo Girasol, levantando al Científico-Estamos listo.

La planta asintió a la princesa, tomando el hecho de que estaban listas. Celestia abrió un portal dorado frente a grupo y saltaron uno a uno por el portal, el cual se cerró una vez que atravesaron todos. Una vez que todo termino, las princesa siguieron con la reunión, pero un ruido fuera del salón del trono las interrumpió.

Cuando abrieron las puertas no podían creer quienes estaban del otro lado. Las Plantas y los Zombis estaban unos sobre otros, igual de confundido que las ponies. Volvieron a entrar al salon del trono para poder explicar lo sucedido.

-Esto no tiene sentido, el hechizo de Starwirls debería haberlos mandado a su dimensión no a metros de aqui-Dijo Celestia.

La Girasol en tanto empezó a dibujar a ella y a sus compañeros, al igual que los Zombis, que estaban en un especie de vórtice hasta que cayeron frente a la entrada. Celestia comprendió lo sucedido con el portal, pero no se explica el por qué no los envío a su mundo.

Fue entonces que unos guardias entraron al salón con alguien en sus lomos, el cual no podían creer las ponies.

-Chrysalis-Susurro Celestia al ver a la reina a de -¿Donde la encontraron?

-Su majestad, la encontramos en la entrada de la ciudad. Estaba mal herida y nos maldijo antes de desmayarse.

-¿Con algún tipo de hechizo?

-No su majestad, con groserias-Dijo el otro guardia-¿Que haremos con ella?

-Llevenla al calabozo y no traten sus heridas, puede ser una trampa todo esto y no quiero arriesgar mi reino a una invasión por parte de esas cosas-Ordeno Celestia, a lo que ambos guardias asintieron.

Pero antes de retirarse, Cactus y Carnívora les impidieron el paso poniéndose frente a ellos y negando con la cabeza. Los dos ponies iban a pasar sobre ellos para seguir con el cometido de su princesa, hasta que Cactus les dió un abrazo.

Por el resultado de la acción de la planta, ambos guardias empezaron a gritar por el dolor de las púas clavadas en sus cuerpos solo que para que Carnívora tomara la cola de los dos con sus poderosas mandíbulas y los mandará a volar a la puerta de la habitación, la cual se destruyó en el acto.

-¡Como se atreven...!-Grito Celestia ante el actuar de las plantas, siendo interrumpida por Lamzaguisantes quien preparo su Guisantralladora.

La planta empezó a girar su arma, en forma de amenaza a las pones de que no se acercarán, mientras Cactus y Carnívora lo apoyaban, y Girasol se acercaba a la inconsciente reina Chrysalis. La flor apunto con sus brazos a la Changeling y este emanaron un rayo dorado que cubrió su cuerpo, el cual empezó todas sus heridas lentamente, recuperando la consciencia poco a poco.

Chrysalis vio a la figura enfrente de ella sin poder creerse lo. Se levantó de golpe, gracias a sus alas de insecto, y observo mejor a la Girasol, al igual que al Lanzaguisantes, la Carnívora y el Cactus, como también a los Zombis aún inconscientes.

-Hola-Dijo Girasol, moviendo sus brazos para que comprendiera su saludo y con un gran sonrisa.

-Hola tambien-Respondio con una sonrisa y dirigió la mirada a las princesas y portadoras-¿No estoy muerta, verdad?

-Como me gustaría que lo estuvieras-Dijo Cadence con odio hacia la reina.

-No lo estoy haciendo no es un sueño-Dijo entre risas-Esto es genial, fantásticamente genial. Primero el Rey Sombra ataca mi reino y me entero que Zomboss volvió a nuestro tiempo. ¡Genial!

-¿Como es posible que ella conozca a ese idiota?-Dijo Lanzaguisantes al grupo.

-Por que atacó mi reino hace décadas-Respondio Chrysalis.

-Oh, eso lo explica... ¡¿Nos entiendes?!-Se sorprendieron las plantas al notar su descubrimiento.

-Fue gracias a Penny.

-¿Tambien conoces a Penny?

-Si no hubiera dicho por ella, seguro que...-Fue interrumpida de golpe cuando una jaula hecha de cristal apareció sobre ella-¡¿Que significa esto?!

-Tu debes de saber lo que realmente está pasando ahora en Equestria-Dijo amenazante la princesa Cadence-Dime o afrenta la consecuencias.

-No tengo por qué responder a tus caprichos-Respondio en el mismo tono, mirando de frente a través de los barrotes de cristal.

-Entonces, no nos sirves-Dijo, iluminando su cuerno.

La reina tan solo cerro sus ojos ante el inminente ataque de la princesa del amor, hasta que escucho como esta se quejaba de algo asqueroso. Al abrirlos se fijó como Cadence estaba cubierta por una baja violeta que cubría gran parte su cuerpo y le impedía moverse con facilidad.

Chrysalis no aguanto más y empezó a reírse de forma burlona ante el aspecto de la princesa, hasta que cayó de golpe al ver como Carnívora se acercaba a ella, y cómo está saboreaba sus labios con su filosa lengua.

La gran planta estiro su lengua, enrollando la en el cuello de Cadence, la levanto de un solo tirón y cayó en la boca de la Carnívora a vista de todos los presentes. La planta empezó a saborear a la alicornio, la cual se le veia uno de los cascos sobresalir de la boca, mientras lentamente está dejaba de masticar, hasta escuchar un gruñido de asco y escupir a Cadence.

-Hasta los Zombies saben mejor que esté caballo-Dijo enojado Carnívora, escupiendo algunas plumas-Ni si quiera el Pringue le da buen sabor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijeron todas al ver que su amiga no se movia.

-Debemos de deshacernos de esas plantas antes de que acaben con nosotras.

-Las plantas no le harían daño ni a una mosca, ni tampoco a unas pones como ustedes-Dijo Chrysalis, ya fuera de la jaula, yendo hacia el grupo de plantas-Ellas están para protegerlos de los Zombies y cuidar sus cerebros.

-¿Como sabes eso?-Interrogo Twilight a la reina.

-Hace décadas, antes de que alguna de ustedes seis naciera, un ser llamado Dr. Edgar Zomboss llegó a mi reino por un único motivo. Obtener nuestros cerebros. Intentamos todo lo posible para detenerlo a él y a su información horda de zombies que lanzaba cada día, hasta que Penny llegó con su ejército de plantas con magia que nunca antes había visto y logro vencer a Zomboss. El cual solo salio huyendo, amenazando nos que volvería algun día para obtener los cerebros.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido-Reclamo Cadence antes la anécdota de la reina.

-Claro, y las Plantas y Zombies que están aquí son solo parte de tu imagina... ¡Cuidado!

Todas giraron hacia atrás, excepto por Cadence, observando como el All-Star destruía las cadenas y corría a una gran velocidad hacia el grupo, dejando una estela rojiza por su paso hasta la Princesa del Amor. La alicornio sintió la presencia del Zombie detrás de ella, pero la velocidad de este era mayor a la de sus reflejos o magia, dejándole la opción de recibir el potente choque de este.

Cadence sintió el choque, solo que no fue del All-Star sino que de Chrysalis quien fue ella la que recibió el Placaje del Zombie. Solo que no la envío a volar con la poderosa fuerza, sino que logro contener el empuje por un problema de metros hasta detenerse por completo.

-¿A eso le llamas un UltraPlacaje?-Dijo con una mirada asesina-Yo te mostraré como se hace uno de verdad.

Empujo al Zombie hacia adelante y, con su magia, logro materializar al All-Star de color verdoso y se lanzó con fuerza hacia su otro yo, mandando lo a volar con sus compañeros que lograron sacarse la cuerdas, solo para estrellarse con el gran Zombie.

-Wow-Dijeron las plantas antes unisono.

-¿Por que me salvaste?-Pregunto aludida la princesa.

-Por el hecho de que nuestro enemigo en común es Sombra y debemos unir fuerzas para detenerlo. El logro obtener mi reino y a todos mis súbditos y lo único que pido que me ayuden a recuperarlo para que mi gente deje de sufrir por ese desgraciado.

Termino la reina, haciendo que las lágrimas brotarán de sus ojos, siendo las plantas la que reunieron frente a ella ya que accederían a ayudarla a recuperar su reino, mientras esperaban la respuesta de las princesas.

Estas estaban dudosas ante las palabras de la reina, pero su pedido de auxilio de hace días y las heridas con la que llegó a Canterlot confirmaba sus palabras de que estaba en contra del Rey Sombra, siendo Twilight y sus amigas las primeras en confiar en ella. Le siguieron las hermanas Celestia y Luna, solo faltando Cadence que aún dudaba ante las palabras de Chrysalis.

-Yo, aún no estoy segura. Necesito más tiempo-Dijo, dando la vuelta hacia la puerta de la habitacion.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo, el Soldado salto sobre sus compañeros inconscientes y aterrizó sobre el lomo de la princesa y se sujeto del cuello de esta. Cactus intento disparar sus púas, pero el Zombie se cubría con el largo cuello de la alicornio.

-¿Que pasa Plantas, acaso no se atreven a disparar? Jajajaja. Eso significa que nosotros finalmente conseguimos los Cerebroz, y comenzaremos con este.

El Soldado abrió sus fauces con tal de morder la cabeza de Cadence para saborear el delicioso cerebro que poseia. Cuando recibió la mordida, la princesa tan solo grito por el dolor, aún que fue de solo susto ya que el Zombie tenía un cerebro en su boca, pero no el de ella.

El Zombie se bajó del lomo de la alicornio, aún con el cerebro en su boca, mientras iba masticando y saboreando el órgano. Cadence se reunió con el grupo, viendo como las plantas evitaban mirar al Zombie.

-Gracias por salvarme tía-Agradecio Cadence a Celestia.

-En realidad, ni si quiera yo sé que fue lo que paso.

-¿Tía Luna?

-No me mires a mi. Yo estaba en shock cuando ese zombie se subió encima tuyo.

-Oh, claro. Twilight, tu pensaste en esa gran idea de crear ese cerebro para salvarme.

-En realidad... Fue Chrysalis la que te salvó.

-¿Ella?-Dijo sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.

La princesa viro hacia la Changeling, la cual estaba calmando a las plantas con un abrazo a cada una, hasta que llegó el turno de Cactus, recibiendo todo el amor de este y sus puas por su cuerpo, aguantando el dolor.

-Es bueno saber que contaré con su apoyo plantas-Dijo la reina, sacando los pinchos de sus cascos agujereados-Tambien a ustedes, princesas Celestia y Luna, al igual que ustedes Portadoras de la Armonia. Pero, si nos disculpan, las plantas y yo iremos a mi reino para liberarlo.

-Iremos contigo Chrysalis-Dijo Twilight, mientras sus amigas y ellas se acercaban-Tendras los Elementos de la Armonía a tu disposición para que combatamos al Rey Sombra.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Les parece si partimos mañana por la mañana?

-Partiremos hoy por la tarde-Dijo Cadence, sorprendiendo a todos-Te acompañaré y ofrecerle el Corazón de Cristal. Pero no creas que es una alianza, ese poder se usará para combatir al Rey Sombra y nada mas.

-De acuerdo. Solo nos faltarían los Zombies-Dijo Chrysalis, sorprendiendo aún más a todos-Ademas, no podemos dejarlos aquí y encerrarlos, pueden liberarse facilmente y obtener los cerebros de todos.

-Conmigo cuentas para patearle el trasero al rey ese, mientras haya más deliciosos cerebroz como este-Dijo el Soldado, saboreando lo último que quedaba entre los dedos-Mejores que el que nos da el Dr. Zomboss.

El resto de los Zombies empezaban a despertar con intenciones de atacar con sus propias manos, tanto a las plantas como a las ponies. Hasta que tres cerebros, de un gran tamaño aparecieron entre sus manos, deteniéndose lentamente y empezaron a masticar, primero rápido pero lentamente disminuían su velocidad para saborear el delicioso órgano.

Una vez que terminaron, los Zombis aceptaron unir fuerzas con las plantas y los equestres, mientras haya más cerebros para ellos. Todos, excepto Celestia y Luna, empezaron a preparar sus cosas para el largo viaje hacia el reino Changeling, mientras que las princesas empezaban a preparar sus tropas ante un inminente ataque del Rey Sombra.

Twilight quiso saber el por qué Chrysalis sabía sobre las Plantas y los Zombis, a lo que ella accedió, demás de que el resto también quería saber su conocimiento sobre estos seres.

-Como les decía, hace décadas Zomboss atacó mi reino y, luego de muchos días de ataques constantes de los Zombies, Penny llegó a atravesar de un portal y lanzó su ejército de plantas que pudieron hacerle frente a los no muertos.

-¿Quien es Penny?-Pregunto Rarity, a lo que la Girasol le mostró un dibujo de la Camineta/Máquina del Tiempo-Oh, ¿alguien sabe lo que es esto?

-¿Por que no simplemente le explicas lo que es en vez de mostrarles tus feos dibujos?-Dijo el Científico, antes de darle un gran mordisco a su cerebro.

-No nos entienden descerebrado-Contesto Lanzaguisantes-Por cierto, ¿por que usted si nos entiende y no el resto?

-Fue gracias a su amiga. Cuando logro hacer retroceder a Zomboss, ella me enseñó el idioma de las plantas, el cual también resulta ser el de los Zombies. Ademas de que Penny me dejó un comunicador especial para contactar con ella por si es que Zomboss volvía a nuestro tiempo.

-¿Nuestro tiempo? Significa que ellos no son de otra dimensión como dijo la princesa Celestia-Se cuestiono Twilight.

-Ellos viene de un tiempo mucho más lejano que el nuestro, en el pasado.

-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que esto es el futuro?-Dijo sorprendido Cactus-¿Que habrán hecho los humanos en el Futuro Lejano para evolucionar en caballos?

-Quizas los Zombies derrotamos a las Plantas y obtuvimos los Cerebroz. Y tal parece que la nueva raza dominante son estos caballitos de colores-Dijo el Ingeniero.

-Quizas Penny tenga las respuestas cuando logremos contactar con ella.

Cuando todos prepararon su cosas, siendo las Plantas sus semillas de sus pequeños amigos y macetas, y los Zombies sus armas y los objetos importantes para ellos. Mientras que las ponies y la Changeling prepararon sus alforjas con comida y algunas herramientas en casos de emergencia, al igual que los Elementos de la Armonía, los cuales se encontraban en una sala secreta del trono.

Una vez que todos estaban listos, siendo las Mane6 con sus collares y corona, las Plantas recargadas con el sol y los Zombies con sus estomagos llenos de cerebros, siguieron su camino hacia el Imperio Changeling, teniendo un solo problema al salir y era que Carnivora le gruñia el estomago.

-¿Que? Tenia hambre-Dijo la Planta con la boca llena y el brazo del All-Star saliendo de esta.

-Esto sera un largo camino-Dijo Chrysalis.

-Y que lo digas-Termino Cadence y viendo a ambos grupos discutir.

 **Continuara...**

 **Adelanto del Proximo Capítulo:**

 **Las Plantas y los Zombies no pueden convivir entre ellos en este largo viaje, incluso Twilight con su poder de la amistad le es imposible unir a los dos grupos.**

 **-Esto es mas difícil de lo que pense, pero no me rendiré.**

 **-Esa es, ¿otra planta?**

 **-¿Y un Zombie ayudando a Sombra?**

 **-Meeeeeeeeh.**

 **Proximo Capítulo: La Dama y el Barbudo.**


	3. La Dama y el Barbudo

**Discalimer: MLP: FiM y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 2: La Dama y el Barbudo.**

 **(The Scarecrow. Garden Warfare)**

-¡MÁS...!

-¡RÁ...!

-¡PI...!

-¡DO!

Dijeron los Zombies al conductor del tren, el cual se habia espantado al ver a los putrefactos seres, y las armas que le rodeaban, haciendo que asintiera con miedo a la peticion de los pasajeros. El pony, el cual era un terrestre, empezo a hechar mas carbón a la máquina haciendo que acelerara un poco más.

A los Zombies no les quedo de otra que aceptar la velocidad que alcanzaba el tren y retirarse hacia el vagón privado, el cual estaba llenó de ponies adinerados que no aceptaban de viajar en otra clase, pero un poderoso rugido del All-Star los convencio de inmediato.

-Esta cosa es mas lenta que un Zombistein-Se quejo el Científico-Y ellos ya son lentos.

-Concuerdo con ello, excepto por el Zombidito que lanzaban de vez en cuando y traspasaba mis murallas-Recordaba Crhysalis aquella vez la invasion de Zomboss, sosteniendo una taza de té con su magia-Como los odio.

-Aun no entiendo el por que debemos ir a esa villa en vez de ir con ese tal Sombra-Dijo Lanzaguisantes, a lo que Chrysalis tradujo.

-Es por que debemos de informale a todos en Ponyville de la situación y que se preparen para el peor de los casos-Repondio Twilight-Ademas de que la princesa Celestia esta haciendo eso en Canterlot y tambien a enviado a varios ponies importantes para transmitir la noticia de emergencia.

-¿Acaso no tienen radios o televisión para eso en vez de estar que ir ciudad por ciudad?-Se cuestiono el Soldado.

-No poseen esa tecnología como los Changelings.

-¿Que dijo y a que te referias con "Tecnología"?-Interrogo Cadence a la reina.

-Muy simple niña, los Zombies dijeron que eran muy primitivos ante las comunicaciones. Algo que igual comparto con ellos, en especial tu lindo imperio de rocas con diamantinas-Se brulo Chrysalis, haciendo que la princes del amor se irritara con ella.

-Ya me tienes arta. Si no fuera por lo de Sombra, ya estarías tras la rejas en la peor catacumba de toda Canterlot y muerta de hambre.

-Pero no es así, princesita. Ahora colaboramos con tal de liberar a mi pueblo, devolver a las Plantas y los Zombies a su tiempo y desaparecer a Sombre de forma permanente, algo que tú debiste haber hecho cuando te enfrentas te a él.

-Se acabo, nuestra alianza se acaba ahora. Abandona este tren y vete a tu reino consumido por Sombra, ya que nosotras solas terminaremos el trabajo.

-Que buena idea. ¿Y como haras para controlar a los Zombies?

-Para eso estan las plantas, tu mismo has dicho que ellas se han enfrentado y han vencido.

-Si, pero estos Zombies son mas listos. No son como los que enfrente hace decadas que solo iban de frente, estos incluso pueden crear estrategias. Estan preparados para una guerra que incluso las plantas perderían-A lo que ambos bandos asistieron, poniendo en duda a Cadence.

-Si, pero. Pero...

-Tampoco puedes crear cerebros cuando a ellos les da hambre-Dijo, haciendo aparecer cuatro de estos y ofreciéndole a los Zombies, los cuales se sentaron para disfrutar su almuerzo-Ni tampoco puedes entender a las Plantas y ellas no van a estar dibujando cada cosa que digan.

-¿Y quien dijo que ellos vendran con nosotras?-Intento defenderse la princesa, algo que Chrysalis solo hizo un facehoof.

-Claro, otra gran idea. Dejarlos libres por Equestria y que los Zombies obtengan los cerebros de todos.

-Son solo cuatro...

-Y ellos cuatro pueden invocar cientos y miles con tal de obtener un solo cerebro-Dijo la reina, acorralando a Cadence-Mira, se que me odias por lo que hice. Yo también me odie debio a que mi gente no se pudo alimentar con el amor que esperabamos obtener de la boda, pero no es el momento para estas discusiones. Nuestros reinos estan siendo amenazados por Sombra y debemos cooperar, nos guste o no.

-Es cierto Cadence-Dijo Twilight, uniendose a la discusión-Un ejemplo son las Plantas y los Zombies. Según entendimos, ellos se odian a muerte y pelean con tal de impedir el objetivo de cada bando. Y miralos ahora, prácticamente se estan llevando bien...

Ambas gobernantes vieron al grupo, siendo las plantas que jalaban a Carnivora hacia un lado y los Zombies al Ingeniero hacia el otro lado, impidiendo que sea deborado por la planta.

-Casi bien. Pero estoy segura que cuando Sombra ataque, olvidaran sus diferencias y trabajaran juntos para vencer.

-Esta bien, pero si se pasa de lista...

-No te preocupes. Yo me hare responsable por lo que haga.

-Mejor dicho, nos haremos responsables-Dijo Applejack, mientras sus amigas las rodeaban.

-Es bueno contar con su apoyo-Dijo, dandose un abrazo grupal y siendo interfumpidas por la frenada del tren.

-¡Ultima parada, Ponyville!-Grito el conductor, haciendo que lentamente todos salieran del vagon.

Las Plantas y los Zombies fueron los primeros en salir, debido a que debian aplicar fuerza para que sus compañeros grandes, Carnívora y All-Star, salieran de las puertas del vagón. Una vez que lograron salir, los ponies que estaban en los otros vagones salieron corriendo horrorizados al ver al grupo de extraños seres, incluida a Chrysalis.

-¡Acaso nunca han visto una planta antes!-Grito Lanzaguisantes con furia ante la reacción de los equinos.

-Dejalos, de seguro nunca han visto algo parecido y solo les dio miedo-Tranquilizo Girasol a su compñaero y se diriguio a las ponies que los acompañaban-Nosotros los esperaremos en el centro del pueblo hasta que esten listos. Y no se preocupen por los Zombies, los mantendremos bien vigilados, y si se pasan de listos, Carnívora los pondra en su lugar.

-Oh si, en un calido y apretado lugar-Dijo la gran planta, lamiendo sus labios y viendo a su posible cena.

-De acuerdo-Afirmo Chrysalis-No tenemos mucho tiempo, hagan el anuncio sobre Sombra, hagan todo lo que deben hacer y nos vamos al Imperio de Cristal.

-¿Y por que...?-Dijo Cadence pero fue interrumpida por Carnívora apareciendo frente a ella y con una gran sonrisa-De acuerdo, vamos y avisemosle a todos lo que está ocurriendo.

-Hey, Ingeniero-Dijo el Científico a su compañero-Esta cosa nos tomara horas para llegar al imperio ese que mencionana. Necesito que le hagas unas mejoras.

-¿Pero que hay de las plantas? Si falta uno de nosotros de seguro nos comeran.

-No te preocupes-Contesto, sacando un aparato de su bata, oprimio el botón y una version holografica realista aparecio al lado del Zombie-Yo te tengo cubierto.

El descerebrado entendio y se escondio cerca del tren, esperando a que todos se fueran para empezar su trabajo en la mejora. El Zombie salio, una vez que todos se fueron, y saco sus herramientas especiales para reparación de Zombots, comenzando con su trabajo al tren y siendo interrumpido por el maquinista.

-¿Que diablos le haces a mi tren?-Le pregunto de forma grosera al no muerto, recibiendo un rugido que espando al pony.

El Ingeniero solo rio y comenzo a construir un nuevo tren Zombot. Mientras tanto, las Plantas y los Zombies habian llegado al centro del pueblo, espantando a todos por el lugar por la presencia de estos.

-Los humanos se acercarían a pedirnos autógrafos en vez de salir huyendo-Se quejo Lanzaguisantes.

-O tal vez de deba a que los Zombies esten con nosotros-Dedujo Cactus la situación.

-Yo me encargo de ellos-Dijo Carnívora, yendo hacia los descerebrados y siendo detenido por Girasol.

-Ya basta, debes de comportarte. Nos guste o no, los Zombies son nuestros aliados y debemos aceptarlos, hasta que volvamos a nuestro tiempo. Ahi podras devorarlos.

-¿Cuanto mas van a tardar estas ponies?-Gruño Soldado-Se demoran mas que un Caracubo en elegir un casco. ¡Y todos son iguales!

-Debes de entender, son chicas. De seguro no sabran que llevar para eñ viaje-Se burlo el científico, a lo que la reina saco una carcajada ante el comentario.

-¿De que te ríes?-Dijo Cadence.

-Ya vas a comenzar...-Dijo, chocando cuerno con cuerno, pero fueron interrumpidas por un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo-¿Sentiste eso?

-Si, es Sombra-Contesto la princesa y ambas observaron el horizonte y como una mancha oscura se acercaba a gran velocidad al pueblo-Deben de ser un escuadron de Sombra. ¡Debieron haberte seguido!

-¡Claro que me siguieron! Estaba mal herida y debieron rastrear la sangre que deje por accidente al llegar aquí.

-Ellas no van a parar de discutir-Dijo Girasol al ver que, a pesar de la amenaza que llegaba, aun seguían peleando a palabras-Debemos de encargarnos nosotros e impedir que lleguen aquí.

El grupo entero asintió y salieron del pueblo, hacia el otro extremo que es donde venian las tropas del rey Sombra. Una vez fuera, y espantando a cuanto pony se cruzaba con ellos, vieron la enorme cantidad de guerreros, los cuales eran nubes negras con ojos rojos y armaduras grises que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo.

Uno pensaría que ambos bandos irian al ataque juntos para acabar con la amenaza pero, debido a su pasado conflictivo, decidieron atacar de forma separada y flanqueando al grupo enemigo, sin que ellos se dieran cuanta que lo hacian.

 **(The Zombies are Coming. Garden Warfare)**

Lanzaguisantes fue el primero en llegar, al igual que el Soldado, a la horda de seres oscuros que ni se inmutaron en la presencia de ambos. La Planta hecho raíces para preñarar su Guisantralladora, mientras que el Zombie se inclinaba para dejar a la vista su ZPG.

Las tropas de Sombra ponian escuchar los silbidos de los pequeños guisantes que los atravesaban con fuerza pero, como sus cuerpos era una neblina, estos pasaban de largo justo hacia el Soldado, el cual cayo derrotado no sin antes lanzar su poderoso misil. El cual no impacto sobre los entes, sino sobre Lanzaguisantes que no logro salir a tiempo de que el misil le impactará de frente.

Cuando el resto de los Zombies, y Plantas, llegaron, vieron como sus compañeros caían por los ataques de estos dos. Ambos bandos empezaron a atacar con todo a las tropas, pero todo ello no sercia de nada.

Los pinchos a la cabeza solo hacia que los cascos cayeran pero no el pony oscuro, y al intentar golpearlos sin estos solo los atravesaba sin hacerle daño. Tampoco servía devorarlos ya que solo eran niebla y Carnivora se asqueaba con las armaduras.

Tampoco servían los balones de football ya que solo rebotaban o se destrozaban sin hacer daño, ni las explosiones de los Zombiditos kamikazes los destruian, aunque los retrasaba por unos momentos pero no el suficiente. Al igual que las Bolas Lapas Explosivas ni el Pringue del Científico los frenaban de su avance al pueblo, pero habia algo que si podía.

Los Destellos Solares de la Girasol lograban destruir sus formas oscuras, algo que la comandante de las flores aprovecho su ventaja y hecho raíces para comenzar a disparar su poderosa Erupción Solar para destruir a todos, pero no fue suficiente.

Su poder solar se acabo, destruyendo a la mitad de la horda y comenzando los problemas. Las tropas de Sombra empezaron a crear espadas y lanzas de sus propios cuerpos con tal de herir de gravedad a sus enemigos.

El All-Star intento detenerlos con el Muñeco de Práctica, pero este fue destruido de golpe y, a pesar de su resistencia, cayo fácilmente ante un gran grupo que enterro sus espadas en su cuerpo. El siguiente en caer fue Carnívora que, a pesar de detener los con el Pringue, estos lograron lanzar sus lanzas que terminaron en la gran cabeza de esta, llegando su fin en esta batalla.

El Cactus intento hacerles frente con el Dron Ajo, el cual logro convocar una lluvia de Maiz sobre un gran grupo, pero las explosiones no hicieron nada y fue sorprendido cuando tres de estos llegaron hacia él y atravesado por completo por sus espadas, cayendo derrotado.

Los últimos que quedaban eran los medicos de ambos bandos, la Girasol y el Científico, los cuales lograban hacer para atras a la poderosa orda con sus ataques, ya que el Destructor Pringoso del Zombie podia hacerlos para atras gracias al efecto dispersor que tenia su arma, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin munición.

Ambos sabian que no serian los suficientemente rapido para contrarrestar el ataque enemigo, pero igual lo hicieron para no perder las esperanzas, pero todo eso se fue cuando vieron a los entes oscuros saltar hacia ellos.

Solo cerraron sus ojos para evitar el dolor visual que tendrian con las armas enterradas en sus cuerpos, hasta que recibieron un fuerte empujon cada uno y que hizo que golpearan espalda con espalda. Al abrir sus ojos por el fuerte empujón y choque, se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por una gran grupo de cabras.

-Meeeeeeeeh-Escucharon a una de las cabras, mientras todas repetian el mismo sonido, gritaban en algunos casos.

-¿Que diablos?-Dijeron ambos al contemplar lo sucedido.

Todas las cabras eran exactamente igual unas a otras. Un cencerro sujetado a su cuello, un pedazo de paja que masticaban constantemente y todo su pelaje blanco alborotado.

-¡Plantas, Zombies!-Escucharon gritar a Cadence y Chrysalis detras de ellos-Lo sentimos, se nos fue de los cascos nuestra pequeña discusión.

-¿Pequeña? Duro como media hora vuestra pelea-Se quejo dl Científico-Y si no hubieran peleado como un par de Zombiditos por el triciclo, no hubieramos perdido a tantos compañeros.

Ambas gobernantes vieron los cuerpos de sus amigos tumbados en la pradera y aun gimiendo de dolor. Las ponies querían expresar sus sentimientos por la perdida, pero los animales por el lugar les llamo la atención.

-¿De donde salieron todas estas cabras?-Pregunto Cadence, a lo que la Planta y el Zombie solo negaron que no sabian.

-¿Alguien dijo cabras?-Pregunto Carnívora, levantandose de un salto y viendo al gran festín que tenia de frente-Como me gustaria tener queso para acompañar, pero Pringue igual sirve.

Las ponies no podían creer como la planta, que tenia clavada unas seis lanzas en su cabeza se ponia de pie y empezaba a corretear a las cabras antes de devorar una por una. Al igual que ella, el resto de sus compañeros tambien se levantaban del fuerte dolor que les produjeron los ponies oscuros, a excepción de Lanzaguisantes y Soldado que fueron replantados y resucitados por sus compañeros medicos.

-¡¿Crees que no vi el maldito ZPG que me lanzaste?!-Grito con ira la Planta hacia el Zombie, el cual estaba igual de furioso.

-¡¿Y crees que soy tonto que tu fuiste el que me derribo con tu copia barata de arma pesada?!

-¡Retractate descerebrado!

-¡Obligame!

Pero antes de que pudieran comenzar una pelea, una figura encapuchada aparecio sobre el grupo. La capucha que llevaba era violeta por fuera y roja con destellos dorados por dentro, sus "pies" eran cuatro extremidades verdes y con varias espinas del mismo color. Tenia un par de brazos iguales pero terminaban en capullos de rosas rojas, siendo la izquierda la que portaba una rama con un destello azulado en la punta, y mientras que su rostro estaba cubierto por su vestimenta.

-¿Quien eres?-Preguntaron ambas gobernantes una vez que el ser flotante aterizo entre ambos grupos, al igual que sentir un poder superior que ellas.

El encapuchado hizo una reverencia de respeto a ambas ponies, movio su varita de forma simple sobre este y unos destellos azulados empezaron a caer antes de sacarse la capucha y revelar su verdadera identidad.

-Sus majestades, mi nombre es Lady Rose. Comandante de las Rosas y agente de Elite de L.E.A.F.-Se presento la planta, sorprendiendo a todos por el lugar, incluso Plantas y Zombies.

-Oh cierto-Dijo Chrysalis recuperandose de la sorpresa-Ella dijo...

-Pude entenderle. ¿Puedes hablar nuestro idioma?

-No, solo se trata de un hechizo que me sirve para hablar el lenguaje humano, o en este caso, Equestre.

-¿Que es eso de L. E. A. F.?-Pregunto Cactus.

-Todo a su tiempo comandantes, tenemos compañía.

-Te refieres a los descerebrados. Aun que no lo creas, tenemos una tregua momentánea para poder regresar a nuestro tiempo.

-Lo se, ustedes me lo contaron hace tiempo. Pero la verdadera amenaza viene de allá-Apunto con su vaina libre al horizonte y todos vieron una pequeña mancha oscura.

 **(Zombie Second Line. Garden Warfare)**

Se trataba de una segunda horda de las tropas de Sombra que se acercaban a todo galope, incluso trayendo consigo una gran bandera con el rostro del rey de perfíl. Cadence y Chrysalis se pusieron frente al grupo, pero Girasol se puso frente a ellas y hecho raíces para preparar su Erupción Solar.

-No es necesario comandante-Dijo Lady Rose, llamando la antencion de la flor-Deje que se acerquen, no queremos que el comandante Carnívora se canse en conseguir su almuerzo.

-¿Almuerzo?-Dijo emocionado la planta, moviendo sus hojas traseras como si fuera un perro.

La Planta no se nego y saco sus raíces de la tierra y se puso detras de la hechicera.

Las tropas de Sombra se acercaban cada vez mas al pueblo, poniendo nerviosas a ambas gobernantes al ver que la Planta estaba de vainas cruzadas ante la inminente llegada del enemigo. Hasta que este logro llegar a unos metros del grupo, notandose la enorme cantidad comparada con la anterior oleada.

Lady Rose solo agito su varita un par de veces a los lados antes de que una pequeña esfera de energía roja saliera disparda hacia los ponies oscuros. Cuando la esfera impacto con el primero, este se transformó en la misma cabra de hace unos momentos, al igual que el resto de las tropas, gracias a un efecto parecido a la electricidad que contagio a todas hasta tener a una inmensa cantidad de cabras.

-Bon apettite-Dijo Rose, viendo la estela morada de Carnívora en direccion a su almuerzo.

-Sentimos la tardanza pero algunos ponies decidieron acompañarnos para... ayu... dar... nos-Dijo Twilight horrorizada al ver el festín que tenia Carnivora con los animales de granja.

-¡Que es lo que le haces a esos pobres animales!-Grito Fluttershy con ira, sorprendiendo a sus amigas por el cambio brusco de la pegaso.

La pony salió volando a toda velocidad para intentar salvar a la ultima cabra que estaba siendo correteada por la Planta, a modo de juego, antes de devorarla.

-Espera, no lo toques-Intento advertirle Rose, pero Fluttershy logro tomar a la pequeña y apestosa cabra entre sus cascos-Oh por todos los petalos de la Mega Flor, hay que salvarla.

Nadie entendia a que se referia, hasta que vieron como el animal se retorcia y explotaba revelando a un soldado de Sombra. Fluttershy se asusto al tenerlo entre sus cascos, cayendo por el peso de la armadura y siendo amenazada por una espada que hizo aparecer el pony. Por suerte para ella, Carnívora salió de la tierra entre ambos, recibiendo la estocada en la cabeza y cayendo derrotada al piso.

-Oh por Celestia, ¿que fue lo que hice?-Se dijo asustada al ver a su amiga muerta frente a ella, pero fue sorprendida por el pony oscuro que saco la espada de la planta e intento atacarla-¡Ayuda!

Sus amigas galoparon lo mas rápido posible hacia ella, pero una pequeña esfera de energía azulada paso entremedio, incluso superando la velocidad de Rainbow, y explotando en un domo destellante que cubrio tanto al pony oscuro como a Fluttershy.

El soldado lanzaba su ataque lentamente, mientras Fluttershy veia su inminente final a cámara lenta, literalmente. Ella no entendia que pasaba y decidio alejarse del lugar, viendo como el ente seguia su trayectoria sin cambiarla. Hasta que unos proyectiles violetas impactaron sobre el ser oscuro y, una vez terminado, explotando y desapareciendo por completo dejando solo su armadura grisácea.

-Por poco y no la contabas pequeña-Dijo Lady Rose, acercándose a la pegaso-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, me encuentro bien... Espera, puedo entenderte. Pero, ¿como?

-Un hechizo-Se explicó, dejando sorprendida a Twilight.

-Eso es, imposible. Eh intentado buscar la forma desde hace horas para permitirles hablar nuestro idioma o traducir el suyo. Pero, ¿como es posible que una planta pueda hacerlo posible algo que ni si quiera la princesa Celestia pudo hacer?

-Os explicare todo a su respectivo tiempo-Dijo de forma amable a la unicornio antes de girar hacia el horizonte-La última oleada esta cerca.

(Boss Wave. Garden Warfare)

Una nueva oleada se acercaba a gran velocidad y los Equestres no se iban a quedar de cascos cruzados ante el ataque del rey Sombra. Pero, por insistencia de las Plantas, estas se encargarian junto a los Zombies de combatir la última oleada.

Cuando se posicionaron para recibir el ataque, Cactus decidio observar mejor a cuantos eran a los que se iban a enfrentar, sorprendiendose al ver a una figura algo familar.

-Eso es, ¿un Zombie?-Dijo consufo la planta.

-¿Un descerabrdo con las fuerzas de Sombra?-Pregunto Lanzaguisantes-¿Estas seguro?

-Mi vista nunca me ha fallado, pero este luce diferente, con un disfraz de pirata-A lo que Rose se sorprendio al escuchar la descripción de su compañero-Y una especie de perico con algo en el ojo, como la punta de una pistola láser.

Lady Rose pego un grito ahogado, empezando a ponerse nerviosa por el supuesto Zombie que se acercaba, mientras que los no muertos cercanos empezaban a susurrar entre ellos, planeando algo. El Soldado y el All-Star salieron de allí a toda velocidad, usando el Salto Cohete y el Placaje en Carrera respectivamente, y el Científico lanzaba un par de Bolas Lapas Explosivas antes de desaparecer con su distorsión.

El grupo se sorprendio ante el actuar de sus aliados, pero Rose logro recuperarse a tiempo para impulsar ambas esferas explosivas lejos con su magia.

-Esos estupidos. Nos traicionan solo por que uno de los suyos trabaja -Dijo molesta Girasol.

-Pues creo que no le vaya muy bien-Dijo Cactus-Ese pirata acaba de dispararle al All-Star y al soldado con su arma. Y... auch, eso debió doler. El Científico acaba de recibir todo el disparo en la cabeza...

La Planta fue interrumpida de golpe cuando un largo palo estallara en su cabeza y cayera fuertemente al suelo. Sus compañeros no podian creer lo que pasaba y se prepararon para el combate del Zombie pirata, pero el siguiente en caer fue Lanzaguisantes, el cual se adelanto con su aceleración, mas conocida como Hyper, siendo tumbado en medio del aire cuando intentaba lanzar su Bomba de Frijol con Sombrero.

Cuando Girasol intento replantar a Cactus, unos láseres empezaron a impactarle, tratándose del pequeño perico que tenia el pirata. Cuando intento defenderse disparando al ave, unos huevos explosivos empezaron a caer sobre ella, siendo uno de estos que la derroto cuando le impactó directo en su cara.

La ultima que quedaba en pie era Lady Rose, la cual volvio pollo frito al loro con si varita, mirando con ira al pirata que se acercaba cojeando por la pata de palo que tenia, susurrando su nombre.

-Pagaras muy cara por lo que has hecho Deadbeard-Dijo antes de que sus ojos se iluminanran y saliera a toda velocidad hacia el Zombie.

El capitán disparo varias veces su arma, pero la rosa lograba esquivarlas gracias a su capacidad de de flotar y sus reflejos. Pero una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, su cuerpo exploto en una densa neblina con petalos brillantes y su cabeza también estaba brillando con una mirada de ira en sus ojos.

-¡Pagaras por todo lo que hecho!-Fue el ultimo grito que dió antes de explotar.

Una enorme nube en forma de hongo hecha por los mismo petalos rodeo a todos a su alcance, incluso el pueblo y las tropas de Sombra, las cuales empezaban a desintegrarse por la enorme energia de cada uno de los petalos.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó, las ponies vieron a Lady Rose flotando en el mismo lugar que estaba antes de explotar, cayendo al suelo incosnciente. Rainbow fue a toda velocidad hacia ella para traerla consigo y ver como estaba, escuchando un ultimo susurro por parte de la flor.

-Deadbeard, ¿por que has vuelto a traicionarme?-Fue lo último que escucho la pegaso antes de que Rose perdiera el conocimiento.

.

.

.

 **Hace 100.000.000 de años...**

Se estaba llevando a cabo una de las tantas batallas que las Plantas y los Zombies hacian en el patio, las cuales podrian llevar horas, incluso días, con tal de tomar unos centímetros del territorio por el que luchaban.

Pero hoy era distinto. Antes de que la batalla comenzara, antes de que alguna de las tropas sin si quiera lograra tocarse, un pequeño temblor ocurrió interrumpiendo los a todos en su combate solo para sorprender como unos portales aparecian en cada zona del Patio con tal de absorber a la Planta o Zombie mas desafortunado.

Ambos bandos dejaron la batalla para otro día para salvar a sus jovenes y curiosas tropas de los portales que podrian enviarlos a cualquier época.

Fueron las dos horas mas largas para los guerreros del Patio, viendo como los portales lentamente desaparecían y no sabian si alguno de sus compañeros y amigos habran sido absorbidos por estos. Lady Rose termino de acompañar a algunas Hierbas hasta la base Planta, la cual no era afectada por los portales temporales al igual que la base Zombie, hasta que escucho el grito de ayuda de un pequeño Diente de León desde las alcantarillas.

Sin dudarlo, la planta fue en dirección al grito hacia las alcantarillas, encontrándose a la pequeña sujetandose de un tubo mientras era absorbida por un portal confuerza. Rose hizo todo lo posible con tal de rescatar a la joven guerrera, usando su magia para sacarla con fuerza del peligro hacia sus vainas.

-Ya estas a salvó pequeña-Dijo de forma dulce para tranquilizar a la planta-Volvamos a la base.

Pero al dar la vuelta se encontro de frente con un portal que se abrio de golpe frente a ambas. Lady Rose logro teletransportar a Diente de León hacia la base mientras era tragada por el portal sin poder hacer nada al respecto, hasta que su vaina espinosa fue sujetada por u a putrefacta y muerta mano.

Al sentir la frenada, se fijo como el Captain Deadbeard la sujetaba, mientras este se sostenía con su garfio con una tubería. Rose se sorprendió con el actuar de su enemigo, pero no se lo pregunto más e intento salir del portal, logrando salir de él y abrazando poe accidente a su rival.

-Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos-Dijo el Zombie de forma seductora.

-Cuando me tendiste esa trampa en el puerto del caribe-Respondio enojada Rose, alejandose y amenazándolo con su varita.

-Aun sigues rentida por ello-Dijo Deadbeard, cruzado de brazo y molesto.

-Aun lo recuerdo. Fue el motivo del por que viaje en el tiempo para detener a Zomboss de una buena vez.

-Por favor Rose, tienes que enderlo. No tenia opción.

-Si tenías opción, si hubieramos trabajado juntos cuando aún eras... ya sabes, antes de que él te transformara en eso.

-Yo, realmente lo siento. Pero...-Intento acercarse a la planta, aunque habia algo que se lo impedía.

Un portal aparecio detras de él y lo abosrbia con fuerza. Rose intento sujetarlo y salvarlo como lo hizo anteriormente, pero Deadbeard sabia que ella no tenia una fuerza fisica para sacarlo de alli. Asi que saco su arma para hacerla retroceder de un solo disparo y ser absorbido por completo y dejando a una incosnciente Rose en las alcantarillas.

 **Continuará...**

 **Lo se, lo se. No debí haber hecho esto pero no tuve opción, me llegó la inspiración y Dark Bro dejo una muy buena critica al fic, por cierto muchas gracias por ello.**

 **Así que tendre que dejar a "Las Gemas Estelares" en Hiatus, pero no es la única. Por motivos de falta de ideas, "El Regreso de Haltmann también quedará congelado hasta nuevo aviso. Realmente lo siento y si quieren desquitarse, XmarkzX y Maestro en Anime, por favor haganlo en PM para que tengan mas libertad a la hora de expresarse.**

 **Adelanto del Siguiente Capítulo...**

 **Un par de nuevos aliados han llegado para unirse para derrotar al Rey Sombra y volver a su tiempo, pero parece que ambos poseen un pasado mas allá que el mismo tiempo.**

 **Proximo Capítulo: El Pasado es Imposble de Olvidar**

 **-No quiero hablar sobre el tema Cadence.**

 **-Se lo duro que es para ti, pero estoy segura que puedo hacer que reconcilien.**

 **-De acuerdo. Pero si intentas usar uno de tus hechizos de amor, te convertiré en cabra y serás el desayuno de Carnívora para mañana.**


	4. El Pasado es Imposible de Olvidar

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respecticamente.**

 **Capítulo 3: El Pasado es Imposible de Olvidar.**

 _-Debes decirnos, ¿que es lo que ocurrió Penny?_

 _-Los efectos espacio temporales se originaron en las alcantarillas antes de que salieran a la superficie._

 _-Hicimos el recuento y faltan muchas Hierbas y Dientes de León, como tambien el Sargento Camuflaje, la Teniente Sombría, el Capitán Agente y muchos otros mas. Practicamente no saldremos a batallar en semanas hasta recuperarnos._

 _-¡Falta una inmensidad de Zombies y es por sus estupideces! ¡Cuando averigue que quien fue el idiota que jugó con mi maquina del tiempo lo enviaré al Pantano del Jurásico de forma permanente!_

-Lady Rose, Lady Rose. Despierte Lady Rose, hemos llegado al Imperio de Cristal.

La rosa desperto de golpe, encontrandose en un vagón del tren. Ella pensó que todo lo ocurrido en el patio había sido un sueño, hasta que se fijo en la unicornio lila que la intentaba despertar.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto confusa la planta al ver a la Equestre.

-Soy Twilight Sparkle, nos vimos por un momento antes de que explotará en un monton de petalos brillantes.

-Lo siento, no. Estaba cegada por la ira al ver a ese pirata traidor de Deadbeard. ¿No lo habrán traído con ustedes, no es así?

-Tuvimos que hacerlo, no podemos dejar a ningún Zombie ande suelto por allí y haga de las suyas para conseguir algún cerebro.

-Espero que lo tengan bien amarrado para que no se escape.

-En realidad, esta con el resto. Tal parece que habia sido controlado por la magia de Sombra.

-O se habra vendido por unas monedas de oro. Otra vez-Dijo furiosa antes de desaparecer del vagón y aparecer con el grupo.

Estos se asustaron y vieron como la rosa intentaba conjurar un hechizo en direccion a los Zombies. Sus compañeros intentaron detenerla, siendo Cactus y Carnívora los que pudieron derribarla pero no evitando que ella lanzara un poderoso hechizo a los no muertos.

Estos solo se cubrieron con sus brazos para resistir parte del ataque, pero fue inútil ya que un campo de fuerza apareció frente a los no muertos por parte de Cadence. Aún que este se destruyó con el impacto y obligando a la princesa a caer de rodillas.

-Rose, debes de calmarte. Deadbeard habia sido manipulado por Sombra-Dijo Cactus, levantándose y sujetando a la planta para que dejara de atacar.

-Manipulado . ¡¿Por que?! Por unos cuantos cerebros.

-No Rose-Dijo Deadbeard, acercándose-El me encontro una vez que llegué aquí y me controlo con un especie de cristal negro que introdujo a mi nuca. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más. Tú fuiste la responsable de mi liberación y queria agradecer por... Baaaaah.

-Hay tiene su desayuno comandante Carnívora-Dijo Rose antes de adentrarse al Imperio de Cristal-Si me necesitan, estaré en la plaza central.

-Si tan solo supieras lo que paso-Se dijo Girasol mientras ella y sus compañeros hacian todo lo posible por sujetar a Carnívora.

.

.

.

 **Flashback.**

Rainbow traía como podía a Lady Rose, la cual aún seguía inconsciente después de usar gran parte de sus energías en hacer ese gran ataque de pétalos. Cuando la pegaso dejo en el suelo a la Planta, está empezó a flotar y a dar un par de vueltas, antes de transformarse en un pequeña rosa medio marchita.

-¿Que le paso?-Preguntó Twilight ante lo ocurrido, yendo hacia Chrysalis-¿Sabes lo que paso? Tu debes de saberlo.

-No lo sé. Es la primera vez que veo a una rosa en el bando de las Plantas.

-Puede de que este igual que sus compañeras, derrotada-Dijo Daisy, trayendo una maceta consigo y plantando a la rosa en esta-Necesitara tiempo para que vuelva a florecer.

-Necesitamos que nos ayuden a mover a ese cactus y a la planta carnívora para dejarlas en unas macetas-Dijo Rose.

-¿Estan seguras de lo que hacen?-Preguntó Cadence a las tres terrestres.

-Sin duda alguna, su majestad. Cuando se trata de plantas y cultivarlas, somos las mejores-Dijo Lily, la cual llevaba sobre ella a Girasol-Me pregunto que clase de magia les habra dado consciencia.

Twilight y Cadence siguieron a Rose para ayudarla en llevar a las plantas más grandes, mientras que Applejack y Rainbow se encargaron de Lanzaguisantes. Chrysalis por otro lado, fue hacia donde estaban los Zombies, los cuales los llevo a rastras con su magia, al igual que el pirata ya que estaba de paso.

-¡Oigan chicos, el Zombot Tren 5000 está listo!-Grito el Ingeniero, percatandose de sus compañeros y enemigos caído-Debieron haber tenido una gran pelea.

-Sin duda alguna-Respondio Chrysalis-Reanima a tus amigos y al pirata, pero a este último amarralo. Parece que trabaja para Sombra.

El Zombie asintió y, uno por uno, sus compañeros empezaron a despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cuando resucitó al pirata, este se vió rodeado por las armas de sus compañeros.

Este, en vez de reaccionar por sorpresa por que sus aliados le amenazaban, empezo a comportarse de forma diferente. Empezaba a gruñir e intentaba morder cualquier cosa, comportándose como un zombie.

-No enteder, ¿nosotros no ser Zombies también?

-Así es grandote, pero este se comporta como el video de aprendizaje de R.I.P Academy. Como si quisiera carne en vez de cerebroz-Dijo el Soldado.

-Debe de tener algo mal este Zombie, o quizas haya sido hecho en este tiempo con la idea erronea sobre nosotros-Teorizo el Científico, acercándose y analizando la cabeza del pirata-No parece tener nada malo.

Fue entonces que el zombie le mordió el dedo al no muerto, dándole un fuerte golpe que le rompió el cuello y observándo un brillo oscuro en este por un momento. Este le pidió al All-Star que le sacara la cabeza, lo cual se la arrancó de golpe, y viendo un cristal negro enterrado en su espina dorsal.

-¿Que diablos es esto?-Se dijo el Científico, sacándole el cristal-De seguro los Equestres sabran.

-¡All-Star! Por que has vuelto a sacarme la cabeza, perro de agua dulce-Se quejo el pirata, llamando la atencion de sus compañeros-¿Por que me miran asi? ¿Acaso quieren caminar por la plancha?

-Tal parecer que cristal controlar a pirata y sacarlo hizo volver a normalidad. Destruir cristal ahora antes de algo malo pase a nosotros.

El Científico asintió, lanzo el cristal oscuro al suelo y lo aplasto hasta no dejar nada de este. Cuando All-Star puso la cabeza del pirata en su lugar, se presentó a sus compañeros.

-Soy el Capitán Deadbeard, o Mortacho como me dijo una vez ese Imp-Se presentó, diciendo lo último en susurro y confundido al tener que explicarlo-¿Para que necesitan saber quien soy si ya me conocen?

-Lo único que sabíamos de piratas era de Mares Piratas, pero eres mas alto que el capitán de ese tiempo-Dijo Ingeniero.

-O quizas es el mismo pero pego el estirón-Dijo en burla.

-No, siguen siendo igual de chaparros-Contesto Deadbeard siguiéndole el juego al Soldado-Por cierto, ¿en que era estamos?

-Ni idea, pero podemos confirmar que estamos en el mismo mundo ya que el Dr. Zomboss ya intento obtener los cerebroz en esta época. Siendo vencido por Penny y unos caballos mitad insecto.

-Jamas creí que el jefe caería con algo mas ridículo que las Plantas-Dijo Deadbeard-Ahora que recuerdo, durante algun tiempo ustedes cuatro mencionaban algo parecido a esto, solo que colaboraban con las estúpidas Plantas para volver a su tiempo.

-Chrysalis, ¿de que hablan los zombies?-Le preguntó Twilight a la reina.

-El pirata, llamado Deadbeard, fue controlado por Sombra con un cristal oscuro metido en su espina dorsal, el cual ya fue destruido cuando le sacaron la cabeza. Deadbeard parece conocerlos, pero el resto de los Zombies no, tal parece que viene del mismo tiempo de Lady Rose.

-¿Como es que nos entiende ese bicho raro?

-Comprende nuestro idioma ya que Penny le enseñó.

-¿Y a quien le dices bicho raro? El término es Changeling-Dijo, chocando cara con cara e iluminando su cuerno.

-De acuerdo-Dijo un poco temeroso y se alejo de la Equestre-Según recuerdo, nos tenemos que enfrentar a un gran ejército una gran cantidad de veces y por ello, necesitamos nuestro ejército para hacerle frente a las fuerzas de... De... ¿Quien era ese tipo que nos debíamos enfrentar?

-Creo que era Sombra-Respondio el Soldado-El problema es que no hemos visto un cementerio en este pueblo. Eh, Chrysalis, pregúntale a las ponies sobre un cementerio por el lugar.

-No estoy muy segura de su idea y no tengo fuerzas suficientes para crear cerebros suficientes-Se cuestionó la reina.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Cadence.

-Los Zombies necesitan un cementerio para convocar a sus tropas, pero no tendre la fuerza suficiente para crear cerebros para todos ellos constantemente.

-Podrías enseñarnos para poder ayudarte-Dijo Twilight.

-Llevara su tiempo, pero de acuerdo. Les enseñaré de camino al Imperio se Cristal, seguro que puedo mantener a raya a los nuevos Zombies con la fuerza que me queda.

-Por cierto, ¿de donde sacas los cerebros? Por lo que se sabe el hechizo de materialización de objetos debe de salir de algun lado.

-Es una muestra sintética hecha a partir de goma de mascar y cubierta de una mezcla líquida que simula el olor y sabor a un cerebro real, prácticamente todo el sótano de mi castillo esta lleno de eso.

-¿Por que no solo se los ofrecían a los Zombies todo eso?-Pregunto Pinkie.

-En un principio, mis generales habian tenido la idea de darle los suficientes cerebros para que se marcharan, pero uno de nuestros magos teorizo que Zomboss nos usaria como su fábrica personal para su propio consumo. Así que al final usamos estos organos como cebos y los juntabamos con cartuchos de dinamita. El problema fue cuando nos quedamos sin explosivos, pero gracias a Penny los hicimos retroceder a su época.

-Ya entiendo-Dijo Twilight y se reunió con los Zombies, hablando un poco con miedo debido a que aún no se acostumbra a esa sensación y olor-Por favor, siganme. Los llevare hasta el cementerio de Ponyville.

-Ya era hora-Dijo el Soldado y el resto de sus compañeros empezaron a seguir a la pony lila.

Durante el trayecto el resto de las amigas de Twilight se reunieron con ella, explicándole la situación de lo ocurrido. Rainbow y Applejack eran las únicas que estaban en contra por el hecho de que sus familiares estaban descansando en paz en aquel lugar, pero a los Zombies no les importaban lo que pensaban la ponies.

-No le pondrán ni un solo casco o pata o lo que sea que hagan a las tumbas de mi familia-Dijo Applejack agresiva y en pose de combate frente a la entrada del cementerio-O a la de algún otro. Si quieren mas Zombies consiganlos del Everfree, allí los monstruos se matan a cada rato.

-Sera mejor que se vayan antes de que vean de lo que somos capaces-Dijo amenazante Rainbow junto a Applejack-¡Asi que fuera montones de basura!

El All-Star solo dejo su arma a un lado y empezo a provocar a ambas con tal de que lo atacasen, algo que resultó ya que la vaquera se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el no muerto. El deportista dió un largo paso y se preparó para dar una fuerte patada, la cual recibió la terrestre en todo su vientre y salir volando a gran velocidad.

-¡All-Star All-Star All-Star es el mejor! ¡All-Star All-Star All-Star es mejor!-Empezo a celebrar el Zombie, haciendo un baile de la victoria-De seguro hice un nuevo récord.

-748 yardas, de seguro que batiste un nuevo récord amigo-Dijo el Soldado, mirando por unos binoculares.

-Rayos, lo más lejos es 829 yardas pateando un caballo, de seguro era muy gorda esa pony-Se quejó el All-Star pateando un poco de tierra.

-¿Que pateaban en R.I.P. Academy además de los balones?-Pregunto el Científico.

-Todo lo que entraba al campo de juego, gallinas, cerdos, cabras, vacas, caballos y los Zombiditos traviesos que entraban al campo.

-Ahora verás descerebrado-Dijo Rainbow cargando contra el gran Zombie.

Por desgracia ella reboto al impactar contra él pero no llego a tocar el suelo, ya que el All-Star la sujeto con sus manos. El no muerto se preparo para una nueva patada, mientras la pegaso se intentaba liberar sin éxito alguno hasta salir volando a gran velocidad.

-800 yardas, 900 yardas, 1000 yardas-Decía el Soldado observando el viaje de la pony-1300 yardas... Uy, eso debio doler.

Rainbow aterrizó en una de las torres del castillo de Canterlot, haciendo que el All-Star volviera a enojarse ya que las gallinas tenían un record de Kilómetro y medio.

-Creo que debemos de invocar a los Zombies antes de que un nuevo ataque de Sombra llegué-Dijo el Ingeniero y cada uno de los descerebrados se posicionó en diferentes sectores con tumbas.

El Soldado fue el primero en invocar, chocando el pie con la bota fuertemente contra el suelo. Ocurrió un pequeño temblor solo para que cuatro Zombies con un cubo en la cabeza de metal aparecieran alrededor de él. El que le siguió fue el Ingeniero, haciendo el mismo movimiento que su compañero y haciendo aparecer a cuatro Zombies con un periódico al revés y con los pantalones abajo, mostrando sus calzoncillos de corazones.

Le siguió el Científico, copiando el mismo movimiento de golpear fuertemente el suelo con su única bota, para hacer aparecer tres Zombies con un sombrerito de médico y bandera blanca, ambos con una cruz médica morada, junto con una estación de curación en su espalda. El último en convocar fue el All-Star que, al golpear el suelo con fuerza, aparecieron cuatro Zombies normales que empezaron a escarbar un poco antes de sacar una puerta blanca con rendijas.

-Caracubos, Lector y Portero-Dijo Chrysalis que identificó a los tipos de Zombies-Pero los del Científico, no los reconozco.

-Son Zombies médicos, la estación de curación en la espalda les sirve para curar al resto por si es que no hay un Científico cerca.

Los Zombies empezaron a moverse hacia el grupo, con claras intenciones de devorar sus cerebros, hasta que Chrysalis hizo aparecer los cerebros suficientes. Por desgracia, ella cayo cansada de rodillas.

-Ahora, debemos de mantener a los Zombies a raya con las plantas. Si lo vuelvo hacer, de seguro me desmayarè.

-No se preocupen, los Zombies también les gustan las PopSmarts-Dijo el Científico-Pero ninguno de nosotros sabe usar la tostadora sin hacerla volar, o convertirla en una maquina del tiempo.

-¿PopSmarts? ¡Por que no lo han dicho antes!-Grito con la fuerza que le quedaba a la reina y luego miro a sus aliadas-¿Alguna de ustedes puede hacer esos pastelillos?

-Se hacer cualquier tipo de pastelilos, incluso PopSmarts con sabor a cerebroz-Dijo Pinkie, diciendo esto último con tono de Zombie.

-Los PopSmarts ya saben a cerebroz.

Luego de media hora, en los cuales las Plantas lograron recuperar la consciencia y saber la verdad sobre Deadbeard, excepto por Rose por el agotamiento, y Rainbow y Applejack volvían al pueblo, los Zombies disfrutaban de su festin de PopSmarts tostadas por la pony rosa, mientras el grupo seguía avanzando hacia la estación de trenes para entrar el Zombot.

Esta máquina tenia la forma de una bala, en la parte de adelante tenia la misma forma que la de los Zombies, un ojo mas grande que el otro y la mandíbula moviendo la constantemente. También poseían un par de cohetes en los dos vagones que estaba conformado el tren. Y, por último, una torreta en la parte superior hecha a partir del Cañón de Football del All-Star pero que disparaba del Destructor Z-1 del Soldado.

La ponies pensaban que el interior seria algo parecido a una estética de cementerios, pero se tragaron sus ideas al ver que era igual que sus vagones, excepto por el segundo vagón que si tenía esa temática, junto con una canción pegadiza y que los no muertos le daban la "Letra", aunque solo eran sus gruñidos.

(Time's Ticking. Garden Warfare)

-No me esperaba que el ser putrefacto conservará el vagón normal-Opino Rarity.

-Me preguntó si sera más rápido que un tren normal, o que yo-Dijo Rainbow presumida.

-No es buena idea desafiar a estos Zombies, son más inteligentes de lo que los que aparecen en cómics o libros-Dijo Applejack para detener a su amiga.

-¿Como cuanto tiempo se demorará en llegar?-Dijo Cadence algo dudosa.

-Según el Ingeniero, debemos esperar a que los cohetes esten listos, unos veinte minutos. Una vez listo el calcula que llegaremos en unos minutos.

-¿Unos minutos? Eso es imposible, claro que teletransportemos el tren en cada momento nos tomaría por lo menos una o dos horas-Dijo Twilight incrédula.

-No conoces la fuerza de los misiles, en especial si atacan los hogares de tu gente. Sufría de pesadillas de esas cosas todos los días.

-¿No querrás decir noches? O eres nocturna-Dijo Pinkie.

-Zomboss atacaba por las noches y nos dejaba en paz por el día, nunca entendí el por que pero no me interesa tampoco. Todo eso se acabó hace décadas y no quisiera recordar nada más.

-Si me buscan estaré en el otro vagón-Dijo el Soldado yendo hacia allá-¿Alguien viene?

-Querer entretenerme antes de batallar-Dijo el All-Star acompañandolo.

-Yo no puedo, el Ingeniero y yo debemos de verificar que todo salga bien y que el Zombot no estalle-Dijo el Científico.

-Yo también declino, tengo que recuperarme del ataque de Rose. Además, ella aún no despierta-Se escuso Deadbeard.

-Más PopSmarts para nosotros-Dijo antes de retirarse y ser detenido por Pinkie-¿Que querra esta Pony?

-Quiero acompañarlos a la fiesta y no se preocupen, puedo disfrazarme de Zombie para camuflarme-Respondio y de un solo giro ya se habia vestido como un Abrigo Pardo- Brainz.

-Solo verdaderos Zombies entrar a fiesta-Dijo el All-Star, sujetando el cuello de Pinkie y dejarla en uno de los asientos.

Ambos Zombies entraron al vagón y pusieron en el pomo de la puerta el cartel "Zolo Zombies Dea Realez". Pero eso no detendría a la fiestera y entro sin más al vagón, solo para salir de allí con una buena patada del All-Star.

Durante el lapso de tiempo de espera para la carga de los misiles, Chrysalis decidió enseñarles a Twilight y Cadence la forma de crear cerebros. Habían avanzado mucho hasta que una alarma las interrumpió.

-Pronto se iniciará el despegue del tren Zombot 200, así que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad con fuerza y no salgan por ningún motivo de sus asientos. Zomboss Inc. no se hace responsable por verdida de brazos, piernas, cascos o cualquier otro miembro. En el caso de alguna irresponsabilidad, felicidades, formarás parte del ejército de Zombies, si es posible armarte de nuevo-Anuncio una voz robotica femenina.

-¿Quien era ella?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Es una voz pregrabada, de seguro la crearon los Zombies-Dijo Chrysalis, ya terminando de asegurarse en su asiento-Y sera mejor que se ajusten bien o podrían salir volando.

Cada una de las ponies y plantas empezaron a abrocharse sus cinturones, incluso los Zombies en el otrp vagón se aseguraban como debían, excepto por cierta pegaso.

-Deben de estar exagerando. No hay nada más rápido que yo.

-¡Rainbow Dhas sientate ahora antes de que arrepientes!-Grito la reina de los Changelings.

-De que me voy arrepentir, si esta cosa de seguro apenas podría alcanzarme, es más, le hechare una carrera a ver quien llega primero al Imperio de Cristal-Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del tren.

Cuando salió, se preparo al lado al lado del Zombot, el cual creyo escuchar como reía pero creyo que era parte del ruido de los misiles. Los cuales habian aumentado en grandes cantidades, pero eso no intimidaba a la pegaso más rápida de Equestria.

Hasta que salió volando a gran velocidad, en la dirección contraria.

Resulta que el tren Zombot despego a una gran velocidad, creando una onda expansiva que no tan solo envío a volar a Rainbow, sino que también a la estación de trenes y a las casas aledañas.

En el interior del tren, todos los pasajeros no sentían la velocidad, es más, Lanzaguisantes decidio sacarse el cinturón y caminar por el pasillo, incluso salto un par de veces, y no se vio afectado.

-Creo que no esta avanzando a gran velocidad-Dijo la Planta-Vere si realmente estamos avanzando.

Cuando fue a la puerta que conectaba con el otro vagon, se dio cuenta que los Zombies se sujetaban de sus asientos y otros cuántos estaban estampados contra la pared. Lanzaguisantes no entendía bien lo que pasaba, hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz pregrabada.

-Estimados usuarios, se ha activado el sistema antigravitacional del primer vagón, pero insistimos no se desabroché su cinturón.

-Creo saber para que-Dijo Chrysalis pensativa, mientras el tren hacia una brusca frenada-Por eso.

Por consecuencia a la física, la Planta salio disparada hacia el otro lado del vagón hasta estrellarse en la puerta, viendo como el Ingeniero y el Científico se burlaban de él.

-Malditos, descerebrados-Fue lo último que dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

Lentamente los pasajeros salían del tren, sin la necesidad de que sus compaleros corpulentos necesitaran ayuda ya que las puertas eran mas grandes que antes. Cuando las ponies salieron, no podían creer que estaban en el Imperio de Cristal a pesar de que el viaje le tomo unos minutos, aproximadamente unos 3.5 minutos.

-Es imposible, es simplemente imposible. Nada estan rapido como para cruzar la mitad de Equestria en tan solo unos momentos-Decía Twilight, la cual solo estaba delirando sin poder creer lo que veía-Solo es un sueño, nada de esto esta pasando.

-Se nos olvido Lady Rose-Dijo Deadbeard preocupado, llamando la atención de sus compañeros-Es que si la dejamos quizas nos transforme en cabra y Carnívora quiera comernos.

-Yo ire y confirmare que todo esto es un sueño-Dijo Twilight entrando ya al vagón, viendo a la durmiente rosa-No es un sueño. Lady Rose, Lady Rose. Despierte Lady Rose, hemos llegado al Imperio de Cristal.

.

.

.

Lady Rose llegó hasta el centro del Imperio, cerca del castillo de Cadence, en donde se sentó en una banca cerca de la fuente y empezo a mirar las nubes. Con su varita empezo a mover las nubes y haciendo dos figuras, la de ella y la de Deadbeard, contemplando como ambas se acercaban para chocar entre ellas, hasta que Rose lanzó un hechizo hacia la nube del Zombie y la hizo explotar.

-Debiste humillarla un montón para que te odie de esa manera-Dijo el Soldado, chocando su codo con el cuerpo a su compañero.

-El odio es por otra razón. Y aún me sigo arrepintiendo por lo que hice-Dijo el pirata con una mirada triste, algo que noto Cadence.

La princesa del Amor les dijo a sus compañeras que haría un asunto importante con el pirata y la rosa, algo que llamo la atención al Zombie, el cual fue rodeado por un campo de energía celestia y flotando cerca de Cadence, quien se dirigía hacia Lady Rose la cual noto la presencia de ambos.

-Su majestad, ¿por que ha traido a este traidor con usted?

-Por que quiero saber que pasa entre ustedes dos, ya que parece que tienen un pasado conflictivo.

-Somos de bandos enemigos, es común que nos odiemos a muerte-Dijo Rose, dando media vuelta y con sus vainas cruzadas.

-Pero también poseen un pasado que pudieron haber estado juntos, ¿o me equivoco?

-Vamos Rose, yo me arrepiento por lo que hice. Y si crees que miento, ¿por que crees que decidí salvarte de ese portal en vez de dejarte por tu cuenta?

-¡¿Y por qué decidiste dispararme cuando yo intentaba salvarte?!-Grito la Planta, llamando a atención de todos los ponies de cristal.

-Por que sabía que no tenías la fuerza suficiente para salvarme y no sabíamos a donde nos llevaría ese portal. No quería arriesgar tu vida a coste de la mía. Yo lo único que te pido es que solo me perdones por lo que hice aquella vez y, si quieres, seguimos siendo enemigos.

-No te perdonaría ni aunque lucharamos juntos, Deadbeard-Respondio con un profundo odio, junto a una mirada sería al pirata, antes de teletransportarse gracias a su varita.

-Necesito aprender su idioma-Se dijo Cadence al no comprender el enojo de la rosa.

-Pop... Zmartz-Dijo como pudo el pirata, señalando los restos de la galleta de su barba.

-Creo que mi idea fue un fiasco. Creo que tendré que llevarte al castillo para obtener el Corazón de Cristal y no te pienso soltar para que andes por allí por tu cuenta.

Mientras tanto...

Twilight se encontraba dibujando, aprovechando que uno de los Zombies estaba quieto, y analizando los comportamientos de sus visitantes. Hasta que el lápiz y el cuaderno, los cuales sostenía con su magia, se volvían polvo gracias a una flama verdosa.

-¿Que es lo que has hecho Chrysalis?-Dijo enfadada la unicornio hacia la reina, la cual tenía flotando entre las dos un libro azul con sus hojas algo gastadas-¿Que es esto?

-Es el Almanaque Zombie, posee toda la información de todos los Zombies que atacaron mi reino. Se podría decirse que te ahorre trabajo, pero te advierto que no apareceran esos cinco Zombies ya que es la primera vez que los veo.

-Gracias y perdón por mi reacción-Se disculpo la unicornio lila antes de hojear el libro-Parece bastante completo.

En cada una de las páginas se apreciaban los dibujos de los Zombies, sus respectivos nombres y habilidades unicas que poseían algunos de estos.

-¿Que es este "Zombiestein"?-Preguntó.

-Es mejor nunca toparse con ellos, son los peores.

-Si que lo son-Interrumpio Girasol-Sobre todo los GigaZombiestein.

-Incluso en la montaña son molestos-Interrumpio el Científico-Se creen los máximos destructores de Plantas solo por lanzar rayos con su poste de luz.

-Oh, eso es la cosa rara que sostenía ese Zombie-Dijo Twilight y estudiando nuevamente el Almanaque.

-Creo que también debo de enseñarles a entender a las Plantas y a los Zombies. Por cierto, ¿donde esta el resto?-Preguntó la reina, a lo que ambos médicos apuntaron detras de ellos.

Cerca de allí estaban ambos bandos, donde los Zombies hacían un círculo entre ellos para dejar espacio al Lanzaguisantes y el Soldado, los cuales poseían una olla sobre su cabeza, y se preparaban para embestir, chocando cabeza con cabeza y haciendo la euforia con los espectadores, incluídas Pinkie y las Floristas sobre la cabeza de Carnívora.

-Que vergüenza-Dijeron Planta y Zombie a la vez cabizbajos-Pero tenemos que acostumbrarnos a su estupidez, incluso en el campo de batalla.

-¿Cuanto creen que se demore Rainbow en llegar?-Preguntó preocupada Fluttershy.

-No te preocupes, se sabe cuidar ella sola. Además, siempre anda presumiendo que le lleva una hora en viajar de Ponyville al Imperio, veamos si es cierto-Dijo con confianza Applejack, contanto los minutos ante la espera de la pegaso.

-Si intenta hacer lo mismo...-Dijo el Científico.

-No te preocupes, o se sienta o disfrutara el viaje con Carnívora.

Luego de unos momentos, en los cuales logro llegar Rainbow en mas de una hora, dando la escusa que tuvo que comenzar desde Canterlot, hasta que Cadence volvió con el Corazón de Cristal. El resto de las Plantas y Zombies estaban preparados para el viaje con el Zombot, pero faltaba alguien.

-¿Como que no pueden encontrar a Lady Rose?-Dijo Girasol.

-No esta por ningún lado, hemos buscado por todo el imperio-Contesto Lanzaguisantes.

-Incluso por las cloacas, las cuales son las más limpias que he visto en mi vida-Dijo Carnívora.

-Quizas ni siquiera esté aquí-Dijo Cactus-Si ella vino del pasado, tal vez regreso a su tiempo.

-Creo saber donde puede estar, pero necesito ir sola para darle confianza-Dijo Cadence.

-Yo también quiero ir contigo-Dijo Deadbeard, poniéndose a un lado de la princesa.

-¿Que dijo?

-Que te acompañara a buscar a Rose y no pienso acompañarte para traducirte-Contesto irritada y cansada Chrysalis-Yo estaré en el tren durmiendo, ya estoy harta de traducirles.

-Por lo menos podrías enseñarnos-Dijo molesta Rainbow, la cual abría como podía la boca de Carnívora hasta que esta se cerro de golpe.

-No se si podré aguantar este espantoso sabor-Murmuro la Planta, entrando en el vagón.

Durante su trayecto, en donde los ponies de cristal miraban curiosos y con miedo al pirata, hasta llegar a la estatua de Spike, en donde veían a alguien encapuchado, al igual que un pequelo charco de agua.

-¿Rose?-Dijo Deadbeard, llamando la atención de la planta-Solo veníamos a buscarte para irnos de aquí, pero si quieres quedarte. Es solo tu decisión.

-Mejor tu te quedas aquí, petrificado-Dijo la hechicera, preparando un poderoso ataque en dirección al Zombie.

Este no hizo nada, simplemente recibir el ataque de la Planta hasta que Cadence se puso frente a él con tal de recibir el impacto. Cuando la alicornio abrió los ojos, vio como la esfera de energía estaba a centímetros de ella y como este desaparecía.

-¿Por que ha defendido a alguien como él?-Se cuestino la Planta ante el comportamiento de la princesa.

-Por que considero que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso tus enemigos-Dijo, recordando como ella tuvo que aguantar su enojo contra Chrysalis para poder perdonarla-Lo único que quiero es saber que paso con ustedes dos. Y te dejaremos en paz.

-De acuerdo-Dijo, sentándose en una de las bancas del lugar-Todo comenzó en nuestra época, 500 años en el pasado para ser exactos.

 **Hace 500 años (Menos 100.000.000 años)**

" _Recientemente habíamos hechado a Zomboss de la Edad Oscura y las Plantas habíamos tomado el castillo mientras que los humanos habían vuelto a sus hogares al ver que ya no había amenaza alguna._

 _Una vez que me despedí de Crazy Dave y Penny, esta última me dijo que debía ir al Caribe por un posible ataque de Zombies en el lugar. Me tomó un mes llegar hasta allá, pero tenía un amigo que conocí hace un buen tiempo y con gusto accedió a llevarme._

 _-Gracias de nuevo Barba Negra por llevarme al nuevo mundo._

 _-Como podía negarme a la Planta que salvó mi barco de aquella bestia marina._

 _Solo le sonreí por aquel alago y concentré mi vista al ancho mar que nos rodeaba, hasta que divisé la nueva tierra, el lugar que debía defender de la nueva amenaza de Zomboss._

 _Al desembarcar, me dieron la bienvenida las Plantas, como Lanzamaiz, Boca de Dragón y Peta-Cereza, las cuales me informaron que hace un par de días los Zombies habian llegado por el puerto del norte de la isla pero no habían visto a Zomboss entre ellos._

 _Me pareció rarode que su jefe no habría aparecido para el ataque, aunque quizás se esté recuperando luego de que las setas le dieran una paliza en Europa._

 _Pasaron los días y los Zombies apenas podían salir del barco de donde salían, pero sabíamos que pronto Zomboss llegaría con más descerebrados, o eso creí. Una última oleada de la semana había concluido y uno de los no muertos traía una nota, posiblemente la de advertencia sobre el Zombiestein, pero me había equivocado._

 _La nota era completamente legible, las S no eran reemplazadas por Z y no habia faltas de ortografía, común en los Zombies que podían esbribir, o borrones por que se hayan equivocado. La nota era para una reunión secreta dirigida para mí._

" _Plantas._

 _Les ofrezco un trato que podría acabar con todo esto. Nos vemos en el interior de la jungla al mediodía, solo con la rosa._

 _Captain DB."_

 _No sabía que hacer, pero el hecho de que en realidad se tratara de un humano inflitrado en la tripulación Zombie podría darnos la oportunidad de exoulsarlos de la isla de una buena vez._

 _Al día siguiente me adentre en la jungla para concretar la reunión con el informante, pero al llegar me tope con un Zombie Pirata, solo que este era más alto que el resto, a pesar de sus convulsiones constantes. Cuando me vio, lanzo su arma lejos y levanto su mano y su garfio en modo de rendición._

 _-Solo quiero hablar-Dijo-Tengo información sobre Zomboss que podría ayudarlos a sacarlo de la isla y que nunca mas vuelva._

 _-¿Por que estás traicionando a los tuyos?-Le pregunté en desconfianza._

 _-Por que tampoco soy uno de ellos._

 _Me contó que antes era humano, un conocido pirata el cual no recordaba su nombre, pero recordaba el momento en que Zomboss abordo su barco y tomo a todos como sus prisioneros. El pirata se habría ofrecido para que consumieran su cerwbro si dejaban ir al resto, pero el jefe de no cumplió con el trato y convirtió a todos los tripulantes en sus futuras tropas._

 _Pero, luego de unas semanas, el pudo recuperar parte de su humanidad y saber los planes de Zomboss hacia la isla que defendíamos._

 _No le creí en un principio hasta mostro una nota de los ataques a los diferentes muelles de la isla, cuales Zombies iban a atacar y a que hora. Y todo eso fue cierto, los ataques, los Zombies, los horarios, todo._

 _Luego del tercer día, el último Zombie dejo caer la misma nota del mismo pirata, en donde debiamos reunirnos para poder obtener la información de los siguientes tres días. Era una rutina para nosotros dos reunirnos cada tres días, incluso quedarnos mas tiempo para disfrutar la vista de las estrellas y supimos que el destino quizo que estuvieramos juntos._

 _Pero todo cambió cuando pasaron tres meses, el último Zombie traía la nota como de costumbre, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que debia evitar a toda costa esta ultima reunión, pero mi corazón decía lo contrario._

 _Cuando llegue al lugar de la reunión, él tenía su arma en sus manos y, cuando me vio, disparo directo hacia mi. Pude esquivar el disparo gracias a mis reflejos, pero no podía regresar el ataque debido a lo que sentía por él._

 _-Deadbeard, ¿que es lo que haces? ¿Acaso has olvidado lo nuestro?-Dije con todas mis fuerzas para hacerle recapacitar, haciendo que se detuviera._

 _-Yo lo único que se... ¡ES QUE DEBO EXTERMINAR A LAS ESTÚPIDAS PLANTAS!-Grito con una gran determinación en cada palabra._

 _Eso me destrozó, no tan solo la confianza que teníamos entre los dos sino también mi corazón. Usando todas mis fuerzas combatí contra el pirata traidor hasta que llegamos a la playa, en donde decidí condenarlo al naufragio eterno, lo congelé en un bloque de hielo y empujándolo hacia mar adentro. Cuando logre calmarme, encontre una nueva nota que dejó caer, pero decidí quemarla sabiendo que se trataría de otra trampa."_

-Ahora sabes el motivo del por que lo odio. Del por que me traicionó y de seguro del por que quizó trabajar para Sombra-Respondio enojada Lady Rose, hasta que cerro sus ojos por unos momentos-Y hablando del rey de Roma, hay vienen sus tropas.

-¿Que?-Se sorprendio Cadence e iluminó su cuerno para detectar energía oscura y sin éxito alguno-Debes de estar equivocada, no detecto nada en las cercanías.

-Es por que estan lejos, los tendremos a la vista en quince minutos, debemos... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Se interrumpió la Planta con un poderoso grito, pero no era la única.

Cadence, los ponies de cristal, Chrysalis, las Floristas y las Mane6 gritaban por un fuerte dolor que les afectaba por todo su cuerpo. Las Plantas y los Zombies no entendían lo que pasaba, pero si un pequeño ser que estaba junto a los Umbrums de Sombra, al igual que una antena que emitía una frecuancia.

-No se preocupe jefe-Dijo con una voz aguda por un comunicador casi de su tamaño-Todo debe de estar saliendo a la perfección y los cascos especiales que construí no le afectarán a los Umbrums.

-Más te vale diablillo, necesito recuperar mi Imperio antes de tomar toda Equestria.

-Mientras haya más cerebros como estos no lo defraudaré-Respondio antes de masticar con fuerza un cerebro de su tamaño y apagar el comunicador-"Este es el peor cerebro que he probado, pero todo debe de salir según el plan"

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno gente finalmente lo he terminado y disculpen por no traer batalla alguna, pero les aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo habra una o dos peleas contra las fuerzas de Sombra.**

 **XmarkzX, amigo mio, gracias por comentar nuevamente y mucha suerte con el Fic de The Legend of Zelda.**

 **Dark Bro igualmente gracias por tu review y, como ya has leído, Cadence se ha tenido que tragar su orgullo para continuar con el viaje.**

 **Maestroenanime, jamas creí que también te gustará esta nueva historia y esperó mas reviews divertidas de tu parte.**

 **Por cierto, el pasado entre Rose y Deadbeard no es real, pero en parte es una teoría en que ambos se conocieron en el pasado y formaron una amistad, hasta que algo paso y se volvieron rivales, solo que el pirata aún no lo supera ya que en su recámara hay un peluche de Rose en su cama.**

 **Sin más, me despido y nos leemos en VdlE.**


	5. La Unión hace la Fuerza

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen, sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 4: La Unión Hace la Fuerza.**

Las Plantas y los Zombies estaban desesperados ante el comportamiento de los Equestres, debido a los gritos de dolor que ellos emitían constantemente. Las Plantas hacían todo lo posible para cesar el dolor de los seres vivos, mientras que los Zombies solo se tapaban los oídos por el constante ruido que provocaban

-¿Debemos de hacer algo?-Dijo preocupada Girasol-Nunca antes había visto a alguien sufrir tanto. Y eso no sirve Carnívora.

-Debía intentarlo-Respondio el comandante, regurgitando a varios ponies-A decir verdad, creo que ya me acostumbré al sabor agrio que tienen.

-Deben de reunirlos a todos en el centro del imperior, whack-Escucharon sobre ellos al loro de Deadbeard-Rose tiene un plan, así que es mejor moverse rápido antes de que lleguen los Umbrums de Sombra, whack

-¿Umbrums?-Dijeron todos confusos.

-Son las tropas sólidas de Sombra, pero más letales que los de humo, whack. Deberan de apresurarse, Rose también es afectada por este dolor.

Todos se miraro entre si y, entre gruñidos y quejas, los líderes de cada bando estrecharon vaina y mano en señal de alianza.

-Esto solo lo hacemos para volver a nuestra guerra-Dijo el Científico.

-Lo sabemos-Respondio la Girasol.

Ambos grupos se separaron, siendo los Zombies y sus tropas hacia el interior de la ciudad y las Plantas por las afueras del imperio.

.

.

.

-Aguanta Rose, ya estamos llegando-Dijo Deadbeard, cargando a la planta y Cadence entre ambos brazos.

Durante su trayecto, Rose descubrir que es lo que ocurría pero el fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo le impedía poder hacer algo. Cadence intento hacer algo similar, pero tampoco podía por el dolor, aunque pudo hacer que varios ponies de cristal la siguieran.

-Necesitamos que el resto lleguen con la mayor cantidad de civiles-Dijo Rose entre gruñidos-Deben de aguantar un poco más.

Fue entonces que una nube de humo aparecio de momento, al igual que varios ponies de cristal y al Científico que empezo a rodearse por electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que esta la razón por lo que el Dr. Zomboss nos dijo que no usaramos la Distorsión con dos o más Zombies-Dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

Rápidamente, tanto Zombies como Plantas, empezaban a llegar con la mayor cantidad de ciudadanos que podían cargar, o llevar en su interior, dejandolos en un solo grupo.

-Son todos a los que pudimos encontrar-Dijo Lanzaguisantes-Quizas queden más.

-No hay tiempo, luego buscarán al resto-Dijo Rose, enterrando su varita frente al grupo-Alejense.

Ambos grupos dieron unos pasos atras, mientras los ojos de la rosa empezaron a brillar intensamente y empezando a conjurar un nuevo hechizo, moviendo sus vainas constantemente hasta que las empujo hacia adelante, creando un gran domo rojo sobre el grupo de ponies.

Lentamente los Equestres dejaban de gritar al no sentir dolor alguno, recibiendo los agradecimientos de la princesa y las Mane6, y a lejandose de Chrysalis. Mientras que las Plantas detuvieron la caída de Lady Rose, la cual empezo a retorcerse de dolor. Sus compañeros intentaron ingresarla al domo, pero este no parecía ceder ante la entrada de la rosa.

-Hay que intentarlo de nuevo-Dijo Girasol.

-No hay tiempo-Interrumpio Rose-Los Umbrums estan por atravesar el Imperio de Cristal. Déjenme aquí, podré aguantar un poco más, solo no dejen que se acerquen al domo.

El grupo entero asintió, retirándose del lugar mientras preparaban una estrategia por el camino. Ya decididos, cada uno se fue en parejas en diferentes partes del Imperio, excepto por Deadbeard que se quedo a apoyar a Rose al igual que las tropas Zombies, siendo Lanzaguisantes con Soldado, Girasol son Científico, Cactus con Ingeniero y Carnívora con All-Star.

-Esto se siente raro-Dijo Soldado cerca de la entrada oeste con su compañero-Tener que defender en vez de atacar.

-Pronto te acostumbraras, cuando las Plantas tomemos el resto de sus territorios.

-En tus sueños-Respondio en burla, mientras ambos escuchaban los trotes de los Umbrums-Aqui viene la primera oleada.

 **(Crainy Yum. Garden Warfare)**

Rápidamente el gran grupo entraba al Imperio, los cuales estaban formados con armaduras idénticas a las tropas de humo negro aunque su pelaje varia entre el verde, gris y azul de tonos opacos, pero al igual de rápido caían ante los guisanres y los proyectiles de los defensores. Ambos se habian quejado de que no había sido reto alguno, hasta que el grupo entero se levantaba para contraatacar con su magia.

Ambos lograron dar un gran salto para evadir el ataque múltiple de magia oscura, siendo el Hyper de la Planta y el Salto Cohete del Zombie, siendo este último que lanzo su ZPG al grupo enemigo en el aire. Por desgracia no logro impactar a nadie, debido a que todos lograron dar un salto hacia atrás ante la explosión. Pero algo ocurrió.

Cuando Lanzaguisantes y el Soldado aterrizaron del otro lado, vieron como uno de los Umbrums se le caía el casco, posiblemente por la pequeña onda expansiva del ZPG que logro darle, dando paso a lo más extraño que ambos hayan visto. El pony de humo lentamente empezaba a retorcerse de dolor, gritando y sacudiendo sus patas hasta que explotó, haciendo volar su armadura por todos lados.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, mientras formaban una sonrisa maquiavélica a los Umbrums, los cuales se habían vuelto un poco nerviosos por la situación. Lanzaguisantes disparo un guisante directo a uno de los cascos, haciendo que volara de su cabeza y contemplando una vez más la explosión de uno de estos.

.

.

.

-Que mal que haya sido el último-Se quejo Carnívora, escupiendo uno de los cascos-Ya les había encontrado un sabor, algo agridulce y picante.

-Yo también, me gustaría patear a algunos más pero siempre explotan a mitad del vuelo-Dijo All-Star-¿Crees que el resto sepa como derrotarlos de forma permanente?

-Tal vez ya lo hayan descubierto-Respondio y empezo a olfatear el lugar-Ya se acerca la segunda oleada.

-Estoy listo-Dijo el Zombie antes de sacar a volar a los Umbrums con su Ultraplacaje.

Alguno de los ponies oscuros empezaron a explotar, debido a que el golpe les saco el casco, pero otros no contaron con tanta suerte cuando cayeron al interior de Carnívora, él cual empezaba a masticar sus cuerpo humeantes y escupir las espantosas armaduras, al igual que el Pringe para inmovilizarlos para que el All-Star los rematara con varios balones de Footbal y sacándoles los cascos.

.

.

.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil-Se cuestino el Cactus-Incluso más que las oleadas de Zombies.

-De seguro nunca se han enfrentado a algo como nosotros-Respondio el Ingeniero-Por cierto, es mi turno con el Dron Zombot.

-De acuerdo, el Dron Ajo aún tiene que cargarse con Nutrientes para que lo vuelva a usar-Dijo, poniendo una mini fortaleza de Nueces Cascararrabias.

-Gracias compañero-Agradecio el Zombie, poniendo en marcha el Dron.

Mientras que Cactus preparaba sus Papapums por la entrada norte y se cubria con uno de los puestos de vigilancia para tener una mejor perspectiva del área. Hasta que la tercera oleada de Umbrums empezo a llegar y, como era de esperarse, los primeros salieron volando mientras Cactus le sacaba sus cascos con sus Agujas de una gran precisión.

El resto empezo a atacar donde estaba la planta, la cual logro saltar del puesto de vigilancia antes de que este explotara. Pero, durante su distracción, los ponies oscuros se vieron rodeados por conos anaranjados que cayeron del cielo y con una bomba de mecha en cada uno. Hasta que explotaron enviando a los enemigos al cielo, los cuales desaparecienton a mitad del aire por la caida de sus cascos.

.

.

.

-El resto la debe de tener muy fácil-Dijo agitado el Científico, dejando una Estación de Curación frente a él.

-Al menos, tenemos la ventaja de que puedo hacerlos desaparecer con mis Destellos Solares-Respondio, igual de agitada, la Girasol y dejando una Flor Curativa frente a ella-Y aquí vienen de nuevo.

-Ojala nunca me toque defender en nuestro tiempo-Dijo el Científico ya recuperado, mientras bombeaba su Destructor Pringoso.

-Como me gustaría atacar alguna vez-Dijo Girasol, recargando sus Destellos con la luz solar.

La Planta empezo a disparar su ataque a los Umbrums, los cuales explotaban luego de varios impactos seguidos de la energía solar, mientras que el resto contraatacaba desde lejos con su magia oscura. Pero al intentarlo, el Zombie aparecio frente a ellos, gracias a su Distorsión, y dando fuertes impactos con su arma que lograron quitarle los cascos a varios de los Umbrums.

Por desgracia, para el Zombie, varios ponies oscuros iban a cargar contra él con tal de aplastarlo con sus patas, pero las fuerzas de Sombra no esperaban que el Científico usara su Distorsión para evitar la carga y dejarles un regalito de Bolas Lapas Explosivas, las cuales estallaron cuando uno de los Umbrums piso una por accidente.

Aunque no acabo allí y los enemigos restantes iban a atacar al no muerto con su magia y, a pesar de que iba a defenderse, su arma no estaba cargada y sabiendo como iba a terminar esto. Pero no su compañera.

Un poderoso rayo verde empezo a impactar al resto de los Umbrums, los cuales explotaban como si burbujas se tratasen, hasta que no quedo ninguno de ellos al igual que la munición de la Erupción Solar de la Girasol.

-¿Gracias?-Dijo algo confuso el Zombie por agradecer a su más mortal enemiga.

-Si, lo se, es raro que te haya salvado el trasero-Respondio la Planta, sacando sus raíces de la tierra-Por lo general ahora vendría un comunicado de Zomboss diciendo, "El Tragamonedas del Dr. Zomboss decidirá tu destino"

-Jejejeje, recuerdo cuando grabo esas cosas. Jajaja-Rio el Zombie ante la mala interpretación de su jefe, parando de golpe al recordar algo-Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes. ¿Puedes tu sola contra la siguiente oleada?

-Si es lo que creo que vas a hacer, podre. Pero necesito que me envíes alguno de esos Zombies para que me ayuden.

El Científico asintió y fue corriendo al Imperio, tomando de paso uno de los cascos de los Umbrums que salió volando en la oleada anterior. Al llegar, ordeno a un Caracubo, Lector y Portero que fueran donde la Girasol a apoyarla y a la vez iba en dirección a Lady Rose, la cual parecía marchitarse debido al color opaco que poseía.

-Es la primera vez que veo a una Planta marchitarse de esa manera-Se dijo el Zombie al contemplar el aspecto de la Rosa.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?-Pregunto Deadbeard a su compañero-¿Los Umbrums ya han entrado al Imperio?

-No, y no entraran. Pero creo saber el por que el dolor ante los ponies y la Planta-Contesto, poniéndole el casco a Rose-Si es lo que creo, ya debe de parar el dolor.

Y en efecto, Rose dejaba de quejarse y empezaba a levantarse ya mejor de su estado, y usando un hechizo para volver a su estado original.

-¿Ya han detenido lo que provocaba el dolor?

-Más o menos, tal parece que hay algo que transmite una fuente sonora inaudible pero que afecta a cierto tipo de seres. En este caso, a los que poseen magia-Teorizo el Científico-Quizas esto explique el por que al sacarle el casco a un Umbrum este explote.

-Gracias por salvarla-Agradecio el pirata.

-Bueno, en realidad no sabía que funcionaría y, además, necesitaba saber donde hay un cementerio aquí.

-No lo hay-Respondio Cadence a través de la barrera que los protegía, y siendo Chrysalis quien le tradujo-Nunca se ha registrado la muerte de un pony de cristal desde que este se creó.

-¡Entonces como rayos voy a usar esto!-Reclamo el no muerto, sosteniendo un baston que terminaba en la pantalla de un tragamonedas y con una palanca.

-¿Planeabas invocar a un Jefe?-Se cuestino la hechicera.

-Es la unica forma de acabar con todos esos Umbrums más rápidos, pero sin tierra muerta es imposible hacerlo.

-De hecho hay una forma-Interrumpio Deadbeard-Si las Plantas defendían Jardines para mantener sus territorios, los Zombies también.

El pirata saco una piedra, del tamaño de su mano, de uno de sus bolsillos y se alejo un poco para cavar un agujero y dejar la roca. Rellenó el lugar y dio unos pasos atrás mientras lentamente una tumba empezaba a emerger, le cual brillaba en un tono morado en diferentes partes y la tierra alrededor empezaba a marchitarse.

-Hay lo tienes, tierra muerta.

El Científico rio un poco antes de enterrar el bastón y hacer funcionar la tragamonedas. Rápidamente las tres casillas empezaron a girar, deteniéndose en tres figuras. Una bolsa de monedas, cuatro Zombies diferentes y la que le importaba al no muerto.

-Zombiestein-Se dijo mientras la tierra alrededor empezó a temblar.

Fue entonces que una enorme cantidad de brazos empezaron a emerger del suelo, al igual que diferentes tipos de Zombies, entre los cuales estaban los Caracono, Caracubo, Porteros y Lectores, al igual que unos Atauds, Letrinas y PetaZombiditos. Hasta que el más grande todos emergió, sorprendiendo a todos los ponies por lo que ocurria.

.

.

.

 **(One Bad Thing. Garden Warfare)**

Girasol logro mantenerse en pie luego de que uno de los Umbrums cargara contra ella con fuerza y viera como uno de estos destruía su Planta Curativa con sus cascos. Y al igual que a los Zombies los decapitaban, solo que estos no morían ya que sus cabezas aún respondían pero no sus cuerpos.

La Planta sabía que no tenía munición suficiente para destruirlos a todos, así que se arriesgo y recargo sus destellos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás como siempre y sorprendiendose al ver lo que venía, dibujandole una sonrisa aún mas grande de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

-Jamas creí decirlo, pero me siento feliz en ver a uno de estos grandotes-Dijo feliz antes de que un Zombiestein aterrizara frente a ella-¡Acabemos a los Umbrums juntos!

El gran Zombie solo respondio con aplastar con su gran poste telefónico a los seres oscuros, los cuales se deshicieron con ese poderoso golpe. Los que habían sobrevivido al golpe empezaron a correr en dirección contraria con tal de evitar su destrucción, pero eso no evitó que una lluvia de Zombiditos Explosivos empezará a caer sobre ellos, concluyendo con la destrucción de la horda entera.

La Planta tan solo cayo de espalda por el agotamiento, mientras veía como su compañero no muerto iba hacia ella, junto con una inmensa cantidad de Zombies de diferentes tipos. El Científico la levanto y ayudo a que llegara al centro de la ciudad, en donde el resto de las Plantas y Zombies empezaban a llegar.

-Nunca pense en alegrarme al ver a tantos Zombies-Dijo Lanzaguisantes-Puede que me acostumbré.

-Yo igual, hacía un buen tiempo que no probaba un descerebrado-Dijo Carnívora con la boca llena antes de tragar su almuerzo, recibiendo la mirada seria de sus compañeros y aliados-¿Que? No creo que importe que me coma un par o dos.

-Como sea, ¿la Planta ya averiguó lo que les pasa?-Pregunto el Soldado.

-Creo tener un teoría, puede de que algo este produciendo una especie de onda sonora que solo pueden percibir los seres mágicos-Dijo Lady Rose-Tal vez haya algo, por el oeste oculto en las montañas, que produzca este sonido. Y posiblemente se trate de alta tecnología, o por lo menos a vista de los Equestre y de esta época.

-Nuestra unica posibilidad es que todos vayamos al origen del problema, Rose puede seguir usando el casco para protegerla-Propuso el Catus-Claro que nos toparemos con los Umbrums por el camino que deben de estar planeando un nuevo ataque.

-Una idea es dividirnos, un grupo defendera el Imperio y el otro ira a las montañas a detener la transmisión.

-Iremos todos a detener la transmisión-Dijo Rose-Tengo un plan, pero necesito la mayor cantidad de estos cascos de los Umbrums lo antes posible.

-Sera algo complicado ya que estan al otro lado del Imperio-Dijo el Ingeniero, hasta que todos empezaron a oír algo extraño detras de ellos.

Se trataba de Carnívora que empezaba a regurgitar algo con fuerza, posiblemente desde su estómago directamente, hasta escupir una enorme cantidad de cascos de los ponies oscuros y recibiendo la mirada de asco y confusión de sus compañeros.

-¿Que? Los Umbrums tienen un buen sabor.

-Bueno, ¿que hacemos ahora?-Dijo Girasol.

-Atraviesen el domo y entregenle los cascos a todos los que puedan, y tengan la prioridad a los pequeños y a los más vulnerables, debere de bajar el campo de fuerza para poder ampliarlo-Dijo, sacándose su casco y entregándose lo a sus compañeros-Deben de hacerlo rápido.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a ponerle los cascos a la mayor cantidad de ciudadanos que podían, pero faltando para las Mane6, Cadence y Chrysalis, siendo estas las que se negaron a usarlas al no ser una prioridad en vez del resto que si los necesitaba.

-Antes de bajarlo, necesitaré la ayuda de ustedes tres para potenciar mi energía-Dijo, señalando a la reina, a la princesa y a Twilight.

Las tres asintieron y empezaron a respirar profundamente para poder soportar lo mejor posible el dolor que iban a sentir nuevamente. Lady Rose bajo el escudo, teniendo como resultado el dolor que el resto sentía por las ondas sonoras, mientras la planta se ponía entre las tres Equestres.

-¡Enigma Arcano!-Grito, explotando su cuerpo en petalos brillantes y su cabeza aún flotando con el mismo destello.

Las tres ponies empezaron a transmitir su magia a la planta, mientras que está empezaba a conjurar un hechizo, el cual repetía constantemente. Luego de los tres minutos más dolosos que hayan sentido en su vida, Rose había terminado y explotando nuevamente mientras un nuevo campo de energía aparecía sobre el Imperio de Cristal, de un color rojo brillante.

La Planta volvió a la normalidad y cayendo delibitada, siendo detenida por Twilight y sus amigas. Las Mane6 dejaron a Rose en una banca acostada, mientras Girasol usaba su Rayo de Curación para mantenerla estable.

-Gracias comandante, es la primera vez que uso una gran cantidad de magia, pero el Imperio está protegido.

Lentamente los ponies de cristal se acercaban a la Planta para darle sus agradecimientos por haberles salvado de lo que sea estaba pasando. Luego de una hora, todos estaban reunidos en el castillo, en específico el salón de estrategia militar, en donde habia un mapa del Imperio y sus alrededores y en donde Rose usaba su magia para detectar la cosa que les producía el dolor, siendo como ella dijo en los bosques del oeste.

-De acuerdo, sabemos donde esta. Ahora, ¿alguien tiene un plan?-Dijo el Cactus.

-Tengo uno, podemos dividirnos en dos grupos-Dijo el Soldado-Uno ira de frente hacia los Umbrums, mientras el otro va sigilosamente por un camino diferente y destruir lo que sea que haya en ese lugar.

-¿Y el plan B?-Se cuestino Lanzaguisantes.

-Si nos descubren, hacemos lo mejor que sabemos hacer.

-Todo un caos en el campo de batalla-Dijo entre risas la Girasol-De acuerdo, yo, Carnívora, Científico, All-Star e Ingeniero formaremos el Equipo de Distracción.

-El resto de nosotros intentaremos ir lo más sigiloso posible hacia las montañas y detener la transmisión-Dijo Deadbeard-¿Creen que deberíamos decirles lo que planeamos?

-Es mejor que no se involucren, sera muy peligroso y no solo por los Umbrums sino también por el ataque sónico que estamos sufriendo. Puede de que más cerca este alguien, más fuerte sera el dolor y pueden terminar como las tropas de Sombra. Muertos-Dijo Rose a las ponies-Así que, por favor, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-Claro que no, los apoyaremos-Se nego Twilight-Este es nuestro reino y nuestro hogar, también queremos derrotar a Sombra.

-Se por lo que estan pasando, pero como protectores de la vida no vamos a arriesgarlos con tal de ayudarnos-Dijo Lanzaguisantes.

-Nosotros solos podemos ocuparnos ya que somos inmunes esto que está pasando-Dijo Cactus.

-Así que mejor quédense o sino me las como. Ya le encontré un sabor a ustedes-Dijo amenazante Carnívora, siendo todo esto traducido por Chrysalis.

-Es mejor hacerles caso. Debemos de aprovechar esta ventaja antes de que Sombra sepa de nuestros aliados-Dijo la reina, intentando convencer a sus aliadas.

-Chrysalis tiene razón, pero si el plan no resulta, nosotras seremos el plan C-Dijo Cadence y les permitio el paso a ambos bandos.

Tanto Plantas como Zombies ya abandonaban el Imperio de Cristal, siendo Lady Rose quién se quedaría para mantener el escudo aún activo. Durante su trayecto al bosque, los equipos asignados se separaron, siendo el Equipo de Distracción que atacaría directo hacia la zona frontal del bosque.

Fue entonces que una inmensa cantidad de Umbrums empezaron a salir del lugar con intenciones de acabar con sus enemigos, habiendo resultado el plan.

Deadbeard y Cactus se quedaron atras para proporcionar cobertura, gracias a sus ataques a larga distancia, mientras que el Soldado y Lanzaguisantes iban lo más silenciosos por los árboles para encontrar un claro del bosque en donde podría estar la maquina.

Y ahí estaba, una gran antena parabólica sobre una especie de plataforma con un gran panel de control, siendo alguien conocido para los dos el que manipulaba la maquina.

-¿Un Zombidito?-Susurraron los dos por la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver al diminuto Zombie.

Este además traía un casco amarillo con una pequeña antena que parpadeaba con una luz roja, también su vestimenta era anaranjada por completo y viendo un par de Blasters en su cintura y un pequeño propulsor en su espalda.

Este Zombidito estaba manteniendo el funcionamiento de la máquina, mientras los Umbrums, los cuales empezaban a salir por un cristal rojo que estaba enterrado cerca, se equipaban con la armadura especial antes de estallar por el dolor de las ondas sonoras que producía la maquina.

Ambos no lo pensaron dos veces y lanzaron sus explosivos directo a la maquina, la Bomba de Fríjol con Sombrero y el ZPG, los cuales no hicieron daño alguno al artefacto debido a un escudo de energía invisible que amortiguó el ataque, siendo el misil que explotó al contacto y el fríjol rebotó hacia el interior del bosque antes de estallar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, y ver a los causantes, el pequeño Zombie empezo a darles ordenes a los Umbrums, los cuales miraban confuso al Zombidito. Sin otra opción, oprimio un boton en la consola de la máquina y de los cascos salieron una pequeñas antenas que se encendieron.

 **(Zombie Second Line. Garden Warfare)**

Cuando ocurrió, los ojos de los Umbrums, los cuales eran completamente blancos, cambiaron a unos verdes, confirmando el control sobre estos y dando nuevamente la orden.

-¡Detengan a esos dos!-Grito en un tono chillón mientras los ojos de los ponies oscuros se tornaban rojos y enojados.

Gran parte de los Umbrums fueron a cargar contra ellos, mientras unos cuantos atacaban a distancia con su magia oscura, pero no se esperaban la estrategia mal pensada de la Planta y el Zombie.

El Soldado lanzo su Bomba de Humo Super Apestosa hacia el enemigo que, a pesar de no afectarles el fuerte olor putrefacto, si les afectó la visibilidad junto a los pequeños y veloces guisantes de su Guisantralladora que daban a sus cascos.

Luego de unos minutos la pantalla de humo violeta desaparecia y solo habían armaduras por el lugar, dándoles nuevamente la victoria al la rara alianza entre bandos enemigos.

-Muy bien enano-Dijo el Soldado, dirigiéndose al Zombidito-Sera mejor que detengas esta cosa o sino tendrás muchos más problemas de los que ya tienes.

-Cierto chaparro-Continuo Lanzaguisantes-O será el All-Star mandándote a volar con una patada o el aperitivo de Carnívora.

El pequeño Zombie solo se empezaba a reír de forma maniática, dejando confundido a la Planta y al no muerto y sorprendiendolos cuando dió un largo salto hacia atrás, gracias a los propulsores de su espalda, mientras sacaba un comunicador de su tamaño y formando un gran portal sobre él.

De este salió de golpe una gran máquina anaranjada, de por lo menos dos metros, cayo sobre el Zombidito y como esta se levantaba, mostrándoles al descerebrado dentro de esta.

-¡¿Quien es el enano ahora?!-Grito el Zombidito, dejando pálidos del susto al par mientras intentaba dar un pisotón frente a ellos.

El Soldado logro sujetar el cuerpo del Lanzaguisantes con su brazo y salieron disparados gracias al Salto Cohete del Zombie. Aprovechando el vuelo, y teniendo al Z-Mech de espaldas, la Planta lanzo su Frijol él cual estalló cuando la maquina se dio la vuelta, pero sin que le producierá daño alguno

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?-Dijo sarcástico el Zombidito, mientras el cañón del brazo izquierdo les apuntaba a ambos-Es mi turno.

Y del arma salio un rayo directo hacia sus enemigos los cuales fueron heridos por los constantes impactos de energía.

.

.

.

Mientras que sus compañeros Cactus y Deadbeard hacían todo lo posible para que los Umbrums que iban de apoyo al Zombidito, los cuales retrocedían por ordenes de la señal, eran reventados cuando sus cascos salían volando por los precisos disparos del par de francotiradores.

-Ese eral último-Dijo el pirata, recargando su arma de largo y corto alcance-Pero ni importa si los disparos le llegan.

-Ese robot podrá aguantar nuestros disparos-Termino de decir el Cactus-Excepto...

Y de su boca saco un pequeño ajo, el cual creció inmediatamente y flotaba frente a la Planta, siendo esta la que tenía un solo ojo.

-Ve y apoya a Lanzaguisantes-Ordeno Cactus a su Dron, el cual salió volando lo más rápido posible.

-También necesitará algo de ayuda-Dijo Deadbeard antes de sacar a su Compañero Loro de su barba-Ve y ayuda a Soldado.

El pajaro Cyborg asintió y fue volando junto al Dron Ajo en dirección a la antena, mientras Cactus y Deadbeard acababan con una nueva oleada de enemigos que se introducían al bosque.

.

.

.

-¿Por que creen que los Zombies somos superiores?-Dijo con aires de grandeza el Zombidito, teniendo a Soldado debajo de uno de sus pies.

Tanto así que extendió los dos brazos de su Mecha a los lados, sin fijarse como destruía la consola principal de la antena, desactivando los escudos de este.

-Seremos los seres más superiores que las Plantas-Dijo el Soldado.

-Pero siguen siendo los mismos idiotas descerebrados de siempre-Termino Lanzaguisantes, disparando su Bomba de Fríjol con Sombrero.

Aprovechando el retraso de la explosión, el Zombidito activo la expulsión de su Z-Mech, saliendo disparado del lugar, al igual que el Soldado que logro salir debajo del gran pie mecánico y saltar de allí con su cohete propulsor hacia su aliado y al Zombidito, el cual estaba debajo de las raíces de la Planta.

La explosión ocurrió, destruyendo la parte inferior de la estructura pero no la antena que aún seguía emitiendo las ondas sonoras. El pequeño Zombie empezo a burlarse por los intentos de ambos, pero se cayo de golpe al ver como unos huevos y mazorcas caían sobre la antena, destruyéndola en el acto.

.

.

.

Twilight y Cadence habían estado vigilando a Lady Rose por un buen rato, la cual estaba en una especie de meditación y su varita flotando frente a ella mientras conjuraba hechizos en susurro, siendo interrumpidas por Chrysalis.

-¿Que se suponen que hacen?-Dijo la reina detrás del par, el cual pego un salto del susto.

-Solo la observamos por si es que necesitaba algo de ayuda y estar presente en el acto-Se escuso Twilight por las dos.

-No creo que sea necesario, Lady Rose a demostrado a estar a un nivel superior a nosotras. Incluso puedo decir que puede que sea más fuerte que Celestia y Luna juntas.

-No, es imposible que compares a una planta con mis tías que prácticamente son semidiosas-Dijo Cadence.

-Mover Astros a tu voluntad no te hace un Dios inmediatamente. No es por ofender, pero deberíamos dejar esta pequeña charla hasta aquí antes de que perdamos los estribos y nuestra alianza por una tonta comparación-A lo que ambas asistieron e iban a seguir su vigía hacia Rose, la cual iba hacia ellas.

-No quiero que intervengan-Dijo sería la Planta, mientras hacia un par de movimientos con su varita y destruía el escudo-El peligro aún acecha afuera.

Y con esa advertencia, Lady Rose se teletransportó del lugar, dejando confundidas al trío. Pero Twilight no se iba a quedar de cascos cruzados y salió del castillo, junto a Applejack y Rainbow que notaron que el escudo habia desaparecido.

La unicornio violeta teletransportó a ella y sus amigas hacia la entrada del bosque, justo recibiendo el Ultraplacaje del All-Star y enviándolas a volar a unos cuantos metros.

Aunque la cosa no acabó allí, ya que Rainbow logro reincorporarse y ver a uno de los Umbrums que huía al interior del bosque. La pegaso se lanzó en picada hacia el pony oscuro, derribandole el casco de una fuerte patada y pero este no exploto.

Por desgracia para Rainbow era que debía combatir contra el Umbrum, hasta que todo se fue a negro rápidamente, pero no por un hechizo de la tropa oscura sino por que fue confundida por Carnívora al empujar al Umbrum. Mientras que este intento dañar a la Planta con un poderoso hechizo, pero desapareció luego de que los Destellos Solares de Girasol impactaran su cuerpo gaseoso.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que, mientras estaba cayendo, Applejack recibió directo una Bola Lapa Explosiva en sus cascos delanteros mientras ella iba en dirección a los Umbums que detuvieron su huida para atacar a la terrestre. Pero no se esperaban la poderosa explosión que los destruyó por completo y dejabdo con unos pequeños rasguños a Applejack gracias a su resistencia natural que ella adquirió con su trabajo duro diario.

Por último y la más desafortunada fue Twilight, quién cayo sobre un grupo de Umbrums que empezaba a acumular energía oscura. Ella solo creo un campo de magia por instinto y sabiendo que este no soportaría todos los ataques. Cerró sus ojos con tal de esperar su posible fin, hasta que...

-¡Enigma Arcano!-Twilight escuchó el grito de Rose.

Al abrir sus ojos vio como la Planta, la cual estaba en su forma Arcana, la miraba seriamente antes de volver a la normalidad, levantandola con su magia.

-Te dije que aún había peligro afuera-Le regaño Rose-Si no hubieran sido los Umbrums de seguro los Zombies las hubieran dañado de forma grabe a ustedes por el fuego cruzado.

-¿Que hay de Rainbow?-Señalo detrás de ella Applejack, la cual era sanada por Girasol con su Rayo Curativo-Gracias.

-No debes de preocuparte, Carnivora la escupirá por el mal sabor que les encuentra a ustedes-Dijo de forma confiada, hasta que escucho como su compañero tragaba.

-Sabe a pollo-Se dijo la Planta, recibiendo las miradas de sorpresa de Girasol y Rose, al igual que la de Twilight y Applejack-¿Que?

.

.

.

-Hey chicos-Dijo el Soldado, el cual tenía una jaula para mascotas, teniendo al Zombidito dentro de esta-No creerán con que nos topamos. ¿Chicos?

Los cuatro, Soldado, Lanzaguisantes, Cactus y Deadbeard, habían salido del bosque, recibiendo la extraña escena de como intentaban sacar a Rainbow del interior de Carnívora, siendo el All-Star y el Científico que sujetaban a la Planta, y Girasol y Rose las que tiraban para sacar a la pegaso.

Luego de un fuerte jalón Rainbow salió llena de un líquido verdoso por todo su cuerpo, mientras temblaba sin parar y acurrucada en el suelo.

-Oh, muchachos-Dijo Girasol, abrazando a sus compañeros-Que bueno que estén bien y... ¿Eso es un Zombidito?

-Este enano era el que controlaba una maquina que producía el ruido que las lastimaba-Dijo el Cactus.

-Ya lo hemos desmembrado, pero no trae por ningún lado un cristal como el que tenía yo-Dijo Deadbeard.

-Eso nos da por entender que este chaparro estaba trabajando para Sombra. Posiblemente por cerebros-Termino Lanzaguisantes.

-Esos cerebroz eran una porquería, solo les daba una mordida para que Sombra se crea mi alianza-Dijo en su defensa el pequeño.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dudo el Científico.

-A diferencia del kilómetro parado, yo vine directamente del pasado por una pequeña tregua entre el Dr. Zomboss y Penny.

"Luego de lo ocurrido, y de la extraña desaparición de Rose, el Dr. Zomboss estuvo investigando el extraño evento paranormal con los portales. Lentamente supo que sus tropas estaban atrapadas en diferentes tiempos, así que se volvió a embarcar en el espacio tiempo para volver con todos antes de que las Plantas atacaran.

Pero nuestro líder no se espero con encontrarse con Penny y que esta le propusiera una tregua momentánea mientras ambos buscaban a todos los perdidos, siendo que ninguno de los dos se atacarían durante sus viajes y que los combates reanudarían una vez volvieran al patio.

Cuando todos pudimos volver a nuestro tiempo, iniciamos una vez más la contienda entre ambos bandos para obtener el patio y el resto de Suburbia para nosotros, hasta que el portal de ayuntamiento de abrio antes de lo que teníamos previsto.

Resulta que, tanto Zomboss como Penny, trabajaron juntos para usar el portal principal para usarlo para vía directa a 100.000.000 de años en el futuro, donde faltaban dos Plantas y dos Zombies."

-El larguirucho de aquí-Dijo burlandose -Y Super Brainz.

-¿Super Brainz?-Dijeron ambos bandos.

-¿Ese idiota también está aquí?-Pregunto el pirata, siendo el pequeño afirmandole.

-Así es, pero al igual que tú poste con patas, él esta siendo manipulado por Sombra-Dijo y empezo a vibrar por completo gracias a un cristal en sus bolsillos, y arrojándolo en medio del grupo-Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Del cristal rojo salio un humo gris que materializaba la imágen de Sombra, el cual se sorprendió al verse rodeado por todos los seres.

-¿Que significa esto? ¿Acaso osas traicionarme?

-Oh vamos, ¿crees que sería tan tonto como para estar a tu lado? Ya tengo a un jefe sobreexplotador.

-Ahora pereseras junto a tus aliados-Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Por cierto, los Zombots que construí para ti tienen un fecha de caducidad. Que termina, ahora-Dijo, oprimiendo un boton de su gran comunicador.

Del humo podia escucharse una gran cantidad de explosiones antes de que el cristal se destruyera y el humo se disipará por completo, dejando confundidos al resto de los presentes.

-Entonces, ¿tienes una forma de volver a nuestro tiempo?-Pregunto el Ingeniero.

-Ya no, tenía el control espacio temporal en el Z-Mech y este se destruyó en nuestro combate.

Los Zombies tan solo negaron ante lo sucedido y, todos, volvían devuelta al Imperio de Cristal para informar lo que está sucediendo y su posible nuevo aliado.

.

.

.

-Nunca debí haberme confiado de ese maldito enano-Dijo Sombra deshaciendo su escudo que impidió que la explosión masiva que afecto a todo el Imperio Changeling le lastimara-Por suerte tu eres inmune a este tipo de ataque.

Una figura alta, envuelta en hollín por la explosión, se encontraba a unos metros del rey de las tinieblas, mientras se sacudia de un solo giro todo su cuerpo. Se trataba del superhéroe y salvador favorito de todoa los Zombies. Super Brainz.

-Habran liberado a Deadbeard, pero con tu fuerza sobrenatural y tus poderoso ataques, junto a mis tropas potenciadas, podremos tomar el resto de Equestria... ¿Me estas escuchando?-Dijo enojado al ver como el Zombie se arreglaba el copete por un espejo de mano-Al menos con estos tres trofeos que me has traído de Canterlot a asegurado mi victoria.

.

.

.

-Debemos de volver, mis tías deben de estar el peligro y posiblemente todos en Canterlot y sus alrededores.

-Conociendo al grandote, ya debieron tomar a esas cornudas emplumadas y a esa extraña estatua de ese animalejo raro que Sombra le mando a buscar también-Dijo de forma grosero el Zombidito antes de llevarse un Pop Smart a la boca.

-Por mas que quiera estar en desacuerdo con el enano-Dijo Chrysalis-Apenas siento las energías de Celestia y Luna, las cuales estan en mi reino.

-¿Como es posible que las gobernantes hayan podido ser vencidas por un Zombie?-Dijo sin poder creerselo Twilight.

-Ni idea, pero nuestra unica forma de averiguarlo es atacar inmediatamente, pero por dos flancos-Dijo Lanzaguisantes-Si lo que dijo el chaparro es cierto, tenemos un segundo lugar por donde Sombra podría atacar y extenderse hasta unirse en su base principal.

-Deberemos dividirnos, un grupo se dirigirá al Canterlot y el otro ira inmediatamente al Imperio Changeling-Dijo Cactus-Por razones obvias, los Zombies iran atacar a Sombra directamente.

-Mientras que nosotros nos dirigimos a Canterlot y a cualquier otra ciudad o pueblo controlado por los Umbrums de Sombra-Termino de decir Girasol, siendo todo traducido entre Chrysalis y Rose.

-¿Y que haremos nosotras? Quedarnos aquí y esperar a que todo terminé-Dijo Rainbow enojada.

-Es nuestro reino y nuestros amigos los que estan en peligro, nosotras también debemos ayudar-Dijo Applejack.

-No nos interesa que salgamos lastimadas, ya nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones parecidas a estas-Dijo Rarity.

-Siempre daremos la cara contra cualquier mal que nos amenacé-Dijo Pinkie.

-Aun que nos cueste todo lo que este en juego-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Con o sin su autorización, nosotras vamos con ustedes-Dijo por último Twilight.

A las Plantas no les quedo de otra mas que aceptar las exigencias de las ponies, a pesar de su código de impedir que los seres vivos sufran.

 **Continuará...**

 **Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo.**

 **Plantas y Zombies estan a punto de acabar esta travesía para poder volver a su tiempo, pero en ambos lugares les será casi imposible poder cumplir sus objetivos por los problemas de sus antigüos aliados.**

 **Capítulo 5: Dos Ataques, un Mismo Destino.**

 **A decir verdad no tengo nada que decir, además de agradecer por los Reviews de Dark Bro, XmarkzX y Maestro en Anime, así que gracias y nos leemos pronto.**


	6. La Llegada del Caos

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 4: La Llegada del Caos. (Zombies)**

-¿Por qué quiere ir con ellos?-Preguntó preocupada Rose al ver a la reina Chrysalis al adentrarse al tren Zombot.

-Ellos necesitan toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a Sombra y a todo su ejército. Además, si lo logran, alguien debe de mantenerlos a raya para que no devoren los cerebros de mi gente.

-¿Brainz?-Dijeron algunos Zombies que la escucharon, acercándose a la Changeling.

-No, no hay cerebros. Por algo están los Pop Smarts que Pinkie y los panaderos y pasteleros del Imperio les hicieron para el largo combate.

-Chrysalis, espera-Dijo Cadence galopando a toda velocidad-Yo también iré contigo. Es mi deber como princesa defender a los indefensos y detener a aquel ser que no pude derrotar.

-¿Qué hay de tu reino? Acaso los dejarás a tu suerte.

-Se que, tanto nosotras como las Plantas podrán hacerle frente a la oscuridad de Sombra. Lo único que quiero es que enmendemos las cosas de nuestro pasado.

-De acuerdo, pero si no lo logramos te enviaré lo más cerca posible al Imperio para que puedas armar una defensa-A lo que Cadence asintió y ambas entraron al vagón principal.

Luego de ellas empezaron a entrar la enorme cantidad de Zombies en los siguientes vagones, los cuales eran de carga, y un par diferente al final del tren para llevar a los Zombiesteins que convocaron para esta lucha. Ambas gobernantes se despidieron de las Plantas y de las Mane6, los cuales se estaban preparando para un conjuro por parte de Lady Rose, la cual activó su forma Arcana.

-¿Crees que llegaremos en unos minutos?-Se cuestionó Cadence.

-No lo creo, ahora hay más vagones y con mucho más peso que antes, sobre todo por los Zombisteins. Quizás vayamos a una velocidad moderada, posiblemente en dos…-Fue interrumpida de golpe cuando quedó pegada al asiento por la gran velocidad del Zombot.

El tren iba a gran velocidad, solo que ahora no era un tren sino un trineo, que atravesaba las ventiscas heladas de aquel lugar como si nada, salvo para los ocupantes. Mientras que en el primer vagón los ocupantes estaban pegados a sus asientos, en el resto de los vagones los Zombies estaban intentando no salir volando de estos por la enorme velocidad, y el hecho de que se tambaleaban de vez en cuando. Mientras que Cadence y Chrysalis hacían todo lo posible por no desmayarse, el Soldado, All-Star, el Zombidito y Deadbeard, por lo menos los tres primeros, parecían disfrutar del viaje.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Gritó el enano, sacándose su cinturón de seguridad y sujetándose firmemente al asiento sin ser estampado contra la pared-¡Veamos quien dura más!

Los dos Zombies solo asintieron y, sacándose su cinturón, empezaron a sujetarse de la cabecera de su asiento. Dreadbeard al ver al par solo negó entre risas al ver las estupideces de sus compañeros no muertos, siguiéndoles la corriente.

-¡Eso es trampa!-Se quejó el All-Star al ver como el pirata se sujetaba sin ningún esfuerzo gracias a su garfio.

-¡Aquí todo vale amigo mío!-Respondió y viendo como su gran compañero se estampaba contra la pared, junto a otros Zombies que no aguantaron tanto.

Deadbeard tan solo río por lo bajo hasta que sintió como la cabecera empezaba a partirse por la mitad por su garfio hasta salir volando en dirección al All-Star. El gran Zombie lo sujetó del cuello y lo miraba de forma amenazante hasta que el Soldado no aguanto más y salió volando hacia el par, dando como ganador al Zombidito que también se soltó.

-Jajaja, gané-Río el pequeño, haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros también lo hicieron luego del divertido juego.

Hasta que todo cesó con la fuerte parada del Trineo Zombot que, como era lógico, todos los Zombies estampados salieron volando hacia el frente, siendo el Zombidito el que tuvo que aguantar toda la presión de sus decenas de compañeros no muertos. Una vez que todos salieron, se dieron cuenta que el lugar nevado había cambiado a un lugar árido y sin vida, en donde pudieron percatarse de una estructura oscura al horizonte con una nube negra sobre esta.

-Ahí está, mi reino. ¡Rápido debemos de prepararnos para el asalto al reino Changeling y…! ¿Para qué diablos usaran esa bota gigante?-Se cuestionó la reina al ver el extraño aparato siendo empujado por los Zombiesteins.

-Es para derribar el muro y entrar al castillo. Como cuando lo hacemos para intentar tomar el castillo de Rose-Explicó Deadbeard.

-¿Esa Planta tiene un castillo?-Preguntó el Ingeniero.

-No es su castillo, sino que tomó el castillo de la zona medieval del Parque Tiempo que las Plantas invadieron y tomaron como suyos.

Los Zombies entendieron y comenzaron a prepararse para el asalto, siendo solo las pequeñas tropas las que empezaron a salir de los vagones, los cuales estaban semidestruidos, en dirección al reino incluido los Zombiesteins.

-¿No creen que necesitábamos a uno de los grandotes para empujar su bota gigante?-Dijo Cadence algo enojada.

-Solo servirán de distracción mientras todos nosotros lo empujamos hacia allá-Explicó el Científico, siendo traducido una vez más por Chrysalis.

-No nos queda de otra Cadence, tendremos que ayudar a empujar hasta la muralla. Creo que es kilómetro y medio sino me equivoco.

-Espero que te equivoques-Dijo amargada la princesa y empezando, junto al resto, a empujar el carro gigante.

Mientras lo hacían, las tropas Zombies, más conocidos como Abrigos Pardos, empezaron a luchar como ellos podían contra los Umbrums. Las cuales se enfrentaban con sus armas y su magia, y a pesar de su poder en magia no podían contra la fuerza bruta y la inmensa cantidad de Zombies que llegaban y llegaban. Hasta que uno de los seres más fuertes de Sombra hizo aparición frente al grupo de Zombies, tratándose de nada más y nada menos que de Super Brainz. El poderoso no muerto empezó a golpear a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que intentaba detenerlo, al igual de derrotar a un Zombiestein con una sola mano. Esto obligó a que gran parte de los Abrigos Pardos empezaron a huir del lugar, haciendo que sus superiores empezarán a preocuparse sobre el temible enemigo a las puertas de las murallas del Reino Changeling.

-También los apoyaremos-Dijo Cadence empezando a seguir al grupo, siendo detenida por el Soldado.

-No irán a ningún lado. Si las Plantas saben que les hicimos correr peligro o sufren daño, Carnívora querrá comernos. Así que no-Dijo serio el Soldado antes de salir disparado con su cohete.

-Mientras pueden empujar el carro-Dijo el Zombidito, recibiendo la mirada molesta de las Equestres y subiéndose al hombro del All-Star-¡Vamos andando grandote!

El Zombie solo sujeto al pequeño del casco, se inclinó un poco y dio una fuerte patada que mandó volar al enano.

-Una vez que problema solucionado, nosotros venir a empujar. Ustedes ir a Zombot por si algo salir mal-Respondió All-Star antes de retirarse con sus compañeros.

Tanto Cadence como Chrysalis ni insistieron ante las órdenes de los no muertos y volvieron al trineo, siendo la reina que tuvo que convencer a su aliada de mantenerse en el robot.

.

.

.

El Zombidito aterrizó sobre unos cuantos Abrigos Pardos que yacían inconscientes en el lugar, suavizando su caída pero no su sorpresa al ver a uno de sus compañeros controlado por Sombra.

-Oh rayos-Se dijo antes de salir disparado de allí gracias a los propulsores de su espalda-Veamos quien es más fuerte.

Y en el acto, a la hora de aterrizar, sacó su comunicador para que en un instante apareciera del cielo su Z-Mech para el combate contra Super Brainz.

 **(Graveyard Ops Theme. Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2)**

Una vez armado con su robot, el resto de sus compañeros empezaban a llegar, siendo los principales comandantes los que se sorprendieron ante el Superhéroe Zombie. El primero en atacar fue el All-Star con su Cañón de Balones de Football, pero fue interrumpido de golpe, literalmente, al recibir el puño de Super Brainz que no tan solo lo derribó sino que también le quitó el casco. El siguiente fue Deadbeard que hizo aparecer su gran Cañón de Rodeo para atacar al Zombie, el cual esquivaba cada uno de sus disparos hasta sujetar una de las balas de cañón, dejando paralizados de la impresión a todos y destruyendo el cañón con el proyectil que lanzó devuelta. Fue entonces que Super Brainz se vio rodeado por la Nube Súper Apestosa del Soldado que, como Zombie, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo excepto por la visibilidad que aprovechó el no muerto para brincar hacia el héroe. El Soldado empezaba a golpear de diferentes formas con tal de noquear a Súper Brainz, incluso usando su propio casco hasta que fue sujetado del cuello y estampado contra el rocoso suelo, quedando la mitad del cuerpo superior enterrado.

Cuando vió la distracción, el Científico lo aprovechó para usar su Distorsión y quedar justo detrás de él para disparar su Destructor Pringoso, pero algo raro paso ya que no se escuchó el sonido del disparo. Esto se debía a que Super Brainz había roto la parte delantera del arma, haciendo que el poderoso líquido pegajoso se acumulara en el tubo del arma hasta explotar fuertemente a la cara del Científico. El Superhéroe se fijó como la cortina de humo púrpura desaparecía sólo para recibir de frente una Bomba Sonora por parte del Ingeniero, sólo que el regordete Zombie no esperaba que el no muerto devolviera el megáfono bomba con una patada directo hacia él, afectando por completo el incesante ruido que lo paralizó y recibir una certera patada voladora que lo noqueó al instante. El último que quedaba era el Zombidito y su Z-Mech, el cual empezaba a disparar con su cañón láser de uno de los brazos y con los cohetes que estaban en la parte superior de este. Mientras que Super Brainz podía esquivar todo esto con diferentes poses ridículas, las cuales molestaba al pequeño del Mecha, pero no se esperaba la técnica especial del Héroe. Este disparó una enorme esfera de energía que iba a recibir directo el Zombidito, el cual no le quedó de otra más que usar la expulsión. El enano salió sano y a salvo de su máquina solo para aterrizar en el pecho de Super Brainz, quedando paralizado del miedo pero fijándose en algo de este. Un pequeño brillo púrpura que emanaba su insignia de cerebro.

Decidido, empezó a arrancar la insignia mientras el gran Zombie intentaba sacarlo de su pecho, logrando lo con éxito y cayendo de rodillas debilitado. Esto se debía a que el Zombidito logró sacar la insignia que, en la base de esta, se encontraba el cristal oscuro que lo controlaba. Este lo saco y lo estampo contra el suelo, rompiéndose un poco por la caída.

-Te veré en el infierno, mugroso cristal-Dijo, apuntando con uno de sus Blasters y destruyendo por completo la joya oscura.

Fue entonces que Super Brainz empezó a hacer poses heroicas exageradas mientras caía de rodillas hasta quedar inconsciente por completo. El Zombidito solo rodo los ojos ante su compañero y empezó a Resucitar a sus amigos uno por uno. Una vez que le explicó lo sucedido, el Científico reanimó al héroe, el cual le dio un gran abrazo a todo el equipo, el cual lo recibió muy incómodo.

-De acuerdo grandote-Dijo el Soldado, logrando separándose del abrazo-Es mejor que estés listo ya que terminaremos de asaltar el muro hacia el Reino Jankeling.

-Es Changeling-Corrigió una voz cercana al grupo.

-Da igual, solo ataquemos y ya… Espera, ¿quién dijo eso?

-Yuju, por aquí arriba no muertos-Dijo Discord, el cual flotaba sobre el grupo-Vaya, vaya, la pandilla está completa. Le había dicho a Sombra que sería una mala idea hacerlos luchar entre ellos, pero ahora entiendo el por qué lo hizo-Dijo de forma siniestra el Draconequus mientras frotaba sus garras antes de chasquearlas.

Con ello, hizo levitar a los Zombies, los cuales iban a contraatacar con sus armas, que no tenían. Discord, sin que ellos lo notarán, había trasladado sus armas hacia él y dejándolos completemente desarmados, pero no tanto. Tanto el Soldado como Super Brainz y All-Star lanzaron los ataques más fuertes que tenían, el ZPG, la Bola Heróica y el Pateo de Zombidito respectivamente, hacia Discord. Este solo chasqueo sus garras para detener los tres proyectiles y lanzarlos en dirección al tren Zombot, el cual destruyó gran parte de los vagones.

-Oh rayos, las Plantas nos van a matar-Dijo el Científico al ver la lejana explosión.

-¿Que hare con ustedes? Tal vez convertirlos en animales.

Y con un chasquido, cada uno se convirtio en cada uno de los aninales Zombies, como Gallinas, Bueys, Cabras, Ovejas, Caballos y Vacas hasta que fueron devueltos a la normalidad.

-O que tal, volverlos a la vida-Dijo y chasqueo una vez más su garra.

Y con ellos, cada uno volvió a ser un humano, con la piel pálida, cabello de diferentes tonos marrón, para los que no tenían pelo, y nariz incluída. Pero volvieron una vez más a ser los no muertos de siempre, siendo Deadbeard el único en quejarse por volver a ser Zombie.

-Y si mejor, los envió a otro tiempo en donde no molesten. Pero la pregunta es, ¿cuando?

-¿Que tal a nuestro tiempo, luego de la corrupción espacio temporal para poder conquistar el resto de Suburbia y destruir a las Plantas?-Dijo el Zombidito, a lo que sus compañeros le dieron la razón.

-No, de seguro igual perderán. Mejor a una época en donde ya todo está sumido bajo mi poder. ¡AL FUTURO!-Grito y chasqueo sus garras para aparecer un portal azulado sobre los Zombies y dejarlos caer.

-Me saludan a mí yo del futuro de mi parte-Dijo el draconequus antes de cerrar el portal y ver hacia el destruido trineo Zombot-Si aún siguen vivas los Umbrums se encargaran. Es hora de que las Plantas prueben un poco del caos de esta era.

A lo que él Dios del Caos desapareció con un chasquido mientras las tropas de Sombra salían del reino Changeling hasta los escombros donde Cadence y Chrysalis aún estaban intentando sobrevivir.

.

.

.

 **(Canterlot. Día del Desastre de la Boda)**

Los Zombies empezaron a caer uno sobre el otro, siendo el Soldado el que tuvo que soportar la caída de cada uno de sus compañeros y partes del Z-Mech. Una vez que todos se levantaron de su compañero, vieron con impotencia como el portal que los trajo se cerraba aunque eran agradecidos cuando escucharon unos gritos de horror cerca de ellos. Cuando comprobaron de que se trataba de unos cuantos ponis que estaban en shock ante los extraños seres que tenían de frente.

-Apetitosos cerebroz.

-No hay Plantas que se interpongan en nuestro camino.

-Y ellos no saben cómo defenderse contra nosotros.

-Pero sin nuestras armas lo tendremos que hacer como antes. Algo mucho mejor cuando lo haces con tus propias manos.

-¡ES HORA DEL GRAN FESTÍN!-Grito de alegría Zombidito mientras sus compañeros iban a comenzar con la caza a los Equestres.

Pero un sonido detrás de ello, justo en la entrada de la ciudad, los interrumpió ya que era algo que conocían. Era una ruptura Espacio-Tiempo, una grieta hacia la Carretera Temporal que solo los viajeros del tiempo conocen, como su jefe el Dr. Zomboss. El Zombidito aprovechó el momento y lanzó una especie de caja pequeña de metal la cual se transformó en una antena parabólica que lanzaba una señal.

-¿Que se supone que hace eso?-Preguntó Deadbeard.

-Eso servirá para contactar al Dr. Zomboss. Tener algo de apoyo nunca está mal para conquistar una era del tiempo antes de que intervengan esas malditas Plantas.

-Mientras lo esperas, nosotros abriremos el buffet con platillos de entrada-Dijo el Científico mientras sus compañeros ya empezaban a capturar a algunos ponies de la zona-Habrán tantos cerebroz que no sabremos qué hacer con ellos.

 **(Dr. Zomboss Boss Battle Theme. Planta VS Zombies 2)**

Fue entonces que la pequeña grieta empezó a crecer de forma descomunal, tanto así que podía verse desde el castillo de Canterlot y llamando todos los habitantes sin saber qué es lo que pasaba hasta que el gran dragón Zombot atravesó el portal, al igual que la enorme cantidad de Zombies campesinos que ya empezaban a invadir la ciudad.

.

.

.

-No, no, no, no y ¡NO! Esto no puede estar pasándonos, no ahora-Grito desesperada la reina Chrysalis-No cometimos ningún error, es imposible que hayamos cambiado la línea temporal una vez más.

-¡¿A qué te refieres Chrysalis?!-Se cuestionó Celestia, la cual seguía en su capullo sobre el techo.

-Es difícil de entender, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para expulsar a Zomboss devuelta al flujo espacio tiempo-Se explicó, liberando a Celestia y al resto de las Mane 6, al igual que a Cadence y a Shining Armor de su control mental.

-¡Ahora verás cuando te metes con los Elementos de la Armonía!-Gritó Rainbow, yando a toda velocidad hacia Chrysalis, la cual iba a detenerla con su magia hasta que Celestia se le adelantó.

-No hay tiempo para luchar entre nosotros Rainbow Dash-Exclamó la princesa y dejándola con el grupo de sus amigas y dirigirse a la reina-Chrysalis, ¿puedes explicar qué es lo que pasa?

-En resumen. Algo ha hecho que se creer una nueva línea temporal que provocó una grieta espacio tiempo hacia el flujo de viaje tiempo, algo que aprovecha Zomboss para conquistar otros tiempos y hacerlos a su imagen, como está ocurriendo en este mismo instante. Una vez más.

-¿A qué te refieres con "Una vez más"?-Se cuestionó Celestia.

-En el pasado intente cambiar la historia para que Ponies y Changelings pudieran convivir juntos, en armonía. Pero al hacerlo creer una nueva línea del tiempo, lo cual abrió una grieta que Zomboss uso para intentar llegar a nuestra era e intentar conquistarla. Con mi gente le hicimos frente, pero si no fuera por Penny y su ejército de Plantas no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir.

-¿Y tu crees que nos vamos a tragar esas mentiras?-Dijo Cadence yendo hacia la Changeling con tal de confrontarla-¿Zombies? ¿Plantas? ¿Viajes en el tiempo? Por favor, eso no existe. Solo son mentiras para que nos ganemos tu confianza para después apuñalarnos por la espalda como los enemigos que son para Equestria.

Y antes de que Chrysalis pudiera defenderse de las palabras de la princesa del Amor, un Zombidito Super Fan atravesó el ventanal del lugar y llegar justo al centro de la habitación. Todos se habían quedado estáticos ante la presencia del extraño ser, excepto por la reina que mandó de una certera patada al enano antes de que explotara.

-Sabía que los Zombiditos eran para lanzarse y atravesar defensas, pero usarlos como kamikazes ya es una locura. O es que tienen de sobra-Se dijo a sí misma la Changeling antes de ser interrumpida por una explosión lejana-Mis tropas ya están comenzando con la defensa.

Todos fueron hacia el ventanal para observar que la explosión provenía de la plaza central de Canterlot, también como los ponies y Changelings intentaban huir hacia una especie de trinchera con Cáscara-Rabias a las cercanías del castillo. Celestia estaba preocupada al ver como tres cuartas partes de su ciudad principal había sido tomado por los Zombies.

-¿Cómo es posible que mis tropas no hayan podido retener está invasión?-Se dijo preocupada la princesa-¿Cuál es tu plan Chrysalis?

-Esperar.

-¡Ya para entonces toda Canterlot estará bajo el control de los muertos!-Se quejo Cadence ante la estrategia de la reina.

-Escúchame bien princesita. Yo luche contra este ser hace años y cometí muchos errores que casi le cuesta la vida a todos y cada uno de mis súbditos. Si no hubiera sido por Penny, yo no estaría aquí, ni tampoco tú ya que entonces Zomboss hubiera conquistado toda Equestria y hacerla a su imagen y semejanza-Contestó de forma agresiva antes de virar hacia la ventana-Mi ejército ya sabe qué hacer ante esta situación .

-¿Acaso los que no han podido escapar, han sido…?-Decía Fluttershy con miedo.

-No niña. Estos Zombies son diferentes a los que se conocen en la literatura. Ellos se alimentan de cerebros, pero para tenerlos tienen que convertir a sus víctimas en Zombies. Y no, no es a mordidas, sino que con una máquina que tienen ellos.

-¿Una máquina? Ja, que ridículo. ¿Por que quisieran cerebros en vez de comer carne?-Se burló Rainbow.

-No lo sé, quizás porque les falta uno. Como sea, tenemos tiempo ya que Zomboss solo transformará en Zombies a los que ha capturado una vez que haya tomado la ciudad.

-¡Su majestad!-Gritó un Changeling y un unicornio, los cuales abrieron con fuerza la puerta principal-¡Tenemos graves problemas!

-¿De que se trata capitán?-Dijeron Chrysalis y Celestia a la vez.

-Son los Zombies, tienen refuerzos nuevos. Que usan armamento bélico que nunca antes hayamos visto.

Ambas gobernantes fueron a comprobar por ellas misma, convocando unos prismáticos, y ver cómo en ese instante Deadbeard destruía la defensa con su Cañón de Rodeo, haciendo que todos los Zombies empiezan a tomar más prisioneros. La princesa retrocedió con miedo al ver el poder de armamento que tenían los no muertos e intentando pensar en un plan, mientras que Chrysalis estaba como loca buscando alguna relación de su enemigo con su Almanaque, sin éxito alguno al no encontrar nada de información sobre ellos.

-Ordenale a todos que entren al castillo. Vamos a usar el regalo de Penny.

-Su majestad, ¿está segura sobre ello? Ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que pueda convocar esas semillas que nos dió. Podría ser una Planta explosiva.

-No nos queda de otra. ¡Hágalo capitán!

El Changeling asintió antes de retirarse del lugar, al igual que el unicornio que se le dio la misma orden por parte de Celestia, siendo esta de cómo veía a Chrysalis salir hacia el jardín del castillo, siguiéndola para saber qué es lo que hacía. La reina cavó un hoyo en la tierra fértil y abrió el sobre de semillas, solo para que no saliera nada. Tanto Celestia como Chrysalis no entendían lo que pasaba, siendo la primera la más confusa por lo que pasó y la otra que no entendía el por qué no funcionó.

-¿Qué es lo que intentabas Chrysalis?

-Se supone que debería de emerger una planta sumamente poderosa que nos daría ventaja contra todo, pero no entiendo lo que… ¿fallo?-Se interrumpió cuando vio una nube de tormenta sobre toda Canterlot, y recibiendo las gotas-Esto es, ¿lluvia ácida? ¡LLUVIA ÁCIDA!

Chrysalis logró convocar un domo de energía para impedir que la mortal lluvia, la cual provenía del dragón de Zomboss, lastimara la Planta que tardaba en salir. Aunque ese mortal líquido también se veía afectado por el resto de las Plantas, debilitándose al absorber con sus raíces la lluvia, lo que le daba la oportunidad a los Zombies de deshacerse de la defensa rápidamente y entrar hasta la última zona de refugiados.

El Castillo.

Los no muertos empezaban a usar a sus propios camaradas para poder abrir las puertas, debido a que estaban aseguradas con cualquier cosa que los Ponies y Changelings encontraron para impedir que sigan su avance. Pero nada de eso basto cuando una poderosa explosión, ocasionada por los misiles del Z-Mech, destruyeran la defensa y permitieran que los Zombies empiezan a tomar más rehenes para su futura cena, mientras el resto que lograban escapar hacia los pisos superiores del castillo, lo cual no era el lugar más seguro como el resto del lugar. Esto se debía a los constantes lanzamientos de los Zombiesteins que lanzaban a cualquier Zombie con sus poderosos brazos hacia las torres y otros lugares altos del castillo, fallando en gran parte de las ocasiones y haciendo que se estrellen en las paredes. Todos en el lugar estaban acorralados, unos pocos se habían salvado gracias a un domo de energía que Cadence y Twilight lograron hacer a pesar de que los no muertos intentaban destruir con sus propias manos.

Hasta que todos estos se apartaron para dar paso al Soldado, el cual solo sonrió de forma maliciosa antes de inclinarse y preparar su mochila cohete para disparar su ZPG. Al hacerlo, la princesa y la unicornio intentaron reforzar aún más su escudo para aguantar el golpe del proyectil, pero este fue detenido a último momento por lo que parecía una especie de raíz que envolvió el misil, hasta que esté perdió toda su potencia y aplastarlo con fuerza. Todos los Zombies no entendían lo que pasaba y ser sorprendidos de golpe cuando una enorme girasol dorada emergia del piso del salón del trono, empezando a mirar con toda su ira a sus enemigos y absorber todo la energía solar que había por el lugar.

La Reina Girasol empezó su ataque.

Una vez lista, esta empezó a acumular una pequeña esfera solar frente a su cara, a lo que el Soldado no lo pensó dos veces y, usando su Salto Cohete, salió por la ventana antes de que un poderoso Rayo Solar empezaba a salir de la Planta y volviendo cenizas a todos y cada uno de los no muertos del lugar. Aunque eso no la detuvo y empezó a avanzar por el lugar, aún disparando su poderoso ataque que destruía a cada Zombie que se cruzaba con su resplandor. Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, esta se tuvo que detenerte al notar la mortal lluvia que asolaba la ciudad, recibiendo las risas de los descerebrados y los cuales empezaban atacar a distancia para evitar el peligro de la Planta, hasta que la lluvia cesó cuando un ataque combinado entre Celestia y Chrysalis dispararon hacia el Zombot, destruyendo la mandíbula inferior y, con ellos, parte de la maquinaria que producía la nube y la lluvia.

La Planta, al notar lo sucedido, simplemente sonrió para sí misma y salió del castillo mientras acumulaba la energía solar en sus pétalos dorados antes de volver a disparar contra los Zombies, los cuales empezaban a huir con temor ante el poder de su enemiga y evitar volverse cenizas. Aunque eso no evitó la contraofensiva de los no muertos, para ser exactos los más listos de estos, y empezaron a atacarla con todo lo que tenían. Desde Zombiditos bombas, ZPG, misiles, cañonazos, puñetazos y más empezaron a llegar a la gran Girasol la cual, una vez que cesaron los ataques, cayó apoyándose con sus vainas solares sobre el suelo y contemplando como una gran horda de no muertos iban hacia ella.

Todos los habitantes de Canterlot y los Changeling contemplaban el final de la Planta e intentando ir a ayudarla sabiendo que sería en vano su apoyo aunque eso no los iba a detener contra la ser que les había salvado la vida. Hasta que todos empezaron a sentir un viento gélido por el lugar sin saber de donde procedía, dejando a los ponies con un escalofrío y a los Zombies como bloques de hielo. La Reina Girasol contempló el panorama frente a ella, el cual era como si estuviera en la exposición de arte más fea que haya estado con todas las estatuas de los descerebrados por el lugar. La Planta se levantó débilmente hasta sentirse un poco mejor cuando recibía la energía solar de parte de una Flor Sombría al lado de ella, la cual le saludó moviendo su vaina.

Pero no era la única en aparecer, ya que un par de Frijoles Oscuros salieron del cielo que dieron a parar en medio de dos grupos de los Zombies congelados, recibiendo la poderosa explosión doble que acabó con todos los cercanos y liberando al resto que empezaba a huir de sus enemigos. La Reina se sorprendió por lo ocurrido hasta contemplar como un Lanzaguisantes Tóxico aterrizó al otra lado y saludándola de la misma manera que su otra compañera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo la Rosa de Hielo, la cual empezó a descender al frente de esta, y asentir ante su pregunta-Qué bueno, llegamos justo a tiempo. Descansa, has hecho lo suficiente para protegerlos, es nuestro turno.

La gran Planta tan solo se retiró a apoyarse a un lado del castillo y contemplar cómo el grupo de Élite de LEAF comenzaba el contraataque.

-Que les dije, solo debíamos esperar-Contestó Chrysalis, la cual voló desde el jardín hasta la entrada del castillo, en donde todos se encontraban, y observar la grieta espacio temporal que salía frente al edificio.

Del portal aparecieron el resto del grupo, como el capitán Carnívora Blindada y el sargento Cactus de Fuego. Estos empezaron el ataque con sus diferentes ataques hacia los Zombies, los cuales sólo escapaban atemorizados por el poder de la naturaleza, siendo Zomboss el primero en huir cuando su Dragón Zombot empezó a perder gran parte de su estructura por los constantes ataques de las Plantas, y comenzando a cerrar el portal espacio tiempo dejando a gran parte de su ejército a merced del enemigo. Los no muertos intentaron una contraofensiva hacia las Plantas, aunque no fue posible cuando se transformaron en cabras por la Rosa de Hielo.

Rápidamente la Carnívora Blindada y la Flor Oscura empezaban a corretear a los Zombies cabras hacia las jaulas que trajeron para mantener controlados a sus prisioneros mientras la Rosa se dirigía hacia los Ponies y Changelings que estaban confusos ante lo ocurrido.

-Por sus miradas deben de estar bastante confusos por lo ocurrido-Dijo la Rosa-Pero es posible que no puedan entender gran parte de lo que digo.

-No te preocupes, yo podré explicarles sus dudas-Dijo Chrysalis.

-Antes que nada, su majestad, usted no tuvo la culpa de que esto ocurriera. La invasión debía ocurrir para mantener el flujo del tiempo en la línea original. Los únicos culpables fueron estos descerebrados-Explico la Planta, apuntando con su varita a las cabras que antes eran las tropas avanzadas de Zomboss.

Los siete volvieron a ser lo que eran, gracias a la magia de la Planta, y fueron amordazados y puestos en una jaula aparte del resto de los no muertos.

-Ellos vienen de una línea del tiempo diferente a ésta en donde, por desgracia, tuvimos que unir fuerzas para combatir un enemigo en común. Según los comandantes, el ser era llamado Sombra-A lo que Celestia se sorprendió al oír el nombre del unicornio oscuro.

-Entonces, ¿él volverá a atacar Equestria?-Se cuestionó la Princesa del Sol ante la Planta.

-Volverá, algo que debe pasar. Pero no su segunda llegada en esta línea temporal-Respondió y se dirigió hacia Chrysalis-Ya que tendrán un poderoso aliado que impedirá eso.

-Espera, ¿quieres decir…?-A lo que la Rosa de Hielo asintió y la reina empezó a sollozar-Finalmente, mi sueño se cumplirá. Los Ponys y los Changelings podrán vivir juntos en armonía. Pero, ¿eso no afectará nuestra línea temporal?

-No, ya que fue cambiada cuando estos infelices decidieron llegar aquí-Dijo y empezó a acumular energía en su varita helada-Y será mejor devolverlos a su tiempo espacio.

Fue entonces que se transformó en su forma Arcana, algo que las princesas Celestia y Cadence al igual que la reina Chrysalis sintieron el gran poder que emanaba la Planta, hasta que disparó la esfera de energía que creó un portal espacio tiempo en dirección hacia la línea de tiempo original. Uno por uno los Zombies eran lanzados hacia su tiempo por el resto de las Plantas, siendo con un fuerte empujón por parte de estas, y lanzar unas armas parecidas a las de ellos que tenían en su propia base que trajeron de su propio tiempo.

-¿Porque hicieron eso?-Preguntó Chrysalis.

-En ese tiempo, el ser que los envió hasta aquí les hizo perder sus armas. Sin ellas no podrán defenderse y tampoco enfrentarse contra las fuerzas de Sombra-Contestó, cerrando el portal-Lady Rose tenía razón. En esta era nuestra magia aumenta drásticamente.

-Esto debe de ser el adiós.

-Así sus majestades, nuestra misión ya ha concluido y debemos de volver a nuestra era para frenar el avance de los Zombies. Y su majestad Chrysalis, recuerde, Penny no siempre estará para ayudarle…

-Pero Zomboss siempre estará para conquistarnos-Término Chrysalis la frase de la Planta-Lo se y muchas gracias por venir a darnos un apoyo con esto, y les prometemos que evitaremos que se cree una nueva línea temporal.

La Rosa de Hielo asintió con una sonrisa mientras creaba un segundo portal hacia su tiempo y, ella y sus compañeros de equipo lo atravesaban. Una vez cerrado, todas contemplaron el ya destruido lugar por el ataque de Zomboss y los Changelings.

-Creo que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es reparar los destrozos ocasionados-Rompió el silencio la reina.

-Por cierto, ¿porque la Girasol gigante se quedó aquí?-Preguntó Twilight al contemplar a la Planta, la cual parecía estar en vigía por sus movimientos de cabeza.

-Ella es ahora de nuestro tiempo. Si fuera al pasado, afectaría mucho la línea temporal y podría ocurrir algo similar a lo de ahora-Contesto Chrysalis mientras la Reina Girasol iba a los jardines del castillo para descansar.

Lentamente, tanto Changelings como Ponys, empezaban la reconstrucción de Canterlot, al igual que recoger algunos miembros de los Zombies que quedaban por el lugar y replantar a las Plantas heridas por la lluvia ácida. Una vez terminado, Chrysalis y su gente se retiraron para que la boda pudiera concluir y, a pesar de las insistencias de Celestia para quedarse, estos se negaron por el hecho de que debían transportar todo el amor que obtuvieron para el resto de su reino. Pero la reina prometió volver, sobretodo para enseñarles todo lo que sabe sobre las Plantas.

.

.

.

 **(Plantas)**

-Ha sido la teletransportación más larga que hice jamás-Dijo mareada Rose, cayendo al suelo exhausta y siendo restablecida por Girasol.

-Jamás creí ver a Equestria sumida en la oscuridad-Se dijo Twilight observando el panorama del lugar.

-No te preocupes Twilight, te ayudaremos a liberarlos a todos-Dijo Rose ya recuperada-Nuestra mejor opción es atacar el pueblo y avanzar lentamente hasta el reino de la colina, liberando a todos los prisioneros que hayan.

La unicornio asintió y se reunió con el grupo, los cuales ya estaban planeando una estrategia, por lo menos las Plantas ya que tenían experiencia con ello.

-...Luego Rose y yo empezamos a atacar a todos los Umbrums que se crucen en nuestro camino mientras Girasol y las ponys se encargan de trasladar a los prisioneros fuera. Y a la vez, Cactus y Carnívora los cubrirán ante cualquier ataque sorpresa a los prisioneros-Decía Lanzaguisantes mientras sus compañeros asentían y las Mane 6 intentaban adivinar qué es lo que decía.

-Por cierto, ¿Y Carnívora?-Dijo Applejack al contemplar el comandante faltante.

Cuando se percataron todos, empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada mientras que Rainbow se elevaba para poder evitar ser tragada de nuevo, aunque con esto logró observar como la Planta ingresaba al Bosque Everfree, dándoles la alerta sus compañeros.

-Oh no, el pobre no sabe los peligros que rondan en ese lugar-Dijo Fluttershy preocupada.

-Yo me preocuparia más de los animales que de Carnívora-Dijo Rainbow-Aunque quizás deberíamos ir a buscarlo ya que lo necesitamos para el plan.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y entraron al tenebroso bosque, el cual era mucho más oscuro que antes debido a la nula luz diurna o nocturna debido a las nubes negras. Fue entonces que Twilight y Rarity, por instinto, usaron su magia para iluminar el camino solo para observar cómo las Plantas cultivaban la tierra. Y en unos segundos salieran varias Planternas, las cuales iluminaron el lugar como si hubiera sido de día. Cada una de las Plantas luminosas fueron puestas en una maceta que sería cargada por cada uno de los comandantes, excepto por Rose que cedió la suya para que las Mane6 pudieran tenerla e iluminar su sendero, mientras la flor cubría la retaguardia.

-¿Es raro que pregunte como esta planta pueda iluminar?-Pregunto Applejack mirando la Planterna en el lomo de Twilight-Por qué, ya saben, estas necesitan la luz para vivir.

-Es muy simple, las Planternas son parte de las Plantas Oscuras, las cuales solo se alimentan de la oscuridad y producen luz-Contestó Rose-Además de que son muy útiles a la hora de despejar una densa neblina gracias a la potente luz que emiten.

Todas se sorprendieron ante la capacidad de la Planta, pero fueron interrumpidas al escuchar a algo en los arbustos cercanos. Cada uno se preparó ante un ataque enemigo, siendo las Plantas la primera línea de ataque que rodeo a la ponys, hasta que la gigantesca criatura híbrida, mejor conocida como Quimera, salió de los arbustos arrodillándose frente a ellos.

-Por favor, ayúdenos-Dijo con suplica la cabeza de tigre-Una criatura morada y de una gran cabeza ha intentado devorar a todo lo que se cruza en su camino.

-Nosotros no la contábamos sino hubiera sido por alguien que le arrojó una piedra para atraer a ese demonio sin ojos-Siguió la cabeza de cabra.

-Yo pude estar en su interior unos momentos y ver como mi corta vida pasaba frente a mis ojos-Termino de contar la serpiente.

-¡POR FAVOR, AYUDENOS!-Gritaron con súplica los tres.

-¿Creen que sea Carnívora?-Susurro Fluttershy.

-Sin duda alguna-Contestó Lanzaguisantes y se dirigió a la Quimera-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esa criatura, tú solo sigue tu camino.

La bestia híbrida asintió y corrió todo lo que podía hasta perderse entre los árboles del oscuro bosque. Tanto Plantas como ponys siguieron el lugar por donde había llegado y encontrándose, poco después, a su compañero en una gran claro con estatuas de diferentes criaturas, como ponys, changelings, bestias del Everfree, etc, mirando fijamente a una gallina con cuerpo de dragón.

-Al suelo, es un basilisco-Dijo Twilight, haciendo que todas sus amigas se escondieron en los arbustos-¿Que esperan Plantas? Ese ser puede transformarte en piedra con la mirada.

-Si, mejor quédense abajo. Será lo mejor-Dijo Rose sin apartar la mirada de su compañero.

Lo que parecía en un principio un concurso de miradas, siendo que Frijol Láser es el campeón por varios años consecutivos, se transformó en la hora del postre para Carnívora. Ya que cuando el basilisco se dio cuenta que no podía transformar en piedra a la Planta, está aprovechó el momento de confusión de la criatura para enredar su lengua en el cuello y llevarla de golpe a su boca. Las Mane6 no habían entendido el significado de las palabras de Rose, hasta que empezaron a escuchar los crujidos de los huesos del basilisco dentro de la Planta. Ellas solo imaginaban diferentes forma de como Carnívora devoraba a la peligrosa criatura como si nada, hasta eructar algunos huesos de los restos.

-Creo que debí haberla pringado antes de comermela-Se dijo el comandante antes de percibir el aroma de su compañera médica-Oh, Girasol. Siento haberme ido pero tenía mucha hambre y este lugar es como un buffet ilimitado de medianoche.

La comandante de las flores no se lo tomó bien y, en un instante, le puso un bozal especial a la Carnívora que cubrió toda su boca impidiéndole poder comer y hablar de forma correcta.

-Estás castigado hasta que comience la operación para liberar a los ponys y los pueblos.

Carnívora no se negó y fue cabizbajo hacia el grupo, arrepentido por sus actos de hambre cometidos. Fue entonces que las estatuas empezaron a destrozarse hasta liberar a los ponys y criaturas, siendo todas estas teletransportadas al Imperio por Rose, entre ellas a Zecora la cual cayó al suelo desmayada por el largo tiempo convertida en piedra. Una vez que el grupo se llevó a la cebra hasta su casa, esta fue despertada por la magia de Rose y sorprendiéndose al notar tal criatura de la naturaleza frente a la cebra.

-Mi mente debe de estar mal, para contemplar esta criatura como tal-Dijo Zecora.

-¿Acaso hizo una rima?-Se preguntó Girasol.

-Tal parece que sí-Contestó Cactus-Hey, Rose. ¿Puedes decirle que ha estado pasando desde que nos fuimos?

-¿O del por qué estaba transformada en piedra?-Siguió Lanzaguisantes.

-¿Y si tiene un buen sabor como dicen las Carnívoras de la Savana?-Término el comandante, recibiendo la mirada seria de sus compañeros-Solo es una pregunta. No es como me la vaya a comer o algo así.

-Esas son preguntas fáciles de contestar, pero tendré que negarme a la última por lógica de adecuar.

-Espera… ¿acaso puedes entendernos?-Dijo Girasol de forma lenta, a lo que Zecora asintió-Pero, ¿como?

-Muy simple joven flor, con un pequeño libro que ustedes de seguro reconocen por el color-Contesto, sacando un libro de color verde y con el símbolo de L.E.A.F., el escudo de las Plantas.

Cuando Zecora les acercó el libro y se lo dio a Girasol, esta empezó a leerlo y contemplar que era nada más y nada menos que el Almanaque de las Plantas. Cada una de sus páginas se encontraban todas y cada una de sus compañeras repartidas por el espacio tiempo y que conocieron en sus viajes para detener a Zomboss, cuando los cuatro estaban en macetas acompañando a Crazy Dave, y también obtener el Taco.

-¿Donde lo pudiste encontrar?-Preguntó Rose mientras leía el libro-Aquí se encuentra todo sobre nosotros. Habilidades, ventajas, debilidades, estrategias, todo.

-Todo empezó hace tiempo, con mi llegada a este reino que fue como un contratiempo.

" _Cuando llegue a esta tierra, en la costa me encontré con un rato cofre semienterrado que poseía una cerradura en forma de estrella. Ese baúl me dió algo de curiosidad, al igual que algunos acompañantes del barco con el que llegue a Equestria, los cuales rompieron el candado con gran fuerza solo para revelar el gran libro de las Plantas. Ninguno de ellos le encontró utilidad o valor a aquel texto, pero yo en cambio le vi un gran futuro en mi nuevo hogar._

 _Pasaron muchos años en tratar de entender las páginas del raro libro, pero la espera valió la pena ya que, de alguna forma, pude comprender el lenguaje de la naturaleza y lograr comunicarme con ellas. Y a la vez también saber que varias localizaciones que marcaba el libro se encontraban en Equestria, como el Cañón Cactus cerca de Appleloosa, la Colina Cáscara-Rabias cerca de Manehatthan, las Orillas Driftwood en la costa del este aún en pie y por último la Calle Principal, localizada en_ _Ponyville y el bosque Everfree"_

Zecora terminó su relato, dejando sin dudas a las Mane6 pero muy confundidas a las Plantas. Pero esto no era gran sorpresa cuando la relatora sólo hablaba en rimas, siendo Twilight quien les volvió a contar la historia de forma simple.

-Oh, así que esa es la razón por la cual puedes entendernos, solo que nosotros no te entendemos con tus rimas, sin ofender-Dijo el Lanzaguisantes-Incluso es mucho más difícil que entender a Tomillo Tiempillo.

-No te preocupes joven planta, que algunos no me entiendan es parte de mi vida cotidiana.

-No, en serio, basta de rimas que me confundes.

Una vez resuelto el misterio, y obtener el Almanaque de las Plantas, se planeó la estrategia para tomar el pueblo y el reino de Canterlot. El cual consistía en el mismo, pero que se llevarían a todos al bosque para mantenerlos a salvo, siendo Cactus, Rarity, Fluttershy y Zecora los que se quedarían para mantener vigilado el lugar ante un ataque sorpresa por parte de los Umbrums. Una vez que salieron del bosque, los grupos se dividieron siendo Rose, Lanzaguisantes y Twilight los que atacaran la entrada principal, mientras que Carnívora, Girasol, Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie los que entrarían por los costados del pueblo para rescatar a los prisioneros que poseen las fuerzas de Sombra. Cuando el grupo principal se disponía a atacar, solo un guisante salió disparado hacia el grupo de Umbrums, que dieron la alarma de intrusos. El comandante viró hacia sus compañeras, las cuales intentaban lanzar algún hechizo y sin poder lograrlo por alguna extraña razón.

-Rose, ¿que es lo que sucede?-Dijo mientras seguía disparando ante el enemigo que se acercaba-No tenemos tiempo para juegos.

-No es juego, mi magia no sirve y tampoco la de Twilight-Contestó mientras seguía agitando su varita y veía los intentos de su compañera-Debe de haber alguna especie de inhabilitador en el pueblo.

-¿Otro Zombot?

-Tal vez, o quizás algún cristal de energía que pueda lograr eso-Teorizó Rose mientras se dirigió hacia la unicornio-Twilight, algo inhabilita nuestra magia. Debes de dejar de esforzarte.

-¿Rose, que le pasa a tu voz?-Se sorprendió al notar como la Planta le contestaba de una forma diferente.

-Oh no, el hechizo de traducción debió desactivarse cuando llegamos al área del inhabilitador.

-Entonces nuevo plan. Ustedes regresen al bosque y yo sirvo de distracción para el resto.

-Pero…

-Es una orden Rose. Sin tus poderes ni los de Twilight no podrán defenderse contra el enemigo y yo no pienso dejar que les hagan daño.

Rose no volvió a negarse y tomó, con una de sus vainas, a la unicornio y se la llevó de vuelta al bosque mientras Lanzaguisantes seguía disparando sus proyectiles hacia las fuerzas oscuras, las cuales solo podía sacar volando sus armaduras y armas que poseían estas, ya que volvían a aparecer como si nada luego del golpe de los peligrosos guisantes. Usando su habilidad Hyper, la cual le permitió sobrepasar la muralla que rodeaba el pueblo gracias a los super saltos que daba la Planta, lo que le permitió llegar hasta el centro del pueblo y lanzar su Bomba de Frijol con Sombrero. Siendo esta la señal para el resto del grupo.

.

.

.

-Hay que esperar hasta que los Umbrums se vayan-Dijo Girasol al contemplar la explosión lejana de su compañero.

El resto asintió, excepto por las ponys que no entendieron, hasta ver cómo las fuerzas oscuras se empezaban a retirar de la zona de prisioneros. Una vez que no hubo nadie, el grupo salió de su escondite y empezaron posicionarse de forma defensiva, estableciendo Pinchohierbas en varias entradas de la zona por parte de Carnívora. Mientras que las ponys y Girasol empezaban a liberar a los prisioneros que estaban en jaulas de cristal, pero cuando Applejack intentó golpear con sus cascos una de estas, recibio un fuerte dolor en sus cascos con el impacto.

-Ouch-Dijo adolorida, evitando gritar por el fuerte dolor que sentía-Eso dolió. ¿De qué está hecho esta cosa?

Cuando Girasol escuchó el gruñido de dolor de la terrestre, fue inmediatamente hacia ella para calmar el dolor con sus poderes curativos, relajando la inflamación en ambos cascos, mientras que Carnívora se encargaba de destruir las jaulas de cristal con sus poderosas mandíbulas, dejando perpleja a la vaquera ante lo fácil que fue para la Planta. Applejack tan solo agradeció a la médico y que tendría más cuidado para la próxima vez, algo que no hizo caso su amiga pegaso.

-¡Maldita jaula!-Grito de dolor Rainbow al intentar patear la cerradura-¡No creí que el cristal fuera tan duro!

Tanto Girasol como Applejack sintieron como el suelo temblaba y dirigieron su mirada donde venía una enorme cantidad de Umbrums a gran velocidad. La Planta no lo pensó dos veces y echó raíces para preparar su Erupción Solar, disparando el poderoso rayo verde que empezaba a desaparecer a gran parte del enemigo, pero no a todos aunque estos no pudieron ver a tiempo a las pequeñas hierbas que los dejaron colgando de cabeza el tiempo suficiente para que el comandante Carnívora se diera un festín con sus víctimas.

-Les falta algo de sal-Se quejo la Planta y lanzó un escupitajo de Pringue hacia sus enemigos-Quizás eso lo solucione.

Mientras las Plantas luchaban, Pinkie, Applejack y Rainbow empezaron guiar al resto para que escaparan en dirección al bosque en donde podrían estar a salvo, o eso creyeron cuando una pequeña pero peligrosa tropa de Umbrums les bloquearon la salida. Aunque al dar el primer paso, uno de los ponis oscuros tocó algo suave que lo obligó a mirar a sus cascos y tratándose de una Papapum, igual a la que estaban debajo de la tropa, hasta que ocurrió la gran explosión que mandó a volar a todos y dándole la oportunidad a los Equestres de escapar hacia el bosque.

-Que bueno que hayas venido-Saludo Girasol a su compañero picudo aún disparando a los enemigos-Nos vendría muy bien un apoyo aéreo.

-Y va en camino-Contestó Cactus, señalando al cielo donde estaba su Dron Ajo-Cuando quieras Comandante.

La Girasol dio la orden y una gran lluvia de maíz empezó a caer alrededor de los Umbrums, los cuales se habían detenido al no entender lo que harían los vegetales que emanaban un humo sabor a mantequilla. Pero no lo lograron debido a las explosiones de rosetas de maíz por todo el lugar que acabó con la nueva horda. Una vez que el ataque cesó, de momento, Cactus les explicó que algo estaba impidiendo que la magia de todas se inhabilitan por completo.

-Se trata de un Cristal Oscuro-Dijo Lanzaguisantes que llegó con el grupo y teniendo una espada atravesando su frente-¿Alguien me ayuda con esto?

-Mi médico dijo que me hacía falta hierro-Dijo en broma la Carnívora antes de sacar y tragarse el arma de un solo bocado.

-Yo no dije eso-Respondió sería la Girasol-Te recete que consumieras menos hierro. Los cubos de los Zombies te están dañando los dientes.

-¿Pudiste hacerle algún rasguño al Cristal o si quiera saber si es posible destruirlo?-Dijo Cactus.

-Si, probablemente. Lancé un Frijol hacia esa cosa en la fuente del pueblo, pero los Umbrums se usaron ellos mismos para evitar la explosión. Lo hubieras visto cuando todos se tiraron uno encima del otro y salieron volando, como cuando PetaSeta se despierta en medio de una Horda y hay una lluvia de Zombies.

-Me gustan esos fines de semana de buffet ilimitado nocturno. Ya quiero volver a nuestro tiempo.

-Pero por el momento tenemos que ocuparnos del Cristal para que Rose vuelva a usar su magia y así encargarse de destruir al resto de los Umbrums-Dijo la Girasol y que todos asintieron.

Justo para empezar a sentir un nuevo temblor que se trataba de la enorme horda de los seres oscuros que se dirigían hacia ellos.

.

.

.

 **Everfree.**

-Me siento tan impotente al no poder hacer nada-Se dijo Rose, ya con el hechizo de traducción activado, mientras cruzaba la cabaña de un lado a otro-Los comandantes se están enfrentado solos a las fuerzas de Sombra y no se cuanto podrán aguantar.

-Debes tener fé en tus compañeros Rose, ellos podrán lograrlo-Intentó animar Twilight a la Planta-Además de que no eres la única con la impotencia de no poder ayudar.

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta, siendo Rose quien la abrió con su magia mientras Twilight preparaba un hechizo de luz, pero se detuvo al ver que se trataban de sus amigas las cuales les explicaron que habían perdido la magia que las hacia fuertes. Rose comprendió que se trataba de algo que contrarrestar la magia de luz y, posiblemente, potencia la magia oscura.

-Entonces deben de usar magia negra-Propuso Pinkie Pie.

-No es por ofender, pero estas loca. El uso de magia negra no tan solo es peligroso sino que también puede corromperte, al igual que… Nec'Rose.

-¿Una compañera tuya?-Se cuestionó Rarity.

-Al igual que yo, Nec'Rose fue estudiante del poderoso Merlín hasta que fue capturado por Zomboss y transformado para formar parte de su armada de no muertos. Ninguna de sus estudiantes pudimos recuperarnos a tiempo de la pérdida de nuestro maestro a tiempo para detener a Nec e impedir que usará el libro de hechizos oscuros que Merlín tenía guardado con su magia más poderosa. Pero cuando fue zombificado, el hechizo desapareció y ella no tenía a nadie para que la detuviera.

-Adivinare, ¿luego de destruir a los Zombies quiso destruirlas a ustedes?-Intuyo Rainbow.

-Más o menos. Cuando terminó con la Horda de Zomboss, la cual envió luego de la captura de Merlin, decidió que debíamos "Revelarnos" contra los humanos y tomar el mundo para las Plantas. ¿Adivinen cuántas estaban a favor de Nec'Rose?

-Un pequeño grupo de Plantas que opinaban igual que ella ya que pensaban que ya era hora de dominar el planeta y esclavizar a la humanidad que solo las usaba para defenderse de los Zombies-Dijo Pinkie.

-Eso fue bastante específico, pero no. Ninguna flor, ninguna seta y ni siquiera Penny estaban de acuerdo con lo que propuso Nec'Rose. Así que, luego de poder acorrarlarla, el resto de las Rosas conjuramos un hechizo en donde la encerramos en el mismo libro en donde obtuvo sus poderes oscuros… hasta que la liberé.

-¿QUE?-Dijeron todas sorprendidas.

-No me quedo de otra. La Guerra del Patio se había vuelto un caos y toda la ayuda es necesaria, buena o mala. A pesar de que se redimió de sus intenciones de que las Plantas debían conquistar el mundo, pero quiere transferir sus enseñanzas oscuras al resto de las Rosas. Y me niego constantemente para que los hechos de hace quinientos años vuelvan a ocurrir.

-Entonces, ¿que haremos?-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Solo nos queda esperar y confiar en los comandantes.

.

.

.

-¡OH POR LA MEGAFLOR!-Gritó con frustración e ira Lanzaguisantes-¡Es el quinto Frijol que lanzó!

Las Plantas y los Umbrums se encontraban luchando en el centro del pueblo, siendo estos últimos que impedían cualquier ataque de sus enemigos hacia el Cristal Oscuro que Inhabilita la magia y creaba más ponies oscuros. Cactus intentó con un ataque de maíz pero los las fuerzas de Sombra servían como amortiguador de los proyectiles, quedando pegados en sus armaduras, y corrían lejos para evitar que el Cristal sea dañado. Girasol usaba su Rayo Solar pero los Umbrums hacían una pared gruesa de ellos mismo para que la poderosa luz no llegará a su objetivo. Carnívora era quien tenía una mayor chance de llegar cavando bajo tierra hacia el Cristal aunque los ponies oscuros detenían su avance haciéndose ellos mismo más deliciosos para ser devorados por la tragona Planta.

-Pollo frito-Dijo con la boca llena el comandante mientras seguia con el olfato un olor más delicioso-El buffet de medianoche está abierto.

-Estas cosas están mejor organizados que los Zombies-Dijo enojado Lanzaguisantes-Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer una fuerte explosión.

-Y que a la vez pueda tener el poder solar para afectar a la mayor parte de los Umbrums-Dijo pensativa Girasol, hasta que ambos comandantes se miraron mutuamente.

-¡FRIJOL SOLAR!-Dijeron los dos a la vez y empezaron a planta la semilla entre los dos.

Luego de unos segundos un Frijol salió de la tierra, solo que era de color amarillo y que resplandecía como un pequeño sol.

-¿Estas listo para hacer la mayor explosión que incluso tus primos frijoles tendrán envidia de ti?

El Frijol Solar tan solo aumentó el brillo de su interior mientras una mecha se consumía sobre su cabeza. El comandante de los guisantes puso al Frijol en su boca y lo lanzó en dirección al Cristal una vez más, ocurriendo nuevamente que los Umbrums se amontonaban sobre el explosivo vegetal. Lanzaguisantes y el resto de sus compañeros entraron a las casas que tenían cerca, excepto Carnívora que seguía comiendo, hasta que la poderosa explosión del Frijol ocurrió.

La luz emanó del grupo de las fuerzas de Sombra, iluminando todo a su alrededor y destruyendo cada rastro de oscuridad de todo el pueblo, incluyendo las nubes del cielo, revelando que aún era de día, y a los Umbrums que estaban en todo el pueblo, incluyendo a los que alejaban a Carnívora del Cristal Oscuro. Cuando la luz dejó de emanar, los tres comandantes salieron de sus refugios para contemplar cómo los edificios cercanos a la explosión tenían una capa de hollín, el cual era removible con pasar sus hojas en la superficie, al igual que su compañero Carnívora.

-¿Los vencimos?-Preguntó el comandante, asustando al trío por la apariencia toda negra que tenía en la parte delantera de su cuerpo-¿Porque se quedan tan callados?

-Yo lo limpio, ustedes encarguense de destruir ese Cristal-Dijo Lanzaguisantes mientras se acercaba a su amigo-Vamos Carnívora, creo haber visto una regadera por aquí cerca para limpiarte.

-Creo que te dejo los honores Girasol, el Ataque de Maíz aún tiene que recargarse-Dijo Cactus mientras se hacía a un lado.

La flor tan solo enterró sus raíces en la tierra y empezó a acumular la energía del sol con su Erupción Solar, hasta que su compañero se fijó como un proyectil iba en dirección a su compañera inmóvil. Cactus empujó con todo su cuerpo a su amiga, logrando sacarla de la tierra y evitar que la el proyectil impactará.

-Eso fue… un ZPG-Dijo confusa la Girasol.

-No. No huele a muerto, huele como… ¿maíz?-Contestó Cactus al captar el aroma de mantequilla del proyectil.

-Acaso serán las Plantas que Sombra capturó-Dijo Girasol solo para que el par de criaturas oscuras, las cuales estaban rodeados por un humo violeta que los rodeaba, aparecieron frente a ellos-Oh, vaya. No los reconozco, y tu Cact… ¿que te ocurre?

-Kekekekekekernel Kokokokokorn-Tartamudeba la Planta picuda al ver al par-Es Kernel Korn, ¡KERNEL KORN!

-Si, creo haber leído unos informes de él del mes pasado ahora que recuerdo. ¿Que no se encontraba en Europa?

-Así es, luchando codo con vaina junto a los humanos contra las fuerzas de Zomboss. La semana pasada se informó que liberaron París y ahora irán a Alemania para ponerle fin al dominio de los Zombies-Dijo emocionado a su compañera-Es el más grande héroe de todas las Plantas.

-Si, lo que digas. El otro en cambio, me suena de algo pero no logro recordar.

-Se parece a Citron del Futuro Lejano-Dedujo Cactus al ver el fruto de cuatro patas y gafas oscuras-¿Algun plan?

-Creo que luchar hasta poder tumbarlos y sacarles el Cristal que los controla, sea donde sea que este-Ideo la comandante médico, hasta escuchar un par de sonidos metálicos cerca de ellos-¿Que fue eso?

El par cayó como saco de papas al suelo mientras sus compañeros Carnívora y Lanzaguisantes estaban detrás de ellos con una regadera cada uno, las cuales estaban abolladas por el fuerte golpe que le dieron a las Plantas controladas.

-¿Por que uno de ellos me suena?-Se preguntó Lanzaguisantes.

-Es Kernel Korn.

-Kekekekekekernel Kokokokokorn-Tartamudeo el comandante, dejando caer la regadera y ver a la leyenda de las Plantas-¡ES KERNEL KORN!

Tanto Cactus como Lanzaguisantes estaban paralizados por la emoción al ver a la leyenda viviente de las Plantas, mientras Girasol y Carnívora los miraban de forma vergonzosa antes de girar hacia el Cristal Oscuro. La Planta devoradora lamió sus labios con gusto antes de empezar a triturar la joya con sus poderosas fauces, haciendo que este se trizara con cada ataque hasta que finalmente quedó completamente destruido en una lluvia de escarcha negra. Unos segundos después, Lady Rose y las Mane6 habían aparecido cerca del grupo, siendo las ponies en felicitar a los comandantes Planta por haber liberado su pueblo de las garras de la oscuridad de Sombra, y que a la vez Rose usaba sus poderes para liberar a Citron y a Kernel Korn del control mental del unicornio oscuro.

-Siento como si ese malnacido pirata me hubiera explotado en la cara-Se quejó la mazorca mientras se levantaba-¿Rose, que paso?

-Larga historia. En resumen, estamos en un tiempo mucho más adelantado.

-¿Te refieres al futuro?-Teorizó Citron.

-No amigo, mucho más adelantado. Pero no en tecnología, esta época es muy parecida a la medieval, moderno y viejo oeste. Aunque quizás también tengan algo más avanzado en algún lugar de esta nueva Tierra.

-Pues para cuando vuelva organizaré un ataque masivo a la mansión de Zomboss. Haber si ahora le parece divertido esto de las corrupciones espacio tiempo-Se quejo Kernel antes de mirar al par de Plantas que lo veían fijamente y emocionados-¿Que les pasa a los comandantes Lanzaguisantes y Cactus?

-Son de la época de cuando eras conocido como "La Leyenda Viviente" de las Plantas-Dijo Rose-Es normal que estén emocionados de conocerte.

-Es algo incómodo.

-En especial por qué tú eres fan de ellos dos-Le susurro la naranja entre risas.

-Callate Citron-Le contesto de forma agresiva antes de dirigirse a sus compañeros-Comandantes, necesito…

-Nos llamó comandante, nos llamó comandante. ¡NOS LLAMÓ COMANDANTE!-Gritaron de alegría el par mientras celebraban por unos momentos antes de recuperar la compostura-Lo sentimos, continúe leyen… comandante Korn.

-Si. Necesito saber dónde se encuentra la base de operaciones para el ataque contra los Zombies.

-Eso es un problema Korn, en este mismo instante nosotros estamos en una tregua con los descerebrados.

-¡¿QUE?! Es inaudito, de seguro es una especie de plan para traicionarnos a futuro-Dijo furioso, mientras preparaba sus mazorcas-¿Donde se encuentran… comandantes?

-Lo viste, la mazorcas.

-Es mucho más genial que verlo en la TV.

-¿Comandantes?-Movió sus vainas Kernel de un lado a otro frente a sus compañeros, mientras estos seguían con la mirada hipnótica-¿Están bien?

-Lo estarán si los alejamos. Rose, ¿podrías llevarlos lejos de aquí mientras pongo al día a Citron y a Kernel con lo sucedido?

-Por supuesto comandante-Contestó la flor antes de desaparecer con su magia junto a Lanzaguisantes y Cactus.

-De acuerdo chicos, se que no les gusta para nada una alianza momentánea con los Zombies. Pero no nos quedó de otra ya que no podíamos dejarlos sueltos.

-¿Donde estas los no muertos?

-Por desgracia, y por la ventaja del enemigo, tuvimos que tomar caminos diferentes. Ellos atacaron la base principal de Sombra mientras nosotros liberamos las zonas de invasión de los Umbrums que obtuvieron cuando fuimos al Imperio de Cristal.

-¿No has pensado que quizás nos traicionen? Algo bastante posible.

-Si, ya sufrimos una traición, pero Sombra no le resultó muy bien su alianza con ellos, así que no tenemos problemas con una segunda traición. Además de que Carnívora se deshará de ellos si vuelven a hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, aceptaremos la alianza que hicieron con los Zombies, pero igual los mantendremos vigilando.

La Girasol tan solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras el trío iba hacia Twilight y sus amigas, presentando al dúo con la ponies, siendo estas sorprendidas al ver a los nuevos miembros del equipo. Una vez que el lugar era seguro para poder ser habitado, todos pudieron escuchar una risa maniática y malvada por el pueblo, una risa que las Mane6 recordaban perfectamente.

-¿Quien es el loco? Por que Zomboss no es, es bastante fácil de reconocerlo-Dijo Rose.

-No, no es ese tipo. Se trata de…-Dijo Twilight, hasta que la figura se materializó frente a todos-¡DISCORD!

-Vaya vaya vaya vaya. Aún me recuerdan, grupo de niñas que solo me vencio por mera suerte. Esta vez la balanza no estará a su favor ya que el poderoso Dios del Caos ha tomado todas medidas para no volver a ser vencido de forma ridícula una vez más.

-¿De qué hablas...?-Se interrumpió la unicornio-Los Elementos.

-Exacto Sparkle. Eso estúpidos Elementos de la Armonía están en un mejor lugar, junto a mi socio Sombra. Junto con las incautas de Celestia y Luna que fueron atrapadas de forma tan ridícula por ese Zombie que se creía superhéroe. Deberías de verlo visto, fue tan gracioso.

-Con o sin elementos te patearemos el trasero-Expreso Rainbow de forma agresiva y chocando casco con casco.

-Lo siento, pero mi socio me dio la orden de ocuparme de nuestros invitados del pasado-Respondió el draconequus mientras chasqueaba su garra de León-Luego me encargaré de ustedes querida, luego les tocará a ustedes, lo prometo.

Cuando Discord viró hacia sus contrincantes, logró detener un guisante con su garra de águila, dejando sorprendido a Lanzaguisantes por lo ocurrido y como el Dios del Caos le daba una mordida al proyectil.

-Esta bueno, aunque le falta algo de sal y de cocción-Critico antes de lanzar el guisante, el cual aumentaba su tamaño durante su viaje.

Las Plantas, al ver el enorme proyectil, evadieron el ataque a tiempo, el cual dejó una parte del pueblo con el líquido verde del guisante por todos lados, y prepararse para el combate contra el Dios enemigo.

-¡PREPARADOS!

-¡LISTOS!

-¡A PLANTAR!

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno gente, es bueno estar de vuelta, pero como dije hace mucho tiempo este va a hacer el último capítulo de esta historia hasta nuevo aviso. Quiero dar todos los agradecimientos a mis amigos que me apoyan con mis trabajos al igual que a los anónimos que les ha gustado esta historia.**

 **Pero no se preocupen ya que no la abandonaré por completo y muy pronto continuará para darle fin a esta historia.**

 **Sin nada más que escribir, nos vemos pronto en El Regreso de Haltmann.**


	7. Aliado por la Fuerza, o por el Hambre

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo : Aliado por la fuerza o por el hambre.**

 **(Fe de Erratas: Se me olvidó mencionar que Discord encerró a las Mane6 en una burbuja prisión para que no intervinieran en el capítulo anterior** )

-¡LISTO!

-¡PREPARADOS!

-¡A PLANTAR!

El grito de batalla se escuchó por todo el pueblo mientras Lanzaguisantes, Citron y Kernel Korn iban a enfrentar de frente hacia Discord, el cual no parecía importarle la amenaza que se acercaba a él. Los tres comandantes abrieron fuego, los guisantes, el rayo de naranja y los proyectiles de maíz eran detenidos por una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor de la criatura, los cuales detuvieron su ataque a la hora de recargar y enfriar, en el caso de Citron, sus armas algo que Discord aprovechó y teletransporto al cítrico entre sus garras. La Planta se había formado en su forma de bola al estar con Discord, el cual tenía un traje de jugador de bolos y siendo las otras dos Plantas quienes estaban paralizados uno al lado del otro a unos pocos metros.

-Un siete y diez, algo difícil pero no para el campeón de bolos del Caos-Se dijo mientras se preparaba para lanzar a Citron.

Cuando el cítrico salió disparado fue directamente hacia Kernel y, al ser derribado, chocó contra Lanzaguisantes mientras sobre ellos aparecía la palabra "Strike" y Discord hacia una danza de la victoria. Cuando cayeron al suelo, estos recuperaron su movilidad al igual que tener un gran enojo contra el ser del Caos. Lanzaguisantes se adelantó a su equipo y, una vez lo más cerca que podía estar, sacó su casco para ponerlo en su cabeza y echó raíces para preparar su Guisantralladora.

-¡Come guisantes, Comadreja gigante!-Gritó antes de empezar a disparar su arma hacia Discord, el cual esquivaba cada uno de los pequeños proyectiles meneando su largo cuerpo.

-¿Eso es todo pequeñín?-Dijo el Dios una vez que la munición de la Planta acabará-Ahora, es mi turno.

Respondió con una sonrisa maléfica mientras sus garras y boca aparecían ametralladoras rotatorias que apuntaban a Lanzaguisantes, siendo su única reacción la de sorpresa y correr todo lo que podía mientras las balas, las cuales eran de pintura, intentaban darle hasta que llegó hasta estar frente de una de las casas y ser acribillado hasta quedar estampado contra la pared y la pintura de múltiples colores a su alrededor, quedando inconsciente por los múltiples golpes de los proyectiles.

-¡Comandante!-Gritaron la fruta y la verdura al ver a su compañero vencido.

Sin dudarlo ambos lanzaron sus proyectiles, EMPeach y Shock Shot, para intentar acabar con él. Pero lamentablemente para las Plantas, los disparos se detuvieron al frente de Discord enviando primero al durazno eléctrico contra el par que quedaron paralizados por la fuerza electromagnética producida por el fruto y recibir la onda expansiva del maíz explosivo que el Dios del Caos envió de vuelta, derrotando a ambos comandantes.

-Girasol, Cactus. Tienen que echar raíces-Ordenó Lady Rose a sus compañeros, mientras su varita irradia un tono azulado-Tengo un idea.

Ambas Plantas asintieron para desplegar su armamento, La Erupción Solar y el Dron Ajo, y apuntando en dirección hacia Discord el cual ni se inmutaba ante la presencia de sus enemigos. Fue entonces que Rose conjuró uno de sus hechizo más poderosos, la multiplicación de seres y lanzando el orbe de energía hacia la Girasol y al Ajo para producir una destellante luz cegadora.

Una vez recuperada la visión ambas Plantas vieron copias de sí mismos alrededor de Discord, el cual se podía ver una reacción de sorpresa ante tal acto de poderosa magia.

-¡ATAQUEN!-Grito con sus últimas fuerzas Rose antes de caer cansada al suelo debido al uso excesivo de sus fuerzas mágicas.

Todas las Girasoles empezaron a disparar la fuerza Solar de sus pétalos mientras que los Ajos lanzaban sus dolorosas y filosas agujas hacia el Dios del Caos, formando una nube de polvo alrededor de él, el cual no pudo evitar el ataque múltiple. Una vez que la niebla alrededor de Discord se dispersó, creyeron que con eso lo habían vencido, en vez de eso lo encontraron en una mesa de relajación con las agujas en su espalda y también bronceado.

-Saben, ustedes dos pueden servir muy bien para un Spa de lujo-Dijo el draconequus mientras hacía desaparecer todo con un chasquido de garra.

-No puede ser, creí que con eso te podríamos detener. Veo que me equivoqué-Se dijo Rose antes de desmayarse por la falta de energía y su hechizo desaparecía.

Ambos comandantes sacaron sus raíces de la tierra para confrontar de frente a Discord, el cual tan solo chasqueó sus dedos para hacerlos flotar y estampar a la Girasol en una de las casas del lugar y a Cactus lanzarlo, de lado, donde estaba su compañera y aprisionar a ambos por las púas de la Planta de largo alcance.

-Esto es vergonzoso-Se dijeron ambos al verse en la posición en donde estaban.

-Con razón esa guerra vuestra a durado tanto. Ambos bandos son tan tontos y con falta de verdadera estrategia militar que no se hace raro que haya sido tan fácil vencer a ambos-Dijo Discord mientras se dirigía hacia Twilight y el resto, sorprendiendose al verlas-Casi se me olvida la Planta Carnívora.

El comandante del ataque sorpresivo intento en todo este momento en reventar la burbuja prisión en donde se encontraban las ponys, pero sin éxito alguno a pesar de sus poderosas fauces. Cuando noto que fue descubierto, Carnívora se hundió bajo tierra con tal lograr un ataque sorpresa hacia Discord, el cual ya tenía conocimiento de sus ataques.

-Que predecible, tus ataques serían bastante efectivos si no lo hicieras de frente-Dijo mientras provocaba un temblor que destruía la tierra alrededor del camino de la Planta-Veamos si puedes salir de tu propia tumba. Y a ustedes, Sombra les dará un muy buen y reconfortante lugar en su calabozo. Al igual que Celestia y Luna, y tal vez a Cadence y Chrysalis.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Discord-Intentó defenderse Twilight.

-Oh, ¿quién va impedirmelo? ¿Las Plantas? Ya las vencí. ¿Los Zombies? Los envié a través del tiempo. ¿Ustedes? Ja, ni siquiera tienen los Elementos de la Armonía y creen que podrán.

-¿Y que tal yo?-Dijo Carnívora debajo de la tierra.

La gran Planta salió con fuerza debajo de Discord y logrando que su largo y serpenteante cuerpo entrará en toda su mandíbula inferior, pero la expresión de una sonrisa del draconequus preocupaba mucho a Twilight.

-¡Carnivora, tienes que escupirlo!-Grito la unicornio-¡Discord planea algo!

-De acuerdo-Respondió con la boca llena la Planta, solo para tragar su almuerzo y eructar los huesos del draconequus-Luego morderé sus restos, voy a ver como esta el resto.

Mientras iba con sus compañeros caídos, la Mane6 miraban atónitas el cadáver huesudo del Dios del Caos, siendo Fluttershy la más afectada por alguna razón.

-¡Por aquí, seguimos conscientes!-Llamó la atención Girasol a su compañero, el cual iba a todo lo que podía-Saca a Cactus de aquí y luego me ocupo del resto.

-Que sea rápido amigo, esto es muy vergonzoso-Dijo la Planta picuda.

-No te preocupes, esto me dolerá más a mi que a tí-Contestó antes de introducir dentro de sus fauces a su compañero-Tirare a las tres. Uno. Dos…

Y de un solo jalón ambas Plantas lograron liberarse, mientras Carnívora escupía con fuerza todas las espinas que se quedaron enterradas en su boca. Cada uno se dedicó a plantar a sus compañeros caídos, siendo Girasol a Rose, Cactus a Citron y Kernel, y finalmente Carnívora a Lanzaguisantes.

-Tranquilo amigo, estarás como nuevo en unos momentos-Le dijo la gran Planta mientras comenzaba con la reanimación.

-No debiste comerte a esa cosa. Girasol se molestara mucho contigo-Dijo débilmente Lanzaguisantes mientras lentamente recuperaba sus fuerzas.

-Un regaño más, un regaño menos, no me interesa-Respondió ya con su compañero recuperado-Excepto si se entera que no sigo sus indicaciones de cuidado dental.

-Sabes que te pondrá frenos si se entera.

-Claro, si se entera. Mientras tanto, es mejor disfrutar estos colmillos-Se dijo mientras lamia sus filosos dientes.

Una vez que Rose y el resto de las Plantas se habían recuperado, la hechicera lanzó un conjuro hacia la prisión para liberar a sus amigas. Varias de estas fueron a felicitar a Carnívora por lo que hizo, como Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity y Rainbow, mientras que Twilight y Fluttershy se quejaba con él por su actuar al matar al Dios del Caos.

-¿Me las puedo comer?-Dijo Carnívora entre los regaños que para nada le afectaba.

-¡NO!-Gritaron sus compañeros, siguiendo Lanzaguisantes-Debemos de marcharnos hacia Canterlot para liberarlo de los Umbrums antes de sufrir una emboscada por parte de estos cuando noten que perdieron el pueblo.

-No se preocupen por eso, las tropas de Sombra no nos atacarán hasta que lleguen a la ciudad.

-Oh, es es una buena noticia… ¿Quien dijo eso?-Exclamó Cactus con miedo ante la voz que venía de la nada.

-Nadie importante, mi picudo amigo-Se escuchó una vez más la voz en el aire, mientras los huesos del draconequus empezaban a temblar, para reformar su largo cuerpo y cómo se regenera cada sistema interno de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su forma normal-Solo yo. ¡DISCORD, EL DIOS DEL CAOS Y LA DESARMONÍA!

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la "Resurrección" del Dios, siendo las Mane6 las que estaban dispuestas a luchar aún con la falta de los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero las Plantas reaccionaron de una forma diferente, los cuales se acercaron a él, no para atacar sino para darle condolencias.

-En serio amigo, debiste quedarte muerto-Dijo Lady Rose apenada.

-Espero que la acupuntura de hace rato te haya gustado-Dijo Cactus ocultando su tristeza con la broma.

-Y también el solárium-Dijo Girasol con su tono feliz solo para empezar a sollozar.

-Fue divertido ser la bola de bolos-Dijo Citron

-Y a nosotros los pinos-Contestaron a la vez los comandantes Lanzaguisantes y Kernel Korn.

-¿De qué están hablando?-Dijo Discord, Twilight y el resto ante la reacción de las Plantas.

-Es simple, Discord ha dejado de estar vivo y a vuelto de entre los muertos. Nosotros lo interpretamos como si fuera un Zombie-Explicó Rose-Sobre todo para Carnívora.

Fue entonces que escucharon un ruido muy extraño en donde estaba la Planta devoradora, la cual empezó a regurgitar con fuerza una enorme cantidad de cosas, como pedazos de puertas periódicos como el "Zombie'z Newz" y el "Suburbian Time", extremidades de brazos y piernas de Zombies Abrigos Pardos, al igual que cascos y armaduras de los Umbrums recientemente devorados por Carnívora. Una vez que acabó con su lavado de estómago, empezó a dirigirse hacia Discord el cual ni parecía inmutarse ante lo sucedido con anterioridad.

-¿Crees que será tan sencillo acabar conmigo, Hierbajo?-Insulto Discord mientras lentamente empezaba a cambiar a un gran dragón-¡Soy el Dios del Caos, la Hambruna, la Desesperanza y…!

No pudo acabar su discurso al momento en que Carnívora envolvió su lengua en las mandíbulas del dragón y dar un solo tirón para que la cabeza entrará a la boca de la Planta. Lentamente todos los presentes podían ver como la gran bestia entraba en el cuerpo de Carnívora, sin que las Ponys puedan creer que tal acontecimiento estaba sucediendo frente a ellas.

-¿No están sorprendidos por eso?-Dijo Rainbow a las Plantas, las cuales estaban planeando una estrategia para liberar Canterlot.

-Ya lo hemos visto tragarse un Zombiestein, un Yeti, un Disco, un Baron von Bats y a varios Zombies a las vez. No es la gran cosa para nosotros-Respondió Rose y sus compañeros afirmaron con las palabras de la flor.

Luego de unos minutos, la Planta empezó masticar su comida y se podía escuchar los huesos crujir entre los colmillos, la carne molida salir de su boca y también dejar de escuchar los gritos de agonía y dolor para reemplazarlos por silencio absoluto hasta que Carnívora tragó su comida.

-Estaba delicioso, todas esas cosas que dijo que tenía le dieron un buen sabor. Como un Zombie con especias-Se dijo la Planta antes de eructar los huesos rotos de Discord, los cuales empezaron a recuperar su forma original-Perdón.

-De acuerdo, al parecer atemorizarte no sirvió, y también se deba a tu falta de ojos. Que tal, cercenar con mis filosas garras huesudas tu débil cuerpo-Dijo mientras sus extremidades crecían y se afilaban, para luego ir a atacar a Carnívora.

Lo único que hizo la Planta, al escuchar el particular sonido de los huesos chocando, fue agarrar con sus mandíbulas la larga columna vertebral de Discord, caer al suelo y empezar a saborear el delicioso tejido óseo del Dios del Caos. Las Plantas, una vez decididos con la estrategia correcta, dieron marcha a Canterlot junto a las Mane6 con la escusa de que necesitan su ayuda para guiarse por la ciudad, aunque la verdadera razón era evitar ver a Carnívora comerse a Discord una vez más.

-¿A donde creen que van?-Dijo el Dios mientras desaparecía de entre las mandíbulas de la Planta y aparecía frente al grupo que se retiraba-¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lugar!

-Pero tú sí-Dijo Lady Rose mientras ella y sus amigos apuntaban a la tierra debajo del draconequus.

Discord vio bajo sus pies y se percató de la extraña acumulación de rocas que se formó antes de que Carnívora saliera y se lo comiera una vez más. La Planta tan solo se retiró del lugar para dejar pasar a sus compañeros que siguieron con su trayecto hacia Canterlot. Aunque no fue mucho hasta que Rose logró acumular la magia necesaria, gracias a Twilight y Rarity que la ayudaron, para teletransportarse a todos a la entrada de la ciudad.

.

.

.

 **Al Día Siguiente...**

El tren de Canterlot hacia Ponyville había llegado una vez más, viendo como las Plantas y las Mane6 salían de este, concluyendo la batalla con una victoria aplastante contra las fuerzas de Sombra, y a la vez llegaba el tren desde el Imperio de Cristal en donde se hallaban, entre una enorme cantidad de Ponys de Cristal, la Floristas Daisy, Rose y Lily. Tanto las Plantas como Twilight y sus amigas se estaban preguntando el porque tan inesperada llegada de los habitantes del Imperio.

-Los Zombies habían llegado al Imperio a casco… o lo que sea con lo que se muevan-Explicó uno de los guardias de Cristal, algo que las Plantas consideraron traición-Pero no nos atacaron, sino que se escondieron en las cloacas. Al no poder entender su idioma, solo consideramos que había que evacuar el Imperio de Cristal por seguridad por si las fuerzas de Sombra llegaban.

-Ya veo, hiciste lo correcto-Respondió Lady Rose-Nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

-Antes si Rose, necesitamos descansar-Dijo Lanzaguisantes, recibiendo el apoyo de sus camaradas-La batalla anterior fue muy complicada y hace mucho que no estamos en el Jardín Zen.

-No se si tendrán algo parecido al Jardín Zen en este tiempo-Se dijo la flor antes de dirigirse a las Floristas-Disculpa señorita Rose, ¿tendrá alguna especie de invernadero en donde mis amigos y yo podamos descansar?

-Por supuesto, lo tenemos detrás de nuestra tienda. Acompañenme por favor.

Las Plantas agradecieron a la Florista mientras la seguían a su lugar de trabajo, y a la vez Twilight y sus amigas iban a sus respectivos hogares para prepararse para el último viaje que tendrán hacia el Reino Changeling tomado por Sombra, haciendo una pequeña escala al Imperio de Cristal para saber el estado de esta y si era seguro una vez más. Pero, durante el trayecto, fueron interceptadas por Discord y su única reacción fue retroceder un poco ante un posible ataque del Dios, el cual tan solo se derrumbó al suelo y empezó a suplicar a Twilight.

-Por favor, ayúdame-Dijo Discord, el cual le salían lágrimas y moco de su cara, mostrando un gran miedo-¡Ya no puedo soportar a esa Planta!

-¿¡QUE!?-Gritaron sorprendidas las Mane6 ante las palabras del Dios del Caos.

-Hagan algo, algunos Ponys lograron distraerlo pero durará poco hasta que me encuentre. Por favor, ayudenme-Suplicó una vez más.

-¿Qué ganaríamos con ayudarte?-Dijo Applejack.

-¿Que ganan? ¿Que podrían obtener de mí?-Dijo pensativo antes de chasquear su garra-Lo tengo, les dire todo lo que se sobre Sombra y sus planes.

-Debemos pensarlo primero-Dijo Twilight antes de voltear y formar un círculo con sus amigas.

-Hagan lo rápido, Carnívora no va estar entretenido mucho tiempo.

-¿Que creen? Será verdad que nos ayudará.

-No lo sé Twilight, tal vez escape cuando logremos distraer a Carnívora-Dijo Applejack.

-Pero él ha estado sufriendo mucho tiempo desde que lo dejamos, deberíamos ayudarlo-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Yo digo que lo dejemos como ésta y que se las arregle solo-Dijo Rainbow.

-Aunque, si es verdad lo que dice, puede darnos una importante información sobre qué nos vamos a enfrentar al llegar al Reino Changeling-Dijo Rarity.

-Creo que está decidido-Exclamó Pinkie mientras miraba sobre sus amigas al Dios del Caos-Discord, ya lo hemos decidido.

-Se tardaron un poquito, ¿no lo creen?-Dijo el draconequus ya dentro de las fauces de la Planta, las cuales se cerraron de golpe.

Mientras empezaba a masticar, Carnívora empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en sus colmillos y obligándolo a escupir a Discord solo para empezar a chillar de dolor, muy parecido a un perro. Debido a sus instintos de cuidadora, Fluttershy fue volando hacia la Planta e intentó calmarlo con cariños y suaves palabras, lográndolo en poco tiempo.

-Se que no te puedo entender, así que señala dónde te duele-Dijo con cariño la pegaso mientras Carnívora abría su boca.

Al hacerlo, un fuerte olor putrefacto salió y obligando a ella, al igual que todos los que estaban cerca, a taparse la nariz para evitar el olor mientras veía que los colmillos estaban rotos, con agujeros en varias partes al igual que se empezaban a caer. Fluttershy voló lo más rápido que podía hacia su hogar con instrumentos dentales para aplicar sus conocimientos de Odontología a Carnívora.

Debido a lo dañado que estaban los colmillos, la pegaso no le quedó de otra más que arrancar todos y cada uno de los dientes ya sin filos. Luego de unos minutos, Carnívora estaba como nuevo pero sin su peligrosa dentadura, algo que Discord tomó como una ventaja al no tener a nadie que lo amenace.

-Debo darte las gracias querida, ahora nadie podrá detenerme en desatar el Caos y la destrucción por toda Equebaaaaaaaah-Fue interrumpido el draconequus al ser transformado en una cabra gracias a Rose.

-Justo a tiempo-Dijo Rose acercándose al grupo-Vamos Carnívora, Girasol terminará con lo que la joven Fluttershy comenzó y muchas gracias por cierto al atender a nuestro amigo.

-Solo hice lo que debía de hacer, además de que parecía que le dolía mucho.

-Si, por lo general las Carnívoras siempre tienen problemas dentales debido a su malos hábitos de alimentación. Pero Girasol podrá ponerle los frenos que tanto necesita.

-¿Qué pasará con Discord?-Preguntó Twilight mientras observaba a la cabra.

-Volverá en unos momentos a la normalidad debido al gran poder que posee. Pero al hacerlo, le tengo una sorpresa preparada.

-Oh, ¿una fiesta sorpresa? Por qué soy muy buena cuando se trata de fiestas, en especial las sorpresas-Dijo Pinkie en medio de la unicornio y la flor con todos sus instrumentos festivos.

-No exactamente, vamos a hacerle hablar sobre todo lo que sepa sobre Sombra-Respondió Lady Rose, mientras hacía aparecer un sobre de semillas con su magia-Y conozco a una amiguita que nos ayudará.

La flor puso las semillas en el suelo, los oculto con un poco con tierra y regó con agua para que en unos segundos apareciera una pequeña seta con ojos negros y carente de boca, debido a que se encontraba en su cabeza fungi de color rosa pálido y emanando unos corazones alrededor de ella.

-Es Seta Perfumada. Los pequeños corazones que ven en realidad son feromonas con funciones neurológicas que pueden infectar al cerebro de cualquier animal-Explicó Rose, haciendo que todas las Ponys, al igual que los curiosos alrededor, se alejaran del hongo-Esperen, esas feromonas sólo afectan a los débiles de mente.

-Entonces no deberías de acercarte tanto Rainbow-Bromeo Applejack algo que no se lo tomó muy bien su amiga de crin multicolor.

Luego de un par de risas, pudieron contemplar cómo Discordia volvía a su forma original, pero se podía notar un enfado en su cara en la cual también exhalaba vapor de su nariz.

-¡Tu, Flor. ¿Cómo has osado en transformar al mismísimo Dios del Caos y la Desarmonía en una sucia cabra?!-Dijo con ira, mientras aumentaba su tamaño y volvía más salvaje su aspecto.

-No eres el primer "Dios" que transformó en cabra, y tampoco serás el último-Presumió Lady Rose, aumentado aún más la ira del Señor del Caos-Pero, aquí ahí una amiguita que quiere conocerte.

La Seta Perfumada inhaló una gran cantidad de aire para lanzar con fuerza una nube de feromonas en forma de corazón, la cual impactó en la cara de Discord. Una vez que resultó el ataque, el draconequus sólo sonrió arrogante al creer que el ataque no le hizo ningún efecto.

-¿Acaso creyeron que unos corazones me afectarían en algo?-Dijo Discord sarcástico y cambiar a un tono más tenebroso-¡No sabes con lo que se están metiendo, destruiré todo lo que esté a mi paso y no dejaré a naaaaa…!

Las Mane6 quedaron algo confusas cuando Discord se interrumpió a sí mismo, el cual había cambiado su rostro enojado a uno con la lengua afuera y babeando, con los ojos bizcos y sus iris rojas cambiaban a rosadas en forma de corazón.

-Se los dije, sólo afecta a los débiles de mente-Dijo Rose a las Ponys, las cuales quedaron sorprendidas ante el poder de la Seta, la cual se había quedado dormida y su tono rosado se había vuelto grisáceo-No se preocupen, sólo necesita recuperar fuerzas luego del ataque.

Lentamente Discord empezó a volver a su tamaño y forma original, aún conservando su boba cara hipnotizada. Rose, mientras ponía a Seta Perfumada en una maceta, les explico que el draconequus estaría en ese estado por varias horas antes de recuperar la consciencia, mientras estuviera así podrían preguntarle todo lo que sabe y, una vez que explicó, la Planta se retiró de vuelta al invernadero con la pequeña Seta entre sus vainas.

-De acuerdo, veamos si funciona lo que dijo Rose-Se dijo Twilight, dando un largo suspiro antes de estar frente al Dios de Caos-Quiero que me cuentes todo desde el principio.

-Todo comenzó hace dos mil años, yo…

-¡NO!-Interrumpió la unicornio-Me refería a Sombra.

-Todo comenzó con un joven unicornio que quería obtener grandeza…

-¡ESO TAMPOCO!

-Disculpa Twilight-Dijo Fluttershy junto a ella-Creo que debemos ser más específicos con nuestras preguntas. Discord, ¿sabes por qué Sombra secuestro a la Princesa Celestia y a la Princesa Luna?

-Las necesita para extraer su poder, aunque es imposible que sea para él. A pesar de ser un unicornio muy poderoso gracias a las artes oscuras, sigue siendo un unicornio, su cuerpo no soportará el poder de las hermanas.

-Es quiere decir que usará su poder para alguna especie de arma-Analizó Twilight las palabras del hipnotizado, mientras pensaba en la siguiente pregunta-Además de tí, ¿Sombra tiene más aliados?

-Si, pero no se su nombre pero pude verlo un momento a pesar de la oscuridad en donde Sombra y su aliado se encontraban. Era un bípedo bajito, cabezón y traía un gran sombrero con forma de cono.

Cada una de las Mane6 empezó a susurrar las palabras de Discord una y otra vez mientras imaginaban la figura descrita, sin éxito alguno al no poder descifrar la descripción del aliado del Rey Sombra. Una vez que terminaron con el interrogatorio, Twilight decidió volver a su biblioteca para investigar un poco más con los Almanaques de los Zombies y las Plantas que ya poseía e intentar buscar un modo de aprovechar las ventajas de estos para el combate contra Sombra, mientras el resto de sus amigas seguían preguntándole cosas a Discord aprovechando que el efecto de la Seta Perfumada aún no había acabado.

Luego de un par de horas, en las cuales las Plantas se dieron su merecido descanso y Twilight terminaba su investigación sin los resultados que esperaba, debido a que las habilidades de ambos bandos eran para contrarrestar el uno del otro, algo que Lady Rose se lo remarcó cuando le contó sus investigaciones, todos se reunieron en el parque para el viaje de regreso al Imperio de Cristal, aunque había un pequeño problema además de los nuevos intentos de Carnívora para devorar a Discord.

-¡¿Tres horas de viaje?!-Exclamó con sorpresa Lady Rose al enterarse el tiempo que lleva el tren al Imperio de Cristal.

-¿Por qué tan preocupada?-Pregunto Twilight, mientras Carnívora seguía a sus compañeros que tenían sobre él a Discord y huían de la Planta-Se que no será rápido como esa máquina que crearon los Zombies.

-Ellos son el problema. Si tan solo a un Zombie se le ocurre la idea de transformar el Imperio de Cristal en una nueva Zombur… Zombopolis, tendremos muchas complicaciones en enfrentarnos a ellos.

-¿Y si usas nuevamente tu teletransportación?-Dijo la unicornio, y a la vez Carnívora tenía a Discord entre sus mandíbulas para escapar de sus compañeros que lo perseguían-Rarity y yo podemos ayudarte en eso.

-No no no no. No quiero seguir dependiendo de vuestra energía.

-No es ninguna molestia para nosotras en querer ayudarte, aunque esto implique nuestra propia energía-Expresó Rarity, mientras Carnívora y sus compañeros 'jugaban' a tirar la cuerda con Discord, siendo el draconequus la cuerda.

-Aun así será insuficiente. La magia que use para viajar del Imperio hasta acá fue gracias a la Princesa Cadence y la Reina Chrysalis.

-Por eso no hay problema-Interrumpió una unicornio, Amethyst Star para ser exacto, la cual estaba acompañada por un par más de su misma raza-Colaboraremos para que puedan destruir la oscuridad del Rey Sombra.

-¿Están seguras de ello?-Pregunto preocupada Lady Rose.

-Si es con tal de que le den una buena patada en el trasero a Sombra, por mí está bien-Expresó Vinyl Scratch.

-De acuerdo. Solo necesito que el resto de mis compañeros se reúnan para viajar al Imperio.

-Al parecer habrá un gran problema con eso-Apuntó Lyra Heartstring hacia el grupo de Plantas que forcejeaban contra Carnívora.

Aunque, a pesar de ser un cuatro, además de varios Ponts apoyando, contra uno Carnívora logró vencerlos e introducir una vez más a Discord dentro de sus fauces, aunque fue escupido de inmediato cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Al virar, mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes nuevos con frenos se arrepintió inmediatamente al oler a quien tenía de frente, al igual que la responsable de que escupidera al draconequus.

-¿Que te he dicho sobre mostrar los dientes de forma amenazante a tu médico?-Se preguntó en un tono enojada la Girasol mientras sostenía una rama de árbol entre sus vainas en forma de amenaza.

-Espera, no tenía ni idea que eras tú-Dijo con miedo la Planta y retrocediendo mientras su compañera avanzaba lentamente-Te lo juro, tú serías a la última Planta que me mostraría de forma irrespetuosa.

-Desde que llegamos a este tiempo no solo has roto la línea moral que las Plantas establecimos desde que la Guerra del Patio inició cuando intentaste comerte a Cadence, sino que también has desobedecido mis indicaciones médicas que te di la semana pasada.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento. Pero puedo explicarlo, yo...

-¡SILENCIO! No quiero oír más tus lamentos y excusas. Vas a estar castigado hasta nuevo aviso, en la Caja.

-No, la Caja. Todo menos la Caja-Suplico 'de rodillas', siendo que solo apoyo su cuerpo con el tallo, a su compañera la cual seguía con esa mirada sería y sin remordimiento-Haré cualquier cosa. Seguiré tus órdenes a la raíz de la letra, aunque sea imposible. Masticare con la boca cerrada y me lavare los dientes. Incluso juro por la Mega Flor que haré dieta. ¡DIETA!

-Traigan la Caja-Ordeno la Flor al resto de sus compañeros, los cuales se habían quedado estáticos por el miedo que influía la médico del equipo-¡AHORA!

Cada uno salió disparado del lugar en búsqueda del lugar en busqueda de una caja de cartón del tamaño necesario para Carnívora. Las Mane6, una vez que Rose les tradujo lo ocurrido, también ayudaron en la búsqueda del objeto en cuestión siendo hallado en la oficina de correos del pueblo. Una vez proporcionado la Caja, Carnívora intento múltiples veces de convencer a cada uno de sus compañeros, los cuales eran obligados por Girasol a introducir a la Planta dentro de la prisión, de que le ayudarán a cambiar de opinión a su Superior aunque estos solo le daban sus condolencias por lo que estaban haciendo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero en parte de lo mereces por no escucharla-Dijo Lanzaguisantes lamentado antes de cerrar la Caja con una tapa de cartón.

Una vez todos listos, Twilight, Rarity, Lyra, Vinyl y Amethyst empezaron a transmitir su magia a la forma Enigma Arcana de Rose y conjurado su hechizo de teletransportación. Solo en un instante, todo el grupo desapareció del pueblo y reaparecer en el centro del Imperio de Cristal, justo en el momento en que los Zombies empezaron a poblar el lugar y que uno de ellos iba a poner su bandera, roja con un cerebro como emblema.

-¿Que planeabas hacer descerebrado?-Pregunto Lanzaguisantes.

-Jeje-El Zombie tan solo río al ver a las Plantas y arrancó su bandera para reemplazarla por sus calzoncillos blancos con corazones-¿Brainz?

-Mucho mejor.

-Lady Rose, ¿te encuentras bien?-Dijo preocupada Twilight al ver la fatiga de la flor.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien…-Fue lo último que dijo antes de estallar en pétalos brillantes y transformarse en una pequeña rosa marchita dentro de una maceta.

-Es mejor dejarla descansar un poco antes de partir-Dijo Girasol y sosteniendo la maceta de Rose.

.

.

.

 **Una hora después.**

Lady Rose, ya recuperada con su forma normal, abría lentamente sus ojos al sentir el brillo del sol del mediodía y contemplando la figura de Deadbeard sobre ella, algo que la dejó sorprendida y algo sonrojada, a pesar de sus pétalos rojos con los que conformaban su cabeza.

-Buenos días, mi dulce flor-Dijo el pirata Zombie mientras esperaba un cumplido en respuesta, solo que recibió algo diferente.

Rose, quien se mostró molesta ante el actuar del no muerto, se levantó de la banca de cristal en donde descansaba y lanzó su hechizo Cabrificador hacia Deadbeard, dando como resultado que el Zombie se transformará en una cabra. La Flor tan solo se alejó del lugar para encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros por el Imperio de Cristal, encontrándose a Girasol la cual se dirigía a la estación de trenes.

-Amiga, ¿Qué pasó mientras estaba desmayada?-Pregunto Lady Rose.

-Bueno, una vez que llegamos y evitar que los Zombies tomaran el Imperio de Cristal, decidimos que debíamos en carretas voladoras hacia el Reino Changeling para el último combate contra Sombra. Luego, los Zombies que fueron para tener todo listo para el salto final, habían vuelto del pasado a donde Discord los había enviado al pasado, algo que los descerebrados no nos han contado cuando los envío. Solo para que después, los efectos de Seta Perfumada terminarán en Discord.

-¿Se escapó?

-De hecho, eso esperábamos. Pero al parecer a quedado bastante mal de forma psicológica por culpa de Carnívora. Así que, para evitar darle motivos a nuestro compañero de usarlo como aperitivo, decidió encerrarse en una caja como castigo. Esta muy loco ese sujeto. Ahora los Zombies han construido un nuevo Trineo Zombot para llegar lo más rápido posible al Reino Changeling.

-Ya veo, ¿Y por qué Deadbeard estaba tan cerca mío?

-Es raro que diga esto, pero él estaba muy preocupado cuando te vio marchita. A pesar de ser un Zombie, estuvo cuidándote todo este tiempo. Puede de que él sea diferente al resto de los no muertos, pero eso queda a tu desición-Al escuchar esto, Rose quedó pensativa por unos momentos al recordar el tiempo en que ella y el pirata compartían sus salidas secretas en la isla, y también recordar algo más importante.

-¿Qué pasó con La Princesa Cadence y la Reina Chrysalis?

-Ellos, se están recuperando del largo viaje que hicieron. Se percataron que más Zombies empezaban a huir del asalto que hicieron y decidieron seguir su ejemplo, justo a tiempo de evitar la destrucción del Zombot que los llevó allí.

-Es bueno saberlo. ¿Cuando partiremos?

-En unos minutos, solo faltaban tu, Cadence y Chrysalis.

Ambas Plantas siguieron su trayecto hasta la estación de trenes, en donde ambos bandos, al igual que la Princesa y Reina estaban allí, ya las esperaban para la partida hacia el Reino Changeling, donde se decidirán una buena vez y para siempre el destino de toda la Tierra de este tiempo.

Las Batalla Final está más cerca de lo que parece.

 **Continuará…**


	8. Cuando Todo Está Perdido

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y PvZ no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo Final: Cuando Está Todo Perdido.**

El Tren Zombot finalmente había llegado hasta el límite de las vías y, luego de un imprevisto salto que sorprendió a los pasajeros, el Zombot cambio a un trineo para atravesar la tormenta de nieve que azotaba este mismo instante. Mientras, en una zona libre de pasajeros y pdónde estaba disponible una mesa, Kernel Korn, Lady Rose y Lanzaguisantes planeaban una estrategia para arremeter con fuerza la fortaleza del Rey Sombra junto a Científico, Deadbeard y Soldado.

-La idea puede resultar, el problema sería el grosor de la puerta principal o las murallas para que exploten por completo y dejar una zona para adentrarse-Opinó el Lanzaguisantes la idea de lanzar el Trineo Zombot lleno de explosivos.

-Eso sí, tendremos que llegar para invocar Zombies kamikazes y Plantas explosivas-Dijo el Soldado.

-Y esperar que ninguno de ellos quiera explotar antes de tiempo o todo el plan se verá arruinado-Dijo Kernel al prever un posible fallo en el plan.

-Aunque existen dos opciones. Podría conjurar una barrera a la mitad del Zombot para así evitar que ambos bandos de explosivos tengan que estar juntos y depender del piloto automático. La otra es similar, pero alguien debe de usar los controles.

-Piloto Automático-Dijeron ambos bandos antes de continuar con la segunda fase del plan.

Esta consistía en separarse en dos grupos para poder dividir las fuerzas de Sombra y avanzar poco a poco hasta el castillo para enfrentarse de una buena vez. Mientras el grupo seguían con la planeación, el resto experimentaban diferentes emociones mientras veían por la ventana.

Twilight y sus amigas expresaban nerviosismo y algo de emoción por la batalla final. Chrysalis avanzaba de un lado a otro del vagón pensando en cómo estarán sus Changelings después de todo este tiempo que tuvo que abandonar los. Cadence se limitó a observar a ambos bandos, los cuales estaban separados por el pasillo principal del vagón, y del como estos parecían emocionados por querer llegar algo que dejó bastante pensativa a la Princesa.

Por último, tanto Plantas y Zombies no podían esperar más para que comenzará la batalla final ya que esto, a pesar de haberlo vivido cientos de veces, sería la primera vez que tendrían a su bando enemigo como aliado y una perfecta oportunidad de observar mejor sus estrategias de combate para futuros encuentros entre ellos.

El Trineo Zombot se detuvo, obligando a los que no se ataron el cinturón a chocar contra el asiento delantero o en el peor de los casos estrellarse contra la parte delantera del vagón, siendo gran parte de los Zombies que les ocurrió esto último al igual que a Lanzaguisantes, Super Brainz, Zombidito y Cactus. En ese orden.

Una vez que todos salieron, al igual que extraer las púas enterradas en los cuerpos de los comandantes, las Plantas y Zombies empezaron a llenar la parte frontal del trineo con todo tipo de explosivos y kamikazes en su interior, eso sí separados por una pared metálica que Lady Rose convocó para evitar un explosión prematura al objetivo. Una vez lleno, el Ingeniero activo el piloto automático para estrellarlo directamente en la puerta principal del muro que protegía el Reino Changeling.

Luego de los tres minutos más largos que todos vivieron, el Trineo finalmente chocó contra la puerta y, por obvias razones, una enorme explosión hizo no tan solo darles una entrada directa al interior del Reino, sino también que las puerta volaron hacia ellos y enterrando se en el suelo a pocos metros frente al grupo.

Cuando el shock de casi morir, siendo una sensación de deya vu para los Zombies, fueron inmediatamente a la carga hacia el agujero el cual se encontraba a medio kilómetro. Al darse cuenta que marchar a gran velocidad los cansaría para la batalla, tan solo siguieron caminando hasta estar a una distancia decente para hacer una vez más la carga de batalla. Pero, antes de poder hacer tal cosa, dos portales aparecieron entre el grupo y estos eran fácilmente reconocibles para las Plantas y Zombies, al igual que para Chrysalis.

-Son muy parecidos a los Portales del Efecto Paradoja-Se dijo, llamando la atención de sus aliadas-Aunque es extraño que aparezcan dos tan cerca uno del otro y apuntando entre ellos.

-¿Será alguna clase de apoyo en nuestra batalla que viene del pasado?-Se cuestionó Twilight.

Fue entonces que de uno de los portales salió una enorme cabeza de metal que asemejaba a un Zombot. Y no era nada más y nada menos que el Zombot 1000, la máquina personal de Zomboss, y al mismísimo Doctor pilotando al monstruo mecánico.

-¡¿Qué están esperando? ENTREN!-Gritó su orden el líder de los no muertos mientras la enorme cantidad de Zombies entraban por la boca de la máquina.

Una vez que cada Zombidito, Zombie, Zombiestein y comandante entrarán, el Zombot se iba a retirar hasta que Zomboss abrió la cúpula de su máquina para contemplar mejor a su némesis.

-Escucha bien, Chrysalis. Esta vez estás a salvo, pero comete un error Espacio Temporal y vendré con mis tropas sin piedad para tener lo que por derecho es mío. ¡BUA JA JA JA JA!-Termino su amenaza para después volver al portal y como éste se cerraba.

-Alguien me explica, ¿Que rayos pasó aquí?-Dijo Rainbow.

-Al parecer Zomboss ya sabe cómo llegar hasta nuestra era, pero necesitaba recuperar a sus comandantes para enfrentarse a las Plantas en su tiempo. Puede que pronto tendremos que hacerle frente a los no muertos-Teorizo Chrysalis la pregunta formulada por la pegaso, hasta que todos escucharon un tono de Claxon reconocible para las Plantas, al igual que para la Reina-¿Penny?

-¡Es Penny!-Expresaron todas las Plantas justo cuando la Camioneta/Máquina del Tiempo salió del portal y derrapó por el árido terreno para detenerse frente a todos.

-¡Rápido, entren. No tenemos mucho tiempo!-Expresó Penny encendiendo sus diferentes farolas de su cuerpo metálico, dejando confusas a las Plantas-No me dejan opción, chicos.

Fue entonces que de su interior salieron largos brazos mecánicos que terminaban en pinzas gruesas, las cuales sujetaron con fuerza cada una de las Plantas que no lograron reaccionar a tiempo por la actitud de su amiga mecánica. Una vez que logró capturar a cada una de los comandantes, a excepción de Rose que dejó confusas a las Ponys, Penny se iba a retirar hasta que Chrysalis se teletransporto entre el portal y la Máquina del Tiempo que tuvo que frenar para no atropellar a la Changeling.

-No se que es lo que acaban de hacer tú y Zomboss, pero necesito una explicación del porque se están llevando a sus tropas cuando más las necesitamos.

-El viaje inesperado de los integrantes de ambos bandos a diferentes eras ha hecho que se creen más líneas de tiempo y, por consecuencia, más Efectos Paradojas han ocurrido. Pero no solo en la época actual sino también en muchas otras eras y las cuales se encuentran en peligro de que colapsen entre ellas sino es solucionada esta anomalía.

-Eso quiere decir, que las Plantas y Zombies deben de volver a sus respectivos tiempos para solucionar las anomalías-A lo que Penny levantó una bandera verde de uno de sus compartimientos para afirmar la teoría de Chrysalis-Lo entiendo y que tengas suerte.

-Gracias-Fue lo último que dijo Penny antes de atravesar el portal y este se cerraba.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos a Rose. ¿No?-Dijo optimista Twilight y con una sonrisa forzada.

-Es mejor que les expliques Rose-Dijo Chrysalis, aún manteniendo su mirada hacia el inexistente portal.

-A diferencia del resto de los comandantes. Yo decidí viajar por el tiempo gracias a un hechizo, logré ubicar esta era al rastrear la esencia de Deadbeard. Lamentablemente el hechizo solo dura unos tres días, pero con el uso de la magia que he estado usando me exedi-Explicó mientras contemplaba una de sus caían y como lentamente se desvanecía-Y ya no me queda mucho tiempo antes de volver de forma forzada.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, Lady Rose desapareció por completo dejándolas solas ante el Rey Sombra y su ejército de oscuridad. Pero, antes de poder formular un plan apresurado para enfrentarse a su enemigo, Discord lanzó una gran risa maléfica y de locura que dejó confuso al grupo.

-¿Que le ocurre?-Pregunto Applejack ante la extraña acción del Dios del Caos.

-Finalmente, ya no hay más Plantas que me intimiden para parecer bueno-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras chasqueaba su garra de águila para que las Mane6, Cadence y Chrysalis se vean aprisionadas en una jaula de cristal rojo que inhibe la magia.

Con un segundo chasquido, Discord se teletransporto junto a sus prisioneras en el nuevo salón del trono del Rey Sombra. El unicornio se levantó de su silla, la cual era hecho de cristal negro por completo, y se dirigió hacia su aliado y sus prisioneras, siendo el draconequus quien mostraba una gran sonrisa de emoción.

-No sé cómo diablos, pero tenías razón-Dijo el Dios del Caos-Las Plantas y los Zombies se fueron antes de que nos enfrentarán. Dejarme capturar fue una gran idea compañero.

-Espera, significa que no cambiaste-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Por supuesto que no. Puede de que esa tonta Planta Carnívora me haya dejado secuelas irreparables de forma psicológica, pero valió la pena para que podamos conquistar Equestria.

-O mejor la Equestria ya conquistada-Corrigió Sombra mientras iba frente a la jaula.

-¿Que planeas maldito?-Encaro Cadence con una mirada llena de ira.

-Crees que les contaré mi plan.

-Vamos compañero-Interrumpió Discord-Están enjauladas en cristal que inhibide la magia, no podrán hacer nada. Además es un cliché clásico entre los villanos contar su plan maestro a los héroes vencidos.

-De acuerdo, si con eso te callas-Respondió el Rey mientras iba a una pared del salón del trono-De seguro ustedes, Cadence, Twilight y el resto de sus amigas, deben de estar muy confusas del por que he logrado conseguir devuelta mi cuerpo físico. Pues es muy simple, lo traje de una línea de tiempo alterno a la nuestra.

-Entonces, eso explicaría la llegada de las Plantas y Zombies a nuestra era-Teorizo Chrysalis, a lo que Sombra negó.

-No, todo esto fue gracias a un aliado con el que tenía un objetivo en común. Recuperar lo que por derecho es nuestro. Por mi parte, Toda Equestria. Por parte de mi aliado, Toda Suburbia.

Al escuchar esto, tanto Chrysalis como el resto pensaron en los Zombies debido al objetivo del líder de este. Pero sus pensamientos fueron descartados cuando Sombra hizo desaparecer la pared falsa de donde estaba y observar a los seres de porcelana bípedos con grandes armas pegadas a sus manos y moviéndose a saltos debido a su base circular, destacando entre todos su gran sombrero en forma de cono, en lo que parecía una gran máquina en forma de campana con sietes esferas a su alrededor.

En dos de estas esferas se encontraban las Princesas Celestia y Luna en donde extraían su magia dándole poder a la magia. Cada una de las Ponys quedó en shock ver a sus gobernantes y familiares en un estado de desnutrición dentro de las esferas, mientras ellas las observaban con una mirada débil.

-Ahora es su turno de alimentar nuestra máquina-Dijo Sombra con una gran sonrisa mientras hacía brillar su cuerno rojo.

Cada una de las Ponys fue teletransportadas a las esferas faltantes, siendo Cadence la que ocupaba las esfera en la parte superior de la campana. Una vez dentro, las cápsulas fueron llenadas con un gas que dejó inconscientes a todas para poder extraer la magia de cada una de ellas.

-¿Que clase de locura estás haciendo?-Dijo Chrysalis, quién aún estaba en la jaula.

-Las Princesas del Sol y la Luna, la Princesa del Amor, quién despertó el Corazón de Cristal, y las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, quién trajeron la luz una vez más a Equestria. Su poder es suficiente para darle energía a mi máquina del tiempo y volver a los inicios de la historia Equestre para gobernar la a mi imagen y semejanza.

-Lo único que lograrás es crear una línea de tiempo y con ellos atraerás a Zomboss y sus tropas.

-En eso te equivocas. Cuando mi Máquina del Tiempo llegué a la época ya establecida, usará su gran poder para eliminar todas y cada una de las líneas temporales ya establecidas, incluida la principal, haciendo que reescriba la historia a mí favor.

-Estas cometiendo una locura.

-Cualquier cosa con tal de conquistar Equestria y sumirla a una oscuridad eterna a mi mandato. Sin Princesas, ni Elementos. Solo un Rey.

-Penny te detendrá, ella no permitirá que alguien manipule el tiempo a su favor.

-Nuevamente equivocada. Ahí es donde los Gnomos actuarán-Contesto con la misma sonrisa-Veras, durante la Guerra del Patio, se presentó un tercer bando que solo buscaba una cosa. Volver a Gobernar el Mundo que los humanos les habían arrebatado. Pero su primer gran amenaza eran los Zombies debido a su gran cantidad de tropas y armamento bélico. Cuando al fin pudieron derrotar a gran parte de la armada de Zomboss, los enemigos mortales de estos, Las Plantas, se les unieron con tal de detener sus planes de someter a los humanos a la Esclavitud, siendo éstas quienes los protegían. Plantas y Zombies hicieron retroceder a los Gnomos al lugar que los humanos los habían desterrado, El Gnomoverso, y allí los capturaron a todos los que sobrevivieron con un poderoso hechizo y lanzados a las profundidades del océano al igual que destruir su dimensión.

-Esto que tiene que ver con qué sean aliados.

-Muy simple. Cuando me enfrente a Cadence, y me derrotó, me envió a una fosa que parecía no tener fin hasta que mi cuerpo de neblina chocó contra una enorme esfera atorada entre las paredes de la fosa. Note una gran fuerza en su interior que quise absorber pero lo único que logré fue liberar a los Gnomos en su interior y me agradecieron al traerme a un Sombra de una línea temporal alterna, en donde yo era bueno, y poseí su cuerpo mientras destruía su alma.

-Así que trajiste a las Plantas y Zombies a nuestra era para atraernos hacia ti con confianza en que podríamos vencerte. Pero tú sabías que Penny y Zomboss vendrían a este tiempo para solucionar los Efectos Paradojas que ocurren en diferentes eras y lograr capturar a Cadence y a las Portadoras-Se dijo antes de chocar con fuerza su cabeza varias veces contra el cristal oscuro-Como pude caer en una trampa tan simple.

-Simple, pero efectiva.

Fue entonces que Sombra se retiró hacia su Máquina del Tiempo mientras los Gnomos les explicaban que faltaba poco para terminar la Gran Campana. Chrysalis tan solo veía con impotencia como a sus aliadas se les extraían la magia con tal de potenciar la máquina del Rey Sombra. Pero todos se vieron interrumpidos en sus labores al escuchar una melodía que venía del exterior, la cual irritaba a Sombra debido a lo pacífica y tranquila de su melodía, y reconocible para la Reina.

-Por alguna razón, me resulta familiar-Se dijo y viendo como el Rey se dirigía al balcón para descubrir quién hacía el escándalo.

 **(Choose your Seeds, Neon Mixtape Tour. PvZ2)**

Una vez afuera, Sombra fue iluminado por un foco de luz que era dirigido desde un gran escenario, lleno de luces e instrumentos musicales al igual que unos cuantos Zombies, los cuales traían cabello alborotado marrón al igual que una chaqueta y pantalones de Jeans y una playera blanca y roja a rayas, responsables por la música que irritaba al unicornio. Al descubrir a los responsables, Sombra lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía oscuro que destruiría por completo la estructura. Aunque eso jamás ocurrió.

Durante el trayecto del proyectil mágico este chocó contra un campo de energía que se encontraba alrededor del escenario. Fue entonces que, desde una compuerta en el piso del escenario, empezó a salir el Dr. Zomboss, quién vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra de manga corta, una playera amarilla con una calavera roja estampada en esta, un cinturón de púas, jeans azules y una peluca estilo Punk de color rojo y verde.

-¡Hey tú, el idiota del balcón!-Gritó Zomboss por su micrófono mientras que con la otra mano le apuntaba -y¡¿Crees el hecho que me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras un trasero de burro con un cono de helado pegado en la frente quiere conquistar el mundo a través del tiempo? Pues estas equivocado! ¡Yo seré quien conquiste todos los tiempos de todas las eras para obtener los jugosos y deliciosos cerebros! ¡AHORA BANDA. Y UNO, Y DOS, Y UN, DOS, TRES, CUATRO!

(Punk Jam, Neon Mixtape Tour. PvZ2)

Una poderosa música empezó a sonar en los diferentes parlantes que rodeaban la parte inferior del escenario, al igual que los tres grandes detrás de la banda de Zomboss, mientras una enorme cantidad de Zombies salían frente a la estructura muy parecidos a los integrantes que tocaban la guitarra, el bajo y la batería, salvo por unos pocos que iban entre ellos.

Estos nuevos Zombies vestían con chaqueta cuero, una playera roja, pantalones a cuadros marrón y enormes botas con filosas púas en la punta de estos, en su cara estaba llena de piercings y una gran peluca Punk de color rosa. La reacción de estos Zombies ante la música era saltar hacia adelante mientras daban unas fuertes patadas al ritmo del rock de Zomboss.

-¡Umbrums, Gnomos! ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!-Ordenó Sombra a sus tropas.

Los Ponys oscuros y los guerreros de porcelana empezaron a salir de la enorme colmena castillo, al igual de las diferentes viviendas que se encontraban alrededor, con tal de acabar con sus enemigos descerebrados. Aunque Sombra nunca espero que cada una de sus tropas empezarán a salir volando hacia el castillo, siendo los Umbrums que explotaban para volver a reformarse sin sus armaduras y los Gnomos se destruían como la porcelana de la que eran hechos.

Sombra, al ver la incompetencia de sus tropas, decidió el mismo actuar haciendo que una densa niebla oscura empezará a salir de cuerpo la cual rodeaba la parte superior de la colmena. Luego de unos momentos, la neblina tomó la forma de la cabeza del Rey unicornio, el cual mostraba una gran ira en sus ojos, y empezó a disparar poderoso rayos de energía que hacían volar en pedazos a los no muertos, quienes no retrocedían gracias a la música que seguía sonando.

Al comprender lo sucedido, Sombra empezó a acumular una poderosa esfera de energía con la cual, una vez lanzada, destruir el campo de poder que protegía a Zomboss y su escenario, para luego lanzar una más pequeña, comparada con la anterior, logrando dar directamente contra el distraído líder de los Zombies.

-¿Cuantos años fueron los que pasaste como una tirana contra tu pueblo y enemiga de toda Equestria? ¿Veinte años?-Dijo Sombra ya deshaciendo su gigantesca forma de neblina.

-Aun quedan las Plantas, ellas te vencerán.

-Que vengan, no podrán contra mí ni mis fuerzas mágicas. Además, será demasiado tarde para cuando mi Máquina del Tiempo esté lista-Río Sombra para volver al balcón y contemplar cómo sus tropas de Umbrums y Gnomos vencían a los Zombies.

-¡BUA, JA, JA, JA, JA!-Se escucho una poderosa risa malvada por el lugar, sorprendiendo a Sombra y dándole una gran sonrisa a Chrysalis.

Una sonrisa de esperanza hacia aquel sujeto que intentó conquistar su era del tiempo y robar su cerebro.

-¡No has visto el verdadero poder de los muertos!

-¡Y DE LA VIDA!-Se escucho el fuerte grito de Penny.

 **Continúa…**

 **Hola y, si, lo siento por dejarlo así pero necesito tiempo para darles un final decente para esta historia. La tengo en mi cabeza cada una de las acciones aunque me cuesta desarrollarlas. Eso sí, no intentaré demorarme tanto y se los entregaré lo más pronto posible.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
